Le Criminel et la Fleur
by Bln-Sasori
Summary: Une histoire d'amour impossible entre Sakura et Itachi ...   ATTENTION CETTE FAN-FICTION SERA SUPRIMEE LORSQUE J'AURAIS FINI DE LA RÉÉCRIRE DANS SA TOTALITÉ !
1. SAISON I chap1:Between life and death

_**capacité**__**Anime/Manga**_ « Naruto »

_**Author**_: Bln-Sasori

_**Fiction Rated**_: _**T**_

**Couple : **SakuraXItachi

_**Auteur**_ :Bln-Sasori donc , moi

_**Genre**_ : Drame / Romance

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ils m'appartiennent pas !

_**Titre :** Le criminel & la fleur_  
**fanfic 1**: le destin les a choisi [ saku/ita (saison 1)]  
**Chapitre: 1/20**  
_**Résumé**: __Sakura marchait tranquillement dans Konoha quand tout a coup elle vit deux hommes portant de grands manteaux noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. Ils étaient en train de parler avec un marchant Elle essaya de retenir l'Akatsuki comme elle pouvait en attendant Naruto mais ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu... _  
**[fini]**

_**PS"Bln"**_ :**_ Ma toute 1er fanfic et qui est terminer :) Il y a 3 saison a cette fiction ! voici la saison I , Le destin les a choisi  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Between life and death**

Sakura marchait tranquillement dans Konoha quand tout à coup elle vit deux hommes portant de grands manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges dessus. Ils étaient en train de parler avec un marchand de tapis [? O.o]... Elle se demandait ce qu'ils lui voulaient mais au moment où elle allait leur demander elle se stoppa et réfléchit un peut XD et recula. [-.-']

Sakura: think " Ha mais ce sont des..Membres de l'Akatsuki ? O.O Ho merde je fais quoi ? Et

puis qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ?"

Elle commença à paniquer ne sachant que faire. Ils devaient surement être ici pour une bonne raison.

Mais laquelle et puis les attaquer toute seule ça serait une pure folie elle se retrouverait vite en train d'agoniser par terre. XD Mais il ne faillait pas qu'ils s'échappent pour autant U.U

Donc que faire ? Les deux hommes commençaient à partir.

Sakura : think " Je dois les retenir ici le plus longtemps possible! mais comment ...=s "

Elle sortie le plus vite possible son portable [oui sa existe U.U»] et envoya un texto

à Naruto où elle lui avait dit de venir ici le plus vite possible elle l'envoya et sauta en barrant

la route aux deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura: think: " Euh je dis quoi maintenant " ? "

...: Dégage de là gamine !

-: ...

Sakura: Non je ne peux pas "

...: Ha ouais et pourquoi ça ?

Sakura: Vo...Vous êtes bien de l'Akatsuki ?

...: Ho mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente la gamine !

-: Il faut la tuer...

Sakura: think" vite Naruto dépêche toiii ! " Euh attendez avant de me tuer je veux savoir ce

que vous faites à Konoha ?

...: Ça va te servir à quoi de le savoir puisque tu vas mourir ?

Sakura: Justement. Je veux savoir avant de mourir ! "Think: je suis dans une situation critique là. "

...: Pff si ça te fait plaisir !

-: Non Kisame on n'a pas le temps ! On l'embarque.

Kisame: Euh...Ok "think: Pourquoi il veut qu'on emmène cette gamine O.o ?"

Sakura: Attendez! Mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kisame lui donna un grand coup avec le manche

de sa grosse épée. [chais plus le nom ^^"] Elle tomba par terre direct dans le coma.

Il la prit en la mettant sur son arme. [ ça doit pas être confortable la pauvre ^^»]

Kisame: En route Itachi !

Itachi:... Nous avons perdu trop de temps.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki se mirent en route vers le repaire de l'Akatsuki surement ...

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de marcher Sakura se réveilla.

Sakura: Gnnn..."think: Je suis où là ? J'ai mal à la tête. " "

Elle ouvra les yeux entièrement et elle était surprise de ne pas être morte. ^^""

Elle était sur l'épée de l'Akatsuki. Elle essaya de se lever pour s'enfuir mais elle n'y arrive pas

elle avait VRAIMENT trop mal à la tête elle pouvait rien faire...

Sakura: LAISSER MOI DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE!

Kisame: Tu crois franchement que tu es en position pour nous donner des ordres ?

Tu devrais te calmer sinon on te tue.

Sakura: quoi !Mais déjà pourquoi je suis là !

Kisame: «think: elle a fini de crier celle là " Demande ça à Itachi pas à moi!

Elle regarda Itachi qui marchait avec un regard vide. Il ne prêtait pas trop attention à eux.

Sakura: Euh..."think: Il fait flipper lui =s"

Itachi: T'as peur de moi ?

Sakura: Non! Pas du tout! Vous êtes loin de me faire peur !

Itachi: ...Alors pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé en vie ?

Sakura: Euh...

Kisame: Tsss tu devrais avoir peur de lui normalement!

Sakura: Pourquoi ? -.-'

Kisame: Itachi est un Uchiwa.

Sakura: il est donc comme Sasuke ! "Think: C'est donc le frère de Sasuke ! "

C'est donc vous le frère de Sasuke !

Itachi: Ha tu connais mon idiot de frère ... Tu es la gamine qui trainait avec lui.

Sakura: ELLE A UN NOM LA GAMINE

Kisame: Hey t'excite pas pour si peu -.-'''' Bon tu t'appelles comment si ça peut te faire plaisir -.-

Sakura: Sakura Haruno!

Kisame: Super -.-'

itachi: Tu sais surement où est mon "frère" ?

Sakura: ...Euh non...

Itachi: Kisame! Tu peux la tuer maintenant!

Kisame: Avec plaisir !

Sakura: HEY ATTENDEZ ! O.O Explique toi !

Itachi: ...Je savais que tu étais Sakura Haruno c'est pour cela qu'on t'a kidnappé c'était

pour te demander si tu savais où se trouvait mon frère mais vu que tu ne sais rien ça nous

apportera rien de te laisser en vie.

Kisame : Bravo Itachi pour une fois tu as beaucoup parlé ! XD

Sakura: QUOI! ? Tu avais donc tout prévu ! C'était dans ton plan de me kidnapper ! Juste pour avoir des renseignements et comme je n'ai aucun renseignement au sujet de Sasuke tu veux me tuer ! C'est salop comme coup !

Itachi: C'est bien tu as tout compris. [XD] Franchement à quoi tu m'aurais servie? T'es tellement faible, si tu croyais que c'était pour rentrer dans l'Akatsuki qu'on t'avais enlevé c'est que tu es vraiment idiote !

Sakura : think:" Iil avait donc tout calculé "

Kisame : Bon Itachi je peux la tuer ?

Itachi : Je t'ai déjà dit oui -.-'

Sakura : think" Merde ! Il faut que j'arrive à me sauver mais je ne peux pas je void flou et j'ai mal au crâne. -.-' Fait chier!"

Kisame la fit tomber de son " épée" bien sur elle s'écrasa sur le sol [XD] Elle était à présent allongée sur le sol.^^"

Sakura : think «En faite au début j'avais le choix entre fuir ou bien crever. -.-' Et puis il a foutu quoi Naruto aussi ! Rah je suis très mal là. =s

**[ Vous avez aimé ? ]**


	2. SAISON I chap2:In search of sasuke

**Chapitre 2: In search of sasuke**

Kisame s'approchait de plus en plus près de Sakura. À chaque fois qu'il s'avançait encore plus près d'elle, elle lui lançait un regard encore plus noir que le précédent.

À ce moment là une personne arriva, il portait des habits noir avec des petits nuages rouges dessus. (=3)

...: Kisame arrête!

Kisame: Et pourquoi je devrais arrêter ? (Il se retourne vers lui)

...: Parce que...

Sakura (le coupe): C'est qui encore ? O.O "think: Il retarde ma mort là. ^^"" '

...: C'est à moi de la tuer. ( Il l'ignore)

Sakura: Ils se battent pour me tuer maintenant. -.-' [XD]

Kisame: C'est à dire ? (Il l'ignore aussi)

...: Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait elle et ma grand mère. (Regard sadique)

Sakura: QUOI O.O C'est...Non ce n'est pas possible ! Il devrait être mort normalement ! O.O

Itachi: On perd notre temps là Kisame ! [Il a un rendez-vous ou quoi Itachi. XD]

Kisame: Bon Sasori je te laisser t'occuper " bien" d'elle !

Sakura: ATTENDEZ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Sasori: Cool enfin une marionnette de plus dans ma collection ! (Regard sadique)

Sakura :"think : Il fait peur ! O.O" Euh..Nan pas envie. ^^""

Itachi: Kisame prends Sakura avec nous. U.U

Kisame : ?o? Pourquoi ?

Sasori: Non ! C'est ma proie

Itachi: Retourne à ton spectacle de marionnettes Sasori ! [Itachi ? marrant XD]

Kisame et Sakura n'y comprennent plus rien. =s

Sakura:... Je ne suis pas un jouet -.-'

Kisame: Tu peux te relever ?

Elle n'avait plus mal a la tête depuis 10 minutes [à peu près] déjà. Elle se releva facilement. Elle avait songé à s'enfuir mais avec 3 membres de l'Akatsuki vaudrait mieux pas tenter la fuite. ^^"" Elle s'avança vers Itachi et Kisame.

Kisame: Marche plus vite la Barbie

Sakura: C'est qui que tu traites de Barbie là ?

Kisame: Toi flamant rose! [XD]

Sakura: Tu veux mourir ? *O*

Itachi: Kisame tu peux partir !

Kisame: ...O.o... Ha ok ! J'ai compris Itachi! Il fallait le dire plus tôt !

Itachi: Pff -_- ""

Kisame partit laissant Sakura et Itachi en tête à tête... Bien sur Sasori est déjà parti depuis longtemps.

Sakura: «think: Je pourrais m'enfuir là. *O* C'est le bon moment !"

Itachi: N'y pense même pas!

Sakura: De quoi ^^" ?

Itachi:Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Si tu essaye de t'enfuir je te tue, compris ?

Sakura: Ouais, ouais -.-' "think: Il croit que je vais l'écouter en plus, pff ".

Itachi:...

Sakura: Pourquoi je suis là déjà ? -.-'

Itachi:Pour m'aider à retrouver mon idiot de frère.

Sakura: Et pourquoi moi ? -.-'

Itachi: Tu le connais bien...

Sakura: Hm..."think: Cool je vais pouvoir le revoir ! Et essayer de le ramener à Konoha! ^^ "

Itachi: Alors ?

Sakura: D'accord mais j'accepte seulement pour revoir Sasuke et le voir te tuer !

Itachi: On verra bien ...

Ils se mirent en route à la recherche de Sasuke en sautant de "branche en branche".

Itachi la surveillait bien au cas où elle essaierait de s'enfuir. Mais elle n'osa pas tenter le diable. [elle est sage quand elle veut ^^] Bon à la fin Sakura est crevée ^^" Manque d'entrainement surement.

Sakura: Phmf...Je... Suis mpf... On peut pas mpf ...S'arrêter un peu ...? (Elle est VRAIMENT crevée. ^^»)

Itachi: D'accord mais pas longtemps.

Grand silence de mort.

Sakura: Je dors où ce soir ? -.-'

Itachi: A ton avis ?

Sakura: A l'hôtel ? *O*

Itachi: Mais bien sur. -_-"" T'es vraiment bête !

Sakura: TU ME CHERCHES LA

Itachi: Arrête de crier.

Sakura: Bon on y va !

Itachi regarda le ciel et remarqua qu'il allait bientôt se coucher.

Itachi: Non... On doit préparer la tente.

Sakura: La tente... "Think: Je sais plus trop faire ça moi. "

Itachi: Oui tu sais le truc que tu montes et où tu dors dedans q...

Sakura (le coupe): Oui je sais je suis pas bête. -.-'

Le soir après avoir monté la tente avec quelques difficultés pour Sakura. ^^"

Itachi: Je vais me coucher.

Sakura: Ouais c'est ça barre toi. -.-'

Il commence à partir.

Sakura: Attends !

Itachi: Quoi encore ? -.-'

Sakura: Pourquoi tu m'as défendue contre Kisame tout à l'heure ?

**[ Alors ? ^^ ]**


	3. SAISON I chap3:change of program!

**Chapitre 3 : change of program!**

**

* * *

**

Itachi : Je ne t'ai pas défendue. -.-'

Sakura : Al..

Itachi (la coupe): Je vais me coucher...

Sakura : Pff

Le lendemain vers 7h55. [XD]

Sakura : «think: bon Itachi n'est pas là ? Tant mieux ! Je vais m'enfuir c'est le bon moment."

Itachi : Je t'avais pourtant prévenue. (Avec une tête à faire peur. ^^")

Sakura (reculant): Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. ^^""Je te cherchais en faite. ^^"

Itachi (se rapproche d'elle): Prends moi pour un con oui !

Sakura : D'accord d'accord j'arrête ! "Think : faut que je fasse gaffe moi. "

Itachi : ...C'est ta dernière chance.

Ils partirent à la rencontre de Sasuke. -.-' On se demande où il peut bien être...

Enfin bref, Sakura "marchait " trainait derrière Itachi.

Elle se prit les pieds dans une branche d'arbre et ce qui la fit tomber sur Itachi. ^^""

Sakura : Kyaiiii !

Itachi : ?

Sakura : Ha euh... Excuse moi. / "think: Je suis pas douée !"

Itachi : Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus attention !

Sakura : Ho c'est bon ! Ca arrive à tout le monde /!

Itachi : Non ça n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de choses !

Sakura : Tsss. -/- (Elle se leva et s'écarta assez loin d'Itachi.)

Itachi (se lève à son tour): Je vais pas te manger. -.-'

Sakura : Si si !

Itachi : On va à l'Akatsuki...

Sakura : pourquoi ? NON JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD FAUT RETROUVER SASUKE!

Itachi se retourna et lui mit la main sur sa bouche: tais toi un peu. Tu parles trop.

Sakura : Gnmmmmgn [Traduction: tu m'étouffes là !]

Itachi : Tu as compris ?

Sakura : ... (Elle devint vite très pale)

Il enleva sa main de sa bouche remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus d'air.

Itachi : T'es bête ou quoi ? -.-" Tu ne sais pas respirer par le nez ?

Sakura : NON TOUT CE QUE JE VOIS C'EST QUE TU AS VOULU ME TUER!

Itachi : Mais oui c'est ça ==" (il commença à faire demi tour et à marcher dans la direction de l'Akatsuki)

Sakura : Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien!

Itachi : Non...

Sakura : Comment ça ? Tu voulais qu'on retrouve Sasuke et maintenant tu veux plus. -.-'"think: Vraiment bizarre comme mec"

Itachi : Non...

Ils commençaient à partir en direction du repaire de l'Akatsuki.

Apres un long silence, elle le brisa.

Sakura : Je veux des explications ! U.U

Itachi : Tu en auras bien assez tôt !

Sakura : Allez dieuh!

Itachi : Gamine !

Sakura : Hey change pas de sujet ! Je veux des explications !

Itachi soupira: Si tu me promets qu'après tu arrêtes d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ? [ Il est poli dit donc. xD]

Sakura : Ok ! "think: Il aurait put dire ça plus gentiment tout de même. "

Itachi s'approcha de Sakura, il posa 2 doigts sur son front et il spaff. [xD]

Sakura va voir ce que je vais vous raconter à l'instant. U.U

Flash back

Hier soir quand Sakura dormait... Itachi était dehors assit sur un rocher à regarder

l'horizon ou dans ses pensées surement. U.U Quand tout à coup son portable sonna [ il a un portable lui ! O.O XXD] Il le sorti de sa poche et chercha le bouton " téléphone vert". [ XD Il est pas doué en tout cas.] Il le trouva enfin ! [Victoire xD] et il répondit.

Itachi : Oui...

...: Itachi vous devez tout de suite rentrer à l'Akatsuki.

Itachi : Pourquoi?

...: Ne discutez pas! C'est très important.

Itachi : ...

... : N'oubliez pas d'emmener Sakura avec vous.

Itachi : ?

...: Oui tu dois te demander comment je sais? C'est tout simplement Kisame qui ma dit exactement: « Itachi est partit en rendez-vous amoureux avec Sakura. » Je dois dire que ça m'a fait un choc quand il m'a dit ça !

Itachi : ..."think: Si je revois Kisame je le tuerais "

...: Enfin bon vous avez compris revenez à l'Akatsuki avec elle !

Et "il/elle" raccrocha que Itachi n'eu le temps de rien dire ...De toutes façons il ne dit presque jamais rien. XD Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche puis il alla se coucher.

Fin du flashback

Sakura : Quoi! O.O

Itachi : C'est bon tu es contente ? -.-' (Il enleva ses doigts de son front. )

Sakura : T'as un portable toi ! "OO" "think: il vient de me choquer là !"

Itachi : Ferme là !

Sakura qui se retient de rire: Bon on y va ? ^^

**[ Alors ^^ ? A suivre bien sur =) ]**


	4. SAISON I chap4:Return has the Akatsuki

**Chapitre 4: Return has the Akatsuki**

Nos deux "héros" [XD] rentrèrent à l'Akatsuki...

Arrivés devant l'entrée de l'Akatsuki, Sakura commença à reculer. Il (Itachi) se tourna vers elle la regardant assez paniquée...

Sakura : On est où là ? :O

Itachi :...Akatsuki.

Elle continua à reculer, elle voulait s'enfuir .Elle avait tout d'un coup super peur qu'elle en

avait les larmes aux yeux.

Itachi : ?

Itachi lui attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de trop reculer.

Sakura : O?O "think: Hein ? Il me fait mal là -.-' "

...: SALUT!

Itachi lui lâcha tout d'un coup le poignet.

Itachi : Arrête de crier Tobi !

Sakura O_O 'think: C'est qui encore ?"

Tobi: Moi c'est Tobi et toi c'est Sakura c'est ça ?^_^

Sakura : Encore un membre de l'Akatsuki!

ET COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE TU ME CONNAISSES ? (Elle crie parce qu'elle flippe U.U»)

Itachi : Arrête de crier à la fin! "Think: Elle me fatigue trop ! "

Tobi: Waouh! Elle est dangereuse ta copine !

Sakura : QUOI !

Itachi :...Tobi...Dégage...Avant...

Il était déjà parti de peur de subir la colère de Sakura et surtout d'Itachi. XD

Sakura : Ils sont tous comme ça les membres de l'Akatsuki ? -.-'

Itachi :... (Toujours pareil XD)

Ils rentrèrent à l'Akatsuki où il n'y avait personne du moins pas encore. xD

Sakura : ET ON FAIT QUOI MAINTENANT ?

Itachi : On attend. Û.Û

Sakura : On attend quoi !

Itachi : A ton avis idiote !

Sakura :...Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas !

Itachi :... 'Think: Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais de parler ...'

Sakura : Tu es comme Sasuke en faite

Itachi :...Non.

Sakura :' think: Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !" TU N'ES PAS COMME SASUKE COMPRIS!

Kisame (s'incruste): Mais c'est toi qui a dit qu'il était comme Sasuke flamant rose.

Pff tu sais même plus ce que tu dis gamine!

Sakura : «think: quoi ? Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? O.O Sasuke n'est pas du tout comme Itachi !

SASUKE JE L'AIME ET CA NE CHANGERA PAS! Il faut que..."

Kisame (la sortant de ses pensées): Tu es bien silencieuse gamine...

D'habitude tu fais plus de bruit que ça.

Itachi : Kisame ferme la tu es aussi fatiguant que Sakura là!

Sakura! Q.U.O.I ? Ô_Ô

...: Ca suffit vos gamineries ! Itachi ton comportement est vraiment inhabituel.

Itachi :...

Kisame: Pein il faut se débarrasser de ce truc rose qui ne sert à rien U.U

Pein: Kisame ça suffit! Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Kisame: Ok c'est bon j'ai compris -.-' (Il part.)

Sakura : «think: Oula je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici moi. =s'

Pein:...Donc je vais vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici.

C'est pour accomplir une mission et vous êtes coéquipier.

Itachi :... "Think: je craignais le pire..."

Sakura : Q...quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas de l'Akatsuki !

Pein: Je sais mais après cela tu seras libre.

Sakura : Quoi! Pourquoi vous voulez me libérer après la mission?

Pein: Je vous dirais tout ça ce soir.

Sakura : quoi! ? "Think: Et en plus je dois rester encore plus longtemps ici. "

Mais...Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ?

Pein:...Hm... Je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à ce qu'un jour un ninja de Konoha puisse nous

servir un jour à quelque chose.

Sakura :'think: J'aurais du m'en douter que je n'étais pas là pour un rien."

Pein: Tu n'es qu'une prisonnière pour le moment donc je te conseille d'avoir un autre comportement si tu veux rester en vie jusqu'à demain.

Sakura : Glups

Pein les quitta en les laissant tout les deux. Sakura regarda Itachi comme pour lui faire comprendre:" On fait quoi ? ^^"" "

Itachi : ...

Il parti mais pour une fois Sakura ne le reteint pas et le laissa partir je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi. XD

**[ A suivre x) ]**


	5. SAISON I chap5:the Akatsuki is strange

Chapitre 5 : the Akatsuki is strange

Pein: Tu peux aller chercher Sakura maintenant Itachi.

Itachi : Gm..."think: J'ai pas envie. "

Il se téléporta là où il l'avait laissé pour la dernière fois. Malheureusement pour lui elle

n'était plus là. xD Il marcha la cherchant du regard.

Sakura : Itachi !

Itachi : ! ARRÊTE DE CRIER !

Sakura : Je t'ai fait peur?

Itachi : Non...

Sakura : -.-' "think: il a jamais peur ou quoi ?"

Itachi : On y va.

Sakura :Où ça ? O.o

Il ne lui répondit pas comme la plupart du temps et se téléporta avec elle pour continuer la discussion qu'ils avaient eut tout à l'heure avec Pein...

Sakura : ?

Pein: Reprenons le sujet en quoi consiste votre mission.

Itachi : ...

Sakura :' think: C'est pas trop tôt ==" "

Pein: Déjà vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas une simple mission.

Il vous faudra retrouver Sasuke.

Sakura : «think: QUOI!Mais je ne comprends pas! Avec Itachi on était bien partis pour retrouver Sasuke et il nous dit revenir à l'Akatsuki pour nous dire de repartir à la recherche de Sasuke! C'est n' importe quoi!"

Pein: Itachi, réunion ! (Plus là xD)

Au moment où Itachi allait à la réunion Sakura essayait de l'empêcher.

Sakura : Attends! ET MOI JE FAIS QUOI ?

Itachi : Tu restes là comme tout à l'heure. (Parti !)

Sakura : -_-" J'en ai marre moi! "Think: Je vais encore essayer de retrouver la sortie.^^"" Pas gagné. "

...: Tu vas gentiment rester ici.

Sakura : VOUS ÊTES QUI VOUS !(Elle se met sur ses gardes.)

...: Excuse moi j'aurais dû directement me présenter. ^^ Je m'appelle Konan et toi c'est Sakura c'est ça ? ^^

Sakura : «think: O.O Une fille ? Ici!" Moi c'est Sakura. =)

Konan: Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. ^^ Si tu veux je peux te faire visiter l'Akatsuki ? =D

Sakura : Euh...D'accord ^^" "think: Je dois dire qu'elle est plus gentille que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Peut être qu'elle est retenue prisonnière ici O.O ?"

Konan: Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais rien te faire.^^

Sakura : Mais vous êtes un membre de l'Akatsuki ?

Konan: Oui. ^^

Sakura : Ha. ^^""" "think: Bizarre..."

Konan s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvra avec une petite clef.

Konan: C'est quoi ce truc par terre ? O.O

Sakura se penche pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle lui indiquait : mais je vois rien. ^^"

Konan la poussa dans la pièce et referma directement la porte à clef derrière elle.

Sakura : KYAIIII ! O.O (Tombe par terre.)

Konan: Au revoir Sakura...(Part.)

Sakura : Hey attendez ! (Crie derrière la porte)

Elle donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte mais ne réussi pas à la casser.

Sakura : MERDE! "Think: C'est du fer ou quoi ?"

Elle soupira et s'assit part terre. Elle s'était fait avoir elle aurait du être plus vigilante.

Pourquoi elle avait fait confiance à Konan. Elle même elle se le demandait.

Elle commença à pleurer. -.-'

Sakura :"think: Pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance? Je me suis fais avoir par ses faux sourires

et puis pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ces trucs là ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux rentrer à Konoha.

Je suis trop nulle je n'arrive même pas à m'échapper."

Pendant que Sakura était en train de se lamenter sur son sort la réunion d'Akatsuki

prit fin.

Pein: J'espère que tu as compris Itachi ?

Itachi :...

Pein: Tu peux partir.

Itachi partit et il ne resta plus que Konan et Pein.

Pein: J'espère que tu t'es bien occupé de Sakura comme il le fallait ?

Konan: Oui.

Sakura toujours dans sa prison. U.U"

Quand elle entendit des pas venir vers elle, elle arrêta de pleurer et sécha ses larmes.

Elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa cellule.

La porte ouverte elle ne bougea pas regardant ailleurs.

...: Bon tu viens ? -.-'

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Itachi. Elle lui sourie et se leva s'approchant vers lui.

Il était assez surpris qu'elle lui sourie mais ne le montera pas. (Intérieurement donc. XD)

[ A suivre ! ]


	6. SAISON I chap6:An unforeseen meeting

**Chapitre 6: An unforeseen meeting**

**

* * *

**

Sakura : POURQUOI TU AS FAIS CA ?

Itachi :... Je n'ai rien fait. -'

Sakura : ...Bon on fait quoi ?

Itachi : On va en mission.

Sakura : Pff vous savez que faire que ça des missions.

Ca vous arrive jamais de prendre du bon temps ?

Itachi :...

Sakura : ...Je rentre à Konoha !

Ils étaient tous les deux sortis de l'Akatsuki et Sakura commença à prendre une direction au hasard.

Itachi : Tu vas surtout te perdre.

Sakura : C'est mieux que de rester avec toi en tout cas !

Itachi : T'y penses vraiment ?

Sakura : Euh... "Think: C'est quoi ce regard ? " Oui /

Itachi :... [Aie ]

Il prit la direction opposée à celle de Sakura. On dirait qu'ils se font la gueule. ^^""

Sakura s'avança dans la forêt noire... (Bah oui c'est la nuit XD) Elle remarqua peu de temps après qu'elle était perdue. Elle aurait dût rester avec Itachi mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! Elle sortie de la forêt et la devinez quoi ? Elle vit Sasuke au bord de la rivière. Sakura ne s'attendait pas à le trouver et elle courra vers lui.

Elle trébucha sur un rocher et tomba dans l'eau.-.-'

Sasuke : Sakura ?

Sakura (trempée): Sasuke ! / Excuse-moi. "think: je suis pas douée ! /"

Sasuke : Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Sakura (se relève): Quoi ? Non je peux pas ! Je dois l'attendre!

Sakura :" l'attendre" ?

Sakura : «think: Merdeuh " Non rien. ^^

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle. Son visage était assez près de celui de Sakura.

Sasuke : Tu ne saurais pas où est mon frère par hasard ?

Sakura : Hein ? O/O Non ! Non! "Think: Pourquoi est-il aussi près de moi o/o ?"

Il mit son visage près de son oreille.

Sasuke : Certaine ?

Sakura : ..O...Oui... (Rouge brique)

Sasuke (s'éloigne d'elle): Dommage...Mais ne reste pas ici en tout cas.

Sakura : Oui "think: il est trop beau, il est trop beau ! *p*"

Sasuke : Je dois aller tuer mon frère.

Sakura : Oui... Euh NON ! O.O' think: Pourquoi je le défends ?"

Sasuke parti laissant Sakura toute seule dans la forêt.

Il ne l'avait pas écouté et heureusement pour elle.

Sakura : Attends !

Trop tard déjà parti comme son frère. XD

Sakura s'assit au bord de la rivière. Elle repensait à Naruto et tous les autres qui devaient

la chercher à ce moment même.

Sakura : « think: Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ma vie a si subitement changée quand j'y pense. »

Me voilà maintenant en train de trainer avec l'Akatsuki... Plus particulièrement avec cette personne que je déteste tant. Et subitement un beau jour je me retrouve devant eux à essayer de les empêcher de partir de Konoha. Mais j'ai servi à rien... Si ! À empirer les choses ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut m'arriver encore. De toute façon y a pas pire ..."

...: Arrête de chialer tout le temps!

Sakura : Hein ? Quoi! Itachi! Mais! Ha ! / "think: La honte il m'a vu pleurer"

Itachi : ...-'

Sakura : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure...

Itachi : Tu t'excuses maintenant?

Sakura : Ha merde désolée ! "think: Je me suis encore excusée devant Itachi ! O.O"

Itachi :... Tu n'aurais pas croisée Sasuke ?

Sakura : QUOI! Mais...Comment tu sais ?

Itachi : C'était une question ...-' Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ou retenu ?

Sakura : Non mais attends un peu là ! J'ai jamais dis que j'allais tuer Sasuke! Ca va pas!

Et puis il tient pas en place c'est pas de ma faute. Tu lui veux quoi à Sasuke ?

Le tuer ? Je t'interdis de le toucher ! Compris

Itachi :...Tu as fini ?

Sakura : NON! /" think: Pourquoi je rougis comme ça moi ? O/?/O"

Itachi (sourire invisible): Tu es vraiment...Une fille... Bizarre...

**[A suivre ]**


	7. SAISON I chap7:odd destiny!

**Chapitre 7: odd destiny!**

Sakura :' think: J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Moi, ici, avec Itachi tous les jours ! =S Et en plus à chercher Sasuke ! Il est bizarre Itachi et il OSE dire que je suis étrange ! Mais... pourquoi je pense qu'à lui ? C'est pas parce que je traine avec lui que je dois tout le temps me parler de lui rhaa. Vitee il faut que je pense à Sasuke. ^^ Moi avec lui ! *p* A parler de tout et de rien. Haa le paradis quoi ! *O*

D'un coup son visage qui se rapproche du sien... ! MERDEEE ! o

Sakura : Tu m'as fais mal là

Itachi : C'est fait pour ...

Sakura : Je te hais ! Tu viens de gâcher un moment super important !

Itachi : ... "Think: Je commence à avoir l'habitude que tout le monde me haie. -.-' "

Sakura : Parle !

Itachi : De quel moment important tu parlais ?

Sakura : O/O ...Euh ... (Elle part dans sa tente gênée.)

S I L E N C E ... D E ... M O R T

Sakura : KYAIIII !

Itachi en rentrant dans sa chambre: Il t'arrive quoi encore ? -.-'''

Sakura (En lui montrant du doigt son "lit" qui venait de se faire écraser par un arbre) : Tu veux bien me prêter ton lit pour cette nuit ? ^^''

Itachi : Non.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Itachi : T'es chiante !

Sakura : "think: On dirait Sasuke quand Itachi m'a dis que j'étais chiante ... Ca me fait tout bizarre...

Mais pourquoi ça me blesse autant ? Je sers à rien. Si je mourrais ça ne fera rien de plus rien de moins.

Itachi sera bien content et tout les autres aussi... En plus Itachi me déteste ! Je lui cause que des soucis. Comme à tout le monde. Il faut que je regarde la vérité en face !

...: SAKURA!

Sakura : Hein? (Tourne la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de l'appeler.) N...NARUTO !

Naruto (court vers elle): Ha on t'a enfin retrouvée ! Je suis si content ! ^^

Sakura : Comment...

Naruto (la coupe): On a besoin de toi à Konoha c'est urgent! Et pourquoi tu t'es enfuie de Konoha ?

Sakura : MAIS JE NE ME SUIS PAS ENFUIE !

Naruto: On t'a vu partir avec deux types ! N'essaye pas de nous mentir !

Sakura : N...Naruto ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE...

Naruto (la coupe): Pff tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Pourquoi tu ne meurs pas ? Ca serait mieux pour tout le monde !

Sakura : O"_O" M...Mais...

Naruto: Arrête de chialer bordel ! Ouvre les yeux personne ne t'aime et encore moins Sasuke !

Sakura : « think: Les mots ne sortent pas ... Je me sens si mal... "

Sasuke: Tiens tu es encore vivante toi ? -.- C'est si facile de se servir de toi tu es si bête que j'ai su si facilement que tu étais avec Itachi! Tu m'as mentis à moi ? Tu as changée Sakura! Naruto ne me croyait pas que tu étais bel et bien du côté de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura : C'EST FAUX ! JE SUIS PAS AVEC EUX !

Naruto: Tu nous as tous trahis Sakura... Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Sakura : STOP arrêtez !

Sakura les mains sur son visage où les larmes coulaient à flot.

Naruto: Ne reviens plus jamais à Konoha !

**[A suivre ]**


	8. SAISON I chap8:dream or reality ?

**Chapitre 8: dream or reality ?**

Sakura : « think: Pourquoi ils ne me croient pas ? Je suis vraiment avec l'Akatsuki maintenant ? C'est pas parce que je suis avec eux depuis une semaine déjà que je suis de leur côté! Je trahirais jamais Konoha ! Ils me racontent n' importe quoi! C'est pas possible! "

B LA N C ...

Naruto :... Sakura...

Sakura : Gn ?...

Naruto : SAKURA!

Elle ouvrit les yeux ... Et la première personne qu'elle vit c'était Naruto qui la regardait.

Sakura : «think: ... Je dois leur faire confiance ! Même si j'ai du mal à les croire. Je ressentais tout de même quand Itachi m'avait donné un grand coup derrière la tête. C'était pas du faux je l'ai bien senti pourtant ! "

Tout le monde débarqua dans sa chambre et vous devinez un peu la suite. XD

Pas besoin de vous faire un tableau : tout le monde est content et tout. ^^"

Naruto : Et si on faisait une petite fête pour fêter la guérison de Sakura ? =D

Sakura : Heu... Faut pas exagérer. ^^"

Tout le monde: Ouais bonne idée !

Y a la fête, ils s'amusent bien même si Sakura n'était tout de même pas très en forme. Sakura partie s'assoir dehors pour être un peu seule avec elle même. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps seule qu'Ino vint lui tenir compagnie.

Ino : Sakura !^^

Sakura : Oui ? ^^ "think: Pourquoi il faut qu'on vienne me parler ? -.-" J'ai pas envie là. "

Ino : Je dois surement me tromper mais tu m'as l'air assez absente. ^^"

Sakura : Tu te trompes, je suis tout à fait présente ! ""

Ino : Pff arrêtes tu ne sais pas mentir ! XP Allez dis moi c'est Sasuke ? ;)

Sakura : Hein? Sasuke? -.-'

Ino : Quoi! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'as oublié !O.O ?

Sakura : Non, non! Je pourrais jamais oublier mon 1er amour ! ^^

Ino : C'est qui alors ? ^_^

Sakura : Ca te regarde ? ET PUIS COMMENT ÇA C'EST QUI ? /

Ino : Waouh calme ! ^^" Ca ce voit que tu es amoureuse alors dis moi ! ^^

Sakura : Où vas-tu chercher ça ? -/-

Ino : Tu rougis. ^^

Sakura : Quoi ! O/O

Ino : Il n'y a pas que ça ! UoU Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude tu es beaucoup plus souriante. Et là tu as l'air perdue. ^^"" Dis moi sans mentir tu as un problème avec ton copain ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance. ^^

Sakura : Hey bien c'est un peu...Comment dire, compliqué. ^^"

Ino : Pas grave raconte. ^^ ! "Think: J'adore les histoires compliquée. : P "

Sakura : Bon ok... En faite je ne fais que de penser et j'ai envie de revoir une personne que j'ai rencontré en rêve. ^^''''

Ino : Halala ! Ca s'appelle l'amour ça, mais cette personne est bien réelle ?

Sakura : Oui bien sur ! Mais peut être qu'il ne se souvient plus de moi...

Ino (la tape sur la tête): Idiote ! On n'oublie pas les gens comme ça! Mais il t'aime au moins ?

Sakura : Je sais pas... MAIS POURQUOI je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! !"Think: Moi ? Amoureuse d'Itachi? XD"

Ino : Tu l'aimes surement parce qu'il est calme, intentionné, gentil...

Sakura (elle est morte de rire XD): Lui gentil ? XD Alors la pour qu'il soit calme il est calme et intentionné ! XD

Ino : Tu es tombée amoureuse de l'ennemi !

Sakura : Hein? Bien sur que non voyons !

Ino : De toute façon tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Il ne doit pas être si méchant pour qu'une idiote comme toi aime ce type. ".think: Elle sait toujours pas mentir. X)"

Sakura : T'es sympa toi ! Et de toute façon je l'aime pas !

Ino(soupire) : Ouvre les yeux tu es folle amoureuse de lui !

**[A suivre et si vous comprenez pas tout c'est normal ^^ ]**


	9. SAISON I chap9:its love of always has

**Chapitre 9: the research of its love of always has**

Sakura : NOOON!

Ino :"think: Elle est vraiment bornée ! -' "

VA RETROUVER ITACHI TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD!

Sakura : Quoi ? Tu le savais ?

Ino : Tu aimes Itachi Uchiwa ...En faite la vérité c'est que...On t'a retrouvé inconsciente à l'entrée de Konoha.

Sakura : Quoi !Vous m'avez mentis pour votre histoire de cancer !

Ino : Ne dit à personne ce que je viens de te dire surtout ! Ils savent tous que tu es avec Itachi Mais ils veulent que tu l'oublies, tu n'as pas le droit de l'aimer !

Sakura : QUOIIIIIIIII ? MAIS POURQUOI TU ME DIS ÇA !

Ino : Va le revoir mais ça sera la dernière fois.

Sakura partie en courant pour partir de Konoha et retrouver Itachi.

Sakura : «think: Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer merde ? Je fais ce que je veux !

Il faut que je le retrouve !"

...: NON ! N'y va pas!

Sakura : Pousse toi de là Naruto ! En plus vous m'avez tous mentis !

Naruto "think: Comment elle le sait ?" Oui mais c'était pour ton bien ! Tu ne dois plus t'approcher de lui il est trop dangereux !

Sakura : JE M'EN FOUS !

Naruto : Rappelle toi ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke et qu'il a tué tout les gens de son clan ! Il fait parti de l'Akatsuki maintenant et il risque de te tuer!

Sakura : IL A CHANGE! Il me ferra rien et au pire je m'en fous qu'il me tue !

Naruto : SAKURA SI TU PARS NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS À KONOHA !

Sakura : QUOI !

Naruto : Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça ...

Sakura : POURQUOI VOUS VOULEZ PAS!

Naruto : Tu veux rester avec l'ennemi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sakura ! Reprends-toi !

Sakura :... Juste une fois ...Une dernière fois je t'en supplie! (S'accroche à lui en se retenant de pleurer.)

Naruto : ...Je n'ai pas le droit. (Détourne son regard) C'est comme Sasuke tu veux que je me retrouve tout seul ? Tu m'abandonnes à ton tour.

Sakura : NON ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Arrête tes conneries ! "Think: Je n'ai pas le choix...Ma place est ici.

Je pense vraiment qu'à moi ! Et Naruto dans tout ça ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner " Il faut que je l'oublie ...

Naruto : On rentre Sakura...

Sakura (tête baissée laissant ses larmes s'écrasersur le sol)"think: C'est la vie...

...: C'est quoi ce comportement ! Reprends-toi Sakura ! Tu n'as qu'une vie alors ne la gâche pas !

Sakura : «think : mais cette voix je la connais !" Maman ?

...: Sakura ma chérie tu sais bien que tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie au près de Naruto alors fais ta vie !

Vas-y pars sinon tu le regretteras plus tard ! Mais fais tout de même attention.

Sakura : Oui maman tu as raison! Je ne dois pas abandonner !

J'allais commettre une grosse bêtise, merci maman !"

Sakura : Désolé Naruto...Mais je ne peux pas te suivre. J'ai une chose importante à faire.

Naruto : Sakura! Non n'y va pas!

Sakura : Pardonne moi... "Think: je l'aime je deviens folle j'en peux plus !"

Elle courut le plus vite possible qu'elle pu sortant de Konoha. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, Sakura se fichait de toute cette eau et des autres. Pour le moment tout ce qui l'importait était de le retrouver même si ça devait être la dernière fois.

**[ A SUIVRE... ]**


	10. SAISON I chap10:the end of everything

**Chapitre 10: the end of everything ?**

Elle courrait à fond dans la forêt cherchant Itachi. Elle ne le trouvait pas mais elle était déterminée à le trouver même si elle devait donne son âme au diable pour le voir. [C'est romantique mes phrases ! xD]

Sakura : Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

...: Là pour... T'empêcher de revoir Itachi.

Sakura : ...VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT CHIANTS! MOI JE VEUX LE REVOIR ET C'EST PAS TOI QUI M'EN EMPÊCHERA !

Kisame : Arrête de crier ! ITACHI NE VEUT PLUS TE VOIR ALORS DÉGAGE !

Sakura : ARRÊTEZ DE TOUS ME MENTIR ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Kisame : T'es bouchée ou quoi ! IL NE VEUT PLUS TE VOIR ! Tu comprends le français ?

Sakura : Grrr menteur ! De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le retrouver !

Kisame : Je ne t'aime pas du tout mais je ne te mentirais pas sur ce sujet là. Et puis pourquoi tu veux le revoir ?

Sakura : C'est pour lui dire une chose importante.

Kisame : Je vais te dire où est Itachi. Il est parti se battre contre son frère.

Sakura : QUOI! Tu rigoles ?

Kisame : J'ai une tête à rigoler là ?-.-'

Sakura : Mais... S'il meurt je ne pourrais jamais plus le revoir !

Kisame : Ouais !

Sakura : Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Kisame : Bon je te laisse ! (parti)

Sakura : ATT!.." think: Merde!"

...: Alors comment lui as tu annoncé ça ?

Kisame : Normalement ... Mais dis moi pourquoi c'était à moi de lui dire ça ?

...: Parce que c'était ton partenaire.

Kisame : Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris mais bon tant pis.

...: "think: Je me demande ce qu'il lui a dit tout de même. -.-''"

Sakura fit demi-tour pour rentrer à Konoha mais elle se demandait s'il voudrait bien qu'elle reste à Konoha.

Sakura : «think : Itachi ne meurt pas ! S'il meurt je lui pardonnerais jamais ! Et Sasuke ne dois pas mourir non plus ! Rah c'est obligé que l'un d'eux meurt ! Et je peux rien faire."

Elle rentra dans Konoha, puis c'était arrêtée mais Sakura était tellement chamboulée par tous ces événements qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

...: SAKURA!

Sakura : Oui...

...: Hey ho ! C'est moi Naruto !

Sakura : Ha Naruto je suis désolée pour...

Naruto (la coupe): Ne dis plus rien ! Tu es trempée tu vas attraper froid comme ça !

Il la ramena chez elle, Sakura partie se changer et revint voir Naruto toujours le regard vide.

Naruto : Sakura tu me fais peur là !

Sakura : Naruto... Je n'ai pas pu le revoir et je le reverrais plus jamais...

Elle ne pleurait même plus car elle n'en avait plus la force.

**[A suivre ]**


	11. SAISON I chap11:die part love

**Chapitre 11: die part love**

Naruto: ... 'Think: Je ne peux pas dire tant mieux sinon elle va me tuer ! =s "

Sakura: Naruto ...Itachi est mort.

Naruto: Hein? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sakura: Je le sais c'est tout. Tu veux bien sortir s'il te plait.

Naruto: SAKURA ! Tu es sure que ça va ?

Sakura: Mais oui tout va bien. ^^ (sourire forcé)

Naruto: S'il y a le moindre problème préviens-moi !

Sakura:...

Naruto: D'accord!

Sakura: Oui.

Naruto sorti de chez elle inquiet pour elle et il alla voir Tsunade pour que Sakura puise rester à Konoha.

Naruto: Salut la vielle !^^

Truande: GRRR NARUTO !

Naruto: Vous voulez bien que Sakura reste à Konoha ^^?

Tsunade: Non !

Naruto: Hein? Mais pourquoi ça ?

Tsunade: Sakura nous a trahis ! Elle a tout fait pour revoir cet Uchiwa. Sakura a changé elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Elle serait capable de nous trahir et de servir l'Akatsuki. Elle est devenue trop dangereuse pour Konoha pour qu'elle reste ici!

Naruto: QUOI !Vous ne faites même pas confiance à Sakura ? Elle ne nous trahira jamais !

Je la connais mieux que n'importe qui pour dire qu'elle n'est pas comme ça !

Tsunade: Je suis désolée Naruto mais il en va de la survie de Konoha.

Naruto: Il n'y a pas une autre solution? Vous n'avez plus confiance en votre élève?

Tsunade: J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus ! Va lui dire qu'elle devra quitter Konoha demain matin.

Naruto: NON! Je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez faire une chose pareille ! Je vous déteste !(il parti en claquant la porte)

...: Je dois aller le rechercher pour cette affront ?

Tsunade: Non ce n'est pas la peine. Il faut le comprendre ...C'est dur pour lui.

Naruto courra chez Sakura (il est 22h) pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il frappa à la porte de chez elle une fois puis une deuxième fois et au bout de la 4ème fois il était vraiment inquiet pour elle et défonça sa porte. Il rentra et ne la vit pas alors il courra et ouvra la porte de sa chambre.

Naruto: SAKURA!

Sakura: Kof kof Naruto ?

Elle était dans son lit et toussait beaucoup.

Naruto: Sakura tu es toute pale il faut que tu te soignes !

Sakura: Non je ne veux pas !

Naruto (s'assit à côté de son lit): C'est à cause d'Itachi c'est ça ?

Sakura:... Non. "

Naruto: Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. ^^""" Au faite je suis allé voir Tsunade tout à l'heure.

Sakura: Ha...?

Naruto: Elle veut...que tu quittes Konoha.

Sakura: De toute façon j'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Naruto: Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? NE DIS PAS DE CONNERIES!

Sakura: Tout le monde me déteste maintenant je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Naruto: Mais non ! Moi je t'adore ! Ils pensent seulement que tu nous as trahis! Mais c'est faux je le sais ! Tu n'iras jamais du côté du mal !

Sakura: Tu te trompes... Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour Itachi et moi même je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

Naruto: Arrête un peu! JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU NE FERRAS JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREIL! Sakura !Tu dois êtres malade je vais appeler le médecin !

Sakura: Ca ne sert à rien...

Naruto ne l'écouta pas et alla chercher un médecin. Et 6 minutes plus tard le médecin arriva et commença à l'occulter.

Médecin: C'est bon vous pouvez rentrer jeune homme. U.U

Naruto (défonce la porte) : OUI! ALORS DOCTEUR C'EST GRAVE ? [xD]

Médecin: J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Elle va mourir.

Naruto:...Quoi...Non... VOUS MENTEZ CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Médecin: En faite elle n'a plus la volonté de vivre elle a du avoir un choc terrible pour qu'elle n'en n'ai plus envie. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire c'est psychologique.

Naruto: Non...Non! Sakura je t'interdis de mourir ! (S'approche d'elle)

**[A SUIVRE ]**


	12. SAISON Ichap12:the last breath of Sakura

**Chapitre 12 : the last breath of Sakura ?**

Le médecin parti et alla voir Tsunade pour lui raconter cette tragique nouvelle. Quand elle sut cela, elle abandonna l'idée de vouloir chasser Sakura de Konoha. Ils ont porté Sakura à l'hôpital. Personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans sa chambre sans l'autorisation de Sakura ou du docteur. 3 jours s'étaient déjà écoulés, Naruto ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Sakura. Naruto commença à discuter dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec Tsunade.

Naruto: Dites Tsunade...

Tsunade: Oui Naruto?

Naruto: Je peux retrouver Itachi c'est le seul moyen de sauver Sakura !

Tsunade: Non! Ça ne servirait à rien. Itachi ne viendra jamais à l'hôpital voir Sakura même si tu le forces.

Naruto: Oui c'est vrai... Mais je ne veux pas que Sakura meurt !

Tsunade: Tu sais elle ne mange plus et ne boit plus elle se vide petit à petit de ses forces... Et en plus elle crache du sang depuis hier soir.

Naruto: Que faire ? ON NE PEUT PAS RESTER LÀ SANS RIEN FAIRE !

Tsunade: Calme-toi Naruto ! Tu sais très bien que si on pouvait y faire quelque chose on l'aurait fait depuis longtemps !

Naruto: Oui mais savoir que Sakura est en train de mourir et qu'on y peut rien ...Ca m'énerve !

Tsunade: Je comprends ta souffrance...

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Sakura.

Sakura: «think: Je vais mourir... Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et savoir qu'il est mort me donne encore plus envie de mourir ! J'aurais tant voulu le revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir... Même si ça devait durer que 2 secondes! J'ai mal ! Je ... Hein? Quelqu'un est rentré dans ma chambre ? Mais c'est ? J'ai du mal à bien voir ...Je dois rêver ça ne peut pas ! O.O" Itachi!Kof ! Kof ! Merde...

Itachi: Même malade il faut que tu cries. -'

Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle sans la quitter du regard.

Sakura: Tu es vivant ?

Itachi: Oui mais plus pour longtemps mais toi tu dois continuer à vivre ! Tu m'as obligé à venir ici. Et en plus pour te voir dans cet état tout ça pour moi ? Tu voulais pourtant rentrer à Konoha et maintenant que t'y es tu...

Sakura(le coupe): Tais toi ! Tu sais très bien que... / Jet 'aime et que... Tu as fais ça pour m'obliger à dire que je t'aime avoue ! Tu avais encore prévu ton coup !

Itachi (sourire invisible): Tu es de moins en moins bête tu fais des progrès. [xD]

Sakura: Et mon poing dans ta gueule et on verra si je fais des progrès !-.-'

Itachi: Tu vas beaucoup mieux on dirait.

Sakura: Itachi... Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?

Itachi: Je suis venu à temps on dirait.

Sakura: hein? "Think: Pourquoi il a évité le sujet?"

Itachi: On y va ?

Il la porta comme dans les mariages. *O* Quand on porte la mariée. = 3 [trop chou xD]

Sakura: Hey attends ! / "think: Waouh c'est haut ! "

Itachi: ?

Sakura: Je vais pas sortir en pyjama ! /

Itachi: Je ne vois pas le problème.

Sakura: QUOI !/ T'es pervers ou quoi ! Passe moi mes habits ils sont sur la chaise là bas.-/-

Itachi: Pff. (il fit ce que Sakura lui dit de faire) [Pour une fois. xD] On y va maintenant.

Sakura: Mais faut que je me change maintenant!

Itachi: On a pas le temps.[Comme d'hab avec lui. xD]

Ils sont déjà partis de Konoha c'est sur qu'avec Itachi ça va vite. xD

Sakura: Je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir à Konoha...

Itachi: ...(le message qui tue xD)

Sakura: On fait comment?

Itachi: Tu veux dire TU fais comment?

JE COUPE ! XD Au moment même où Sakura et Itachi venait d'arriver dans la forêt, Naruto avait un mauvais pressentiment. Naruto sans rien dire se leva brusquement et ouvra la porte de chambre où était Sakura.

Naruto: SAKURA!

Naruto: Où est-elle passée?

...: Calme toi Naruto

Naruto: Kakashi mais...

Kakashi: Il est venu la chercher.

Naruto: Mais de qui vous parlez ?

Kakashi: Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto: Il faut la retrouver!

Kakashi: Non! Tu veux que Sakura meure ?

Naruto: Bien sur que non!

Kakashi: Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a plus sa place ici. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre son comportement.

Naruto: Elle ne pourra plus jamais revenir à Konoha?

Kakashi: Non...Elle est à présent du côté de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto: Je n'arrive pas à y croire ...Sakura...Comment elle a put faire une chose pareille ?

Tsunade: Il faut que Sakura meurt .Elle est devenue trop dangereuse.

Naruto: NON ! SASUKE ET ENSUITE SAKURA ! POURQUOI ?

Tsunade: Surtout Naruto si tu recroises Sakura n'hésite surtout pas à...la ...tuer.

Naruto: Je...Ne pourrais ! (Laisse couler ses larmes)

Kakashi: Tu dois l'oublier elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était autrefois.

**[Désolé à suivre xD ]**


	13. SAISON I chap13:new departure

**Chapitre 13 : new departure**

Pendant ce temps Itachi était toujours avec Sakura.^^

Sakura: Comment ça JE fais comment ? o Toi aussi tes dans la merde non ? Même si moi j'y suis plus que toi !

Itachi: C'était pour déconner. -'

Sakura: Mais vu que je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller maintenant je vais où ?

Itachi: Tu me suis.

Sakura: Ok mais on va où ? ^^'

Itachi: A ton avis ?

Sakura: A l'hôtel ! *o*

Itachi: Tu me l'as déjà sortie celle là. -' "think: Elle me fait honte des fois. "

Sakura: Ne me dis pas qu'on va à l'Akatsuki ? o

Itachi: Si.

Sakura: Pourquoi ? Ca tombe sur moi ? Je veux pas y aller !

Itachi: D'accord... (la repose sur le sol)

Sakura: Quoi! Non c'est bon t'as gagné !

Ils arrivèrent dans l'Akatsuki même si Sakura avait toujours peur de l'Akatsuki elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que de suivre Itachi.

...: Quoi encore elle !

Sakura":think: Ca commence..-' "

...: Itachi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

?: Laisse le Kisame!

Kisame: Oui chef mais pourquoi ce flamant rose est ici ?

Sakura: Grrr ! "think: calme toi Sakura! Calme toi il essaye juste de te provoquer ..."

Pein: Konan va occuper Sakura le temps qu'on est fini de discuter avec Itachi.

Sakura: Q...quoi? "think: Ho non pas elle !o"

...: Ne t'inquiètes pas je te ferrais rien.

Sakura: Tu m'as déjà dis ça l'autre fois! Je me ferrais pas avoir une 2ème fois !

Les mecs sont déjà partis. xD

Konan: Oui mais c'était diffèrent.

Sakura: Comment ça ?

Konan: C'était un ordre de Pein. U/U

Sakura: Hein O.o ? Ha ok je comprends mieux. Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça !

Konan: Ok." think: Peut-être. XP "

Sakura: Hm...

Konan: Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Sakura: Non ! "think: Elle va essayer de m'empoisonner ça ce trouve ! "

Konan: Je vais pas te tuer. -'

Sakura: Bon bah je veux bien alors. ^^ ( Trop facile à convaincre. xD)

Elles rentrèrent dans la cuisine de l'Akatsuki ATTENTION. xD Elles s'assirent autour de la table basse.

Konan sortit des verres et les pausa sur la table puis la bouteille d'eau. ^^Elle servit Sakura puis se servit.

Konan: Voilà. ^^

Sakura: ... (Elle bue son verre d'eau)

Konan: Tu dois te faire du souci ?

Sakura: Oui... ils doivent tous penser que je les ai trahis maintenant...

Konan: Si tu n'es plus à Konoha ça veut dire que tu n'y avais plus ta place.

Sakura: Quoi! N' importe quoi ! A Konoha j'avais pleins d'amis et...

Konan(la coupe): Tes amis tu dis? Ils n'arrivent même pas à comprendre "tes amis" que tu puisses aimer un dangereux criminel de rang S.

Sakura: / C'est de ma faute ! "think: En même temps je les comprends un peu sur ce coup là..."

Konan: ? Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Sakura: Je n'aurais jamais dut tomber amoureuse de lui ! J'aurais du aimer Sasuke !

Konan: L'amour n'a pas de règles. Tu te donnes des règles toute seule là baka !

Sakura: Mais... Tu ne comprends pas! Moi aimer le frère de Sasuke qui est en plus un assassin !

Konan: Pfff arrête d'essayer de te justifier. Tu l'aimes point barre !

Sakura: Itachi m'a dit une chose étrange à l'hôpital...( elle baissa la tête )

Konan: Il t'a dit quoi ?

Sakura: Qu'il n'en avait plus longtemps...Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

Konan: ... Tu veux des gâteaux ! ? ^^

Sakura(étonnée): Hein?

Konan: Ha. ^^""" think: j'aurais put trouver mieux comme diversion tout de même. ^^" "

Sakura: Pourquoi tu fais tout pour éviter le sujet ?

Konan: Hein? Désolé Sakura mais je dois te laisser. ( téléportation)

Sakura: Génial. -' Me revoilà de nouveau toute seule...

**[A suivre]**


	14. SAISON I chap14:love saves everything!

**Chapitre 14 : love saves everything!**

Konan: Ha au faite Sakura !

Sakura: Oui ?^.^

Konan: Tu l'as embrassé Itachi?^^ (C'est plutôt directe comme question. XD)

Sakura: Quoi O/O Euh... Non! /

Konan: Pff qu'est-ce que vous êtes coincés ! (Puis elle partie)

Sakura:' think: Elle est folle ! -/- ' Moi embrasser Itachi ? Pouah dans ses rêves ! Enfin bon...Il fout quoi Itachi? Ca dure toujours 2 heures quand le vioque (elle parle de Pein xD) veut parler avec Itachi ! o Moi j'ai pas envie de rester là ! Surtout qu'ils sont bizarre les gens ici. =s Bon y a quoi dans le frigo ? (XD) Bah vuque j'ai rien d'autre à faire... Et qu'Itachi m'a abandonné ... Ouaaah trop cool ! Y a du rhum ! *p* Et de la vodka ! (Beurk! xD) Bon je vais en boire un verre mais c'est tout sinon je vais êtres complètement pétée comme la dernière fois que j'en ai pris. U.U" C'était quand déjà...Ha oui ! "

Flash back

Sakura était à l'anniversaire de Naruto et il y avait plein de boissons bien alcoolisées. xD

Sakura «: think: Beurk ! Y a plein d'alcool ! Comment Naruto peut boire des trucs aussi infectes ?"

Naruto: Sakura! Ca va tu t'amuses bien ? ^/^

Sakura: Oué mais toi t'es complètement pété. ^^""

Naruto: Mais non hips ! Mais non ! */*

Sakura: Tu me fais peur là et en plus t'as les yeux qui brillent maintenant. ^^"""

Naruto: Moi au moins je ne suis pas coincé comme toi ! :/P

Sakura: QUOI ! Moi !COINCÉE ? On parie combien que je suis pas coincée? !

Naruto: Bon bah alors bois un verre de ponch. ^/^

Sakura: Euh..."think: Vaudrait mieux pas tout de même ..."

Naruto: Pff dégonflée !

Sakura: QUO I!T'as dit quoi là ! On va voir c'est qui le plus dégonflés de nous deux !

Elle prit la premier bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait sous la main et bue toute la bouteille !

Tout le monde: O.O

Naruto: YAA Sakura ! T'es trop forte !^/^

Temari: Sakura ? Tu vas bien ? O.O""

Sakura: Euh...Zuii...Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! z/z

Elle s'écroula part terre et tout le monde se précipita autour de Sakura.

Tout le monde: SAKURA!

Sakura: ZzZzzzZzZ...

Tout le monde: ...Elle dort. ^^""

Fin du Flash back

Sakura était en face de la bouteille de vodka et ne la quittait pas des yeux hésitant à mort

de boire ou non. Depuis la première fois qu'elle avait bue de l'alcool elle était devenue accro. (xD)

Sakura: «think: Bon allez je vais boire UN verre. Ca va pas me tuer c'est bon ^^

et au pire ça sera de la faute d'Itachi ! Voilà comme ça sa ne sera pas de ma faute. :P"

Elle bue un verre de vodka puis deux...Puis trois.^^'

Sakura: Aie! Je crois...Que..J'ai abusé là. ^/^"" Bon je fini mon verre et j'arrête après !

Elle fini son 4ème verre. -'

Sakura: «think: J'ai mal au crâne ! /"" "

Elle se leva elle avait beaucoup de mal à tenir debout .Elle avait les mains contre le mur et marchait face au mur de peur de tomber par terre. Elle sortie de la cuisine toujours face au mur.

Sakura: «think: J'ai le vertige. =s Aie ma tête ! Il est où Itachi merde ! "

...: Sakura?

Sakura: «think: Cette voix ? Je la connais ...Mais j'arrive pas à cerner la personne qui me parle. Je vois flou merde je tremble ! / J'arrive plus à marcher comme si j'étais paralysée... il/elle s'approche de moi merde et si il/elle voulait me tuer je dois faire quelque chose!"

...: Calme toi Sakura...

Sakura: «think: Pourquoi il met sa main sur mon front ? O/O"

...: Idiote ! Tu es malade.

Sakura: Euh...Non. -/-'' Et puis tu es qui ?

Elle allait s'écrouler par terre mais cette ombre floue pour Sakura la rattrapa et la pris dans ces bras et...Plus rien !

Sakura se réveilla en ouvra lentement les yeux .Elle avait toujours un mal fou à la tête et avait les yeux brillants. Elle était allongée sur un lit qui était situé dans une chambre tout à fait classique.

Sakura: Aie ma tête ...

... : Tu devrais arrêter de boire !

Sakura: I...ITACHI O/O "think: Pourquoi il est au dessus de moi ? */*"

Itachi: Tu as trop bu idiote. -'

Sakura: Quoi !O/o Et arrête de dire que je suis idiote tu m'énerves à la fin !/

Itachi: Mais tu es une idiote! Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

Sakura: Grrr je ne suis pas idiote !

Itachi: On a assez de problème comme ça et toi tu bois ! Alors tu es une vraie idiote! (amusé par la réaction de Sakura)

Sakura: CREVE! / (S'agrippe a lui et essaye de le faire tomber du lit.)

**[A suivre ]**


	15. SAISON I chap15:the return in blackness

**Chapitre 15 : the return in blackness**

Sakura essaya de faire tomber Itachi du lit mais celui ci était bien plus lourd que Sakura. [XD]

Itachi lui attrapa ses poignés sans trop les serrer pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Itachi: Pff t'es trop nulle !

Sakura: QUOI !TU ME CHERCHES !

Sakura essaya vainement de se débattre mais Itachi était bien plus fort qu'elle ce qui énervait Sakura.

Elle aurait bien aimé le faire tomber du lit et se ficher de lui. [Sympa la. fille XD]

Sakura: Rah lâche moi sinon je te mords ![ C'est une sauvage ? O.O]

Itachi: ...

Itachi se rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui de Sakura qui rougit aussitôt ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans une situation comme celle la ne fit rien et contenta de rougir tandis que les lèvres d'Itachi se rapprochaient lentement de celles de Sakura, ils s'embrassèrent [enfin!] et ils ne trouvèrent pas ça bien désagréable [XD] et approfondir leur baiser à la fin ils durent séparer leurs lèvres pour reprendre de l'air. U.U" Bien sur ça ne s'arrête pas là, tout ça alla beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple baiser ^^ [Mais je ne fais pas de lémon parce que Sakura est mineure. XD Na en faite c'est que j'ai la flemme. ^^" Une prochaine fois ! =P ]

LE MATIN

La lumière rentrait dans la chambre de Sakura vue qu'elle avait oublié de fermer les volets... [On se demande à cause de qui. : P]Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit une chaleur chaude juste à ses côtés et son corps blottit contre le sien. Elle se rappelle de la nuit qu'elle avait passée et devint rouge écarlate. Elle n'osa pas bouger.

Sakura « : think : merde! O/O J'ai fait quoi ? J'ai couché avec...I-T-A-C-H-I ! NON mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? o/o Comment Itachi va-t-il le prendre et...Rah je m'embrouille."

Elle le sentit bouger à ses côtés et se réveiller. Elle rassembla les draps contre elle comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit nue. -.-' [Ca sert à rien ce que tu fais Sakura. XD] Tout en rougissant.

Itachi: Tu es déjà réveillée baka ...

Sakura: FERME LA SINON JE TE TUE ! .

Itachi: Je rigolais ... -.-'

Sakura: Hm... -/- Et...Euh pour hier soir euh...

Itachi: Hier soir?

Sakura: Bah euh... Ui... -/- "think: Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? ."

Itachi: Non je vois pas. -.-

Sakura: GRRRRRRRRR ! DÉGAGE FAUT QUE JE M'HABILLE ! o

Itachi: Pffff...

Il prit son pantalon qui était juste à côté du lit et le mit en restant dans le lit .Et se leva.

Sakura: o/o "think: Il est trop beau ! *p* Rah ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ! C'est pas le moment."

Itachi: Dépêche toi de te préparer parce qu'on part.

Sakura: Où ça ? O.o

Il ne répondit rien et parti prendre une douche. [kayaiiii /] Sakura soupire part le comportement d'Itachi qui ne s'améliorait pas. Et mit ses habits d'hier en attendant qu'Itachi est fini de prendre sa douche. ^^

Sakura: «think: Et si j'allais l'espionner...*p* NOON mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore! Je ne suis pas une perverse ! Non! / Mais il est trop beau et sous la douche en plus kayaiiii ! */*"

Itachi: On y va.

Sakura: Ha mais et moi faut que je prenne une douche aussi! "Think: Il a fait vite ! O.O"

Itachi: Pas le temps ...

Sakura: MAIS JE VEUX PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE ! è_è

Itachi: ...

Il s'approcha d'elle et la porta puisqu'elle ne voulait plus avancer et nous faisait un caprice. -'

Et ils quittèrent l'Akatsuki sans problème.

Sakura: HEY ATTENDS! LÂCHE MOI JE SAIS MARCHER

Itachi: Ah bon ?

Sakura: GRRRRR ! .

Itachi: ... [Il reste toujours neutre ce type X'D]

Sakura: Itachi...

Itachi... "Think: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? -' "

Sakura: Il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à Naruto...

Itachi: ...Bien...

Il avait posé Sakura et marchèrent en direction de Konoha. Sakura avait le cœur lourd elle

allait trahir Konoha pour Itachi. Comment allaient-t-ils le prendre? Mal surement mais ce qu'elle ...

Sakura: Itachi je reviens.

Itachi:...

Sakura: Tu bouges pas ! Quand je reviendrais il faudra mettre certaines choses aux clair.

Itachi: ...

Sakura: -_-'"think : Il est toujours aussi bavard. -.-'"

Elle rentra dans Konoha qui était désert. Il y avait personne.

...: Elle est là ! Vite dépêchez vous!

**[ A suivre X) ]**


	16. SAISON I chap16:the treason of Sakura!

**Chapitre 16: the treason of Sakura!**

voix1 : Il faut l'éliminer !

Sakura venait d'entendre une voix qui lui était familière elle leva la tête et fit un bon en arrière en se mettant sur ses gardes.

...: Sakura...

Sakura: NARUTO ! Justement je te cherchais !

Naruto(les larmes aux yeux): Pourquoi...POURQUOI !

Sakura(en reculant): Naruto mais pourquoi tu pleures ?"Think: Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort j'ai peur tout d'un coup".

Naruto: Tu nous à TOUS trahis ! POURQUOI !POUQUOI TU NOUS A FAIS ÇA !

Sakura: Je l'aime ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ÇA ?

Naruto: ET BIEN SUR TU TOMBES SOIT DISANT AMOUREUSE DU FRÈRE DE SASUKE ! Comment peux-tu aimer ce type ! Il est violant méchant et IL A TUÉ TOUT SON CLAN !

Sakura: ARRÊTE ! IL...il...il n'est pas comme ça... En vrai il est gentil.

Naruto: Pff ! Arrête de me mentir ! Sakura je suis désolé mais...

Naruto avait baissé la tête et avait sortit un kunai. Il releva la tête laissant couler ses larmes à flot.

Naruto: JE N'AI PAS D'AUTRES CHOIX !

Sakura: NARUTO ! ESSAYE DE ME COMPRENDRE !

Naruto (s'approche d'elle toujours armé): Sakura...tu as fais ton choix... tu préférés Itachi à nous ...

Sakura: MAIS JE DOIS FAIRE MA VIE MERDE! COMPRENDS AU MOINS ÇA !

Naruto (continue à avancer): Tu ne fais plus partie de Konoha...

Sakura: J'aurais tant aimé que ça ne se finisse pas comme ça et que vous tous vous me comprendriez ...

Naruto: J'aurais tant voulu ne pas en arriver là...

Sakura: Tu vas me tuer ?

Naruto: JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX CROIS MOI !

Sakura:... TUE MOI ET QU'ON EN FINISSE !

A ce moment une personne m'attrapa par le bras et attrapa le kunai de Naruto.

Sakura: Hein ?

...: Alors gamine tu comptes crever ici ?

Sakura: Ha...Kisame. -.-'

Kisame: Comment ça " ha Kisame " ? è_é

Naruto: LAISSEZ SAKURA TRANQUILLE ! C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS TOUT CE QUI ARRIVE !

Kisame: Whaa il est enragé le gosse ! O.O""

Naruto commença à se transformer en Kyubi [ oulà ça va chauffer O.O]

Kisame: Il vaudrait mieux partir !

Sakura: NARUTO ! (Toujours en larme)

Naruto: Rendez nous Sakura ! VOUS AVEZ TOUT FAIT POUR LA MONTER CONTRE NOUS !( Kyubi à 2queue)

Sakura: NON NARUTO ARRÊTE !

Tout les ninjas de Konoha regardaient le spectacle mais ne voulaient pas intervenir de peur de subir la colère de Kyubi.

...: Sakura tu vas devoir mourir.

Sakura: TSUNADE ! MAIS POURQUOI VOUS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ?

Tsunade: Sakura tu es trop dangereuse pour nous depuis que tu es du côté de l'ennemi.

Sakura: JE SUIS AVEC ITACHI ! ET JE FAIS MA VIE ALORS LAISSEZ MOI !

Kyubi (bah ui c'est plus Naruto la U.U): JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ !

Kisame: Bon y va flamant rose parce que là ça se gatte !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Kyubi: JE VAIS TOUS VOUS MASSACRER !

Kakashi fit revenir Naruto à la raison avec le sceau. Qui reprit la forme originelle de Naruto et l'endormie puis il tomba par terre de fatigue.

Tsunade: Je vais envoyer des ninjas de Konoha à la poursuite de Sakura.

Kakashi: ...Je vais remmener Naruto chez lui.

Tsunade: Bien !

Sakura où est-elle ? Elle est dans la forêt en train de pleurer sur son sort.

Sakura: Et JE fais quoi maintenant ?

Kisame: On va à l'Akatsuki !

Sakura: Jamais de la vie! Je préfère encore crever !

Kisame: Comme tu veux...Mais réfléchis bien.

Sakura: Tssss laisse moi !

Kisame: Pense à Itachi. (et il disparu)

POV Sakura:

Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce que m'avait dit Kisame car je dois bien l'avouer que je M'EN FOUS ! Le plus important pour moi c'est Konoha ! JE VIENS DE TRAHIR KONOHA ! Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareil...

Tout ça pour une seule personne! J'ai tout perdu pour ITACHI ! Je l'aime à en mourir ! Où est-il ? Je le cherche dans la forêt depuis combien de temps déjà ! M'aurait t'il encore laissé ? NON JE N'AI PLUS QUE LUI ! Toute ma vie dépend de lui ! Sans lui je ne suis plus rien! J'ai tout perdu ! Mes amis, Konoha ma raison de vivre !

**[ A suivre ^^ ]**


	17. SAISON I chap17:everything

**Chapitre 17: message which changes everything...**

_POV Sakura._

Tout ce que je sais faire c'est pleurer ici sans rien faire d'autre ...

En attendant que des troupes de Konoha me trouvent et me tuent. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde où personne ne m'aime. Itachi mais où es-tu ? Il en a eu surement marre de moi et m'a laissé ici ! NON ! Je ne veux pas que ce que je dis soit vrai! Non je dis n'importe quoi ! Itachi ne ferrait jamais une chose pareille. J'ai froid... Je vais mourir de froid. Je ne veux plus vivre...Sans Itachi...

Je me laissais doucement m'endormir contre un arbre. Il pleuvait, il ventait ... J'avais affreusement froid.

Mais cela n'était rien part rapport à la souffrance que j'avais au cœur. Toute cette haine et cette solitude.

Quand on se sent mal aimer et si seul. Inutile ! Ne servir à personne...C'est ça ce dont j'avais peur depuis que j'ai rencontré Itachi. Mais comme dit un dicton " l'amour rend aveugle." Je voyais rien à part le bonheur d'être au près d'Itachi. Je suis si stupide que je ne me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite que l'aimer pour moi c'est L' IMPOSSIBLE ! J'enlevais mon bandeau et le jeta le plus que possible avec le peu de force qu'il me rester.

- Je vais mourir ici ...oui... et comme ça tout le monde sera content ... Je ne serais plus un boulet pour personne ... -

Hop je coupe on va Kakashi et Naruto. =P

Naruto: Gn...

Kakashi: Tu te réveilles enfin.

Naruto: Hm... SAKURA ! OÙ EST-ELLE ?

Kakashi: Partie avec un autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto:...

Kakashi: Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto mais on ne pourra pas pardonner à Sakura cette trahison.

Naruto: ... Pourquoi...je ne la comprends vraiment pas...

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Je suis perdu ...

Toc toc

Kakashi: Entrez !

Voix 1: J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Kakashi et Naruto : ?

Voix 1: SAKURA HARUNO EST MORTE !

Kakashi: Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous annoncez ?

Voix 1: Nous avons retrouvé son bandeau! (montre le bandeau)

Naruto: Sakura...NON VOUS L'AVEZ TUEZ !

Voix 1: Nous n'avons rien fait personne n'a encore retrouvé son cadavre.

Kakashi: Elle est peut être encore en vie.

Voix 1: Nous avons fouillé tout le secteur et aucune trace de son passage ou encore détecter son odeur.

Kakashi: Naruto ça va aller?

Naruto: TOUT ÇA C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS TOUS ET DE MOI LE PREMIER !

Naruto se leva de son lit et se changea et partit directement.

Kakashi: Quelle tragédie... Sasuke puis ensuite Sakura...

Voix 1:...

POV Sakura:

...: DLIG ! DILG !

Qu'est-ce que ? Je me relevais brusquement et le son venait de ma poche. C'était ce foutu portable.

Je le sorti et là il y avait écrit.

Portable:" Vous avez reçu un nouveau message voulez vous le lire maintenant ?"

Je lis le message et là je lis l'expéditeur de ce message...

ITACHI !

Je sursautai et lue son message avec impatience.

Itachi (message):" ... J'ai du partir mais tu pourras revenir me joindre dans un an quand tout sera fini.

Pour ta protection va à l'Akatsuki c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et idiote ne crois pas que je t'ai " abandonné dis toi que je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'expliquerai tout dans deux ans..."

Sakura : CONNARD![Pardonnez-la pour ce gros mot. U.U"]

Non mais il se fout de moi ! è_é Il croit vraiment que je vais l'attendre pendant 2 ANS !

ET en plus il ME traite d'idiote ! . Dans 2 ans je lui fais peau ! Il va en baver ! Et il veut que j'aille à l'Akatsuki. -'

J'aime pas cet endroit et il le sait bien ! Pff mais comment il connait mon numéro de portable ? O.o

Il a avait encore tout calculé ! Il m'énerve quand il calcule tout à l'avance ! . Bon je n'ai pas le choix ...-.-'

**[ A suivre ]**


	18. SAISON I chap18:becomes again has normal

**Chapitre 18: everything becomes again has normal**

Sakura marcha en direction de l'Akatsuki. Alors qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire ce que lui avait dicté Itachi. [FIN non je rigole XD ] Elle connaissait bien le chemin pour aller à l'Akatsuki. Elle était presque arrivée puis elle hésitait à rebrousser chemin.

...: Tu as enfin pris le bon choix.

Sakura: Tss ne croyez pas que je suis revenue pour vous.

...: Fais attention sur le ton sur lequel tu me parles.

Sakura: Sinon ?

voix2: Ho ho mais c'est qu'elle vous provoque !

Sakura: ..." think: Je devrais faire attention à ce que je dis...»

...: Tu ne servirais à rien à l'Akatsuki mieux vaut te tuer.

Sakura: Attendez avant de me tuer ! Je veux savoir pourquoi Itachi est partit !

...: Tu le sauras un jour.

Sakura: MAIS ! POURQUOI VOUS ME CACHER TOUJOURS TOUT ?

voix1: Elle fait trop de bruit ! Je peux la manger ?

Sakura: Quoi ? o.O NON ! Et aussi pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à Konoha comme ça tout d'un coup ? (voir chapitre 7)

...: *soupire* Mettez la en cage elle m'énerve.

Ils assommèrent Sakura avec je ne sais quoi et l'enfermèrent dans une chambre close où elle n'avait que la lumière artificielle.

Toc toc

...: Sakura?

Sakura: ...

...: Il faut que tu manges sinon tu vas mourir tu étais déjà mal en point quand tu es revenue à l'Akatsuki mais là ton état s'aggrave de jour en jour.

Sakura: FERME LA KONAN ! J'attends Itachi !

Konan: Tu vas attendre là sans manger pendant 2 ans ? Tu seras morte avant. Si tu ne manges pas tu mourras à la fin de la semaine.

Sakura: Je m'en fous !

Konan: Pense à Itachi.. .

Sakura (la coupe): ET TU CROIS QUE LUI IL PENSE A MOI !

Konan: Sakura il faut que tu deviennes plus forte et moins bornée quand tu reverras Itachi dans 2 ans.

Sakura: ... "Think: Pas con..."

Konan: Je vais convaincre Pein de te laisser sortir et que tu puisses t'entrainer tout en étant utile à l'Akatsuki.

Sakura: Mais comment ?

Konan: Faire le ménage part exemple. ^^

Sakura: Quoi !Ho non... -_-'

Konan: Je crois que tu n'auras pas d'autres choix.

Elle laissa Sakura de nouveau seule et Konan partie demander à Pein.

Konan refrappa à la porte de Sakura et l'ouvrit. Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de Konan.

Konan: Tu as tout mangé. ^^

Sakura: J'avais faim moi. ^^ *rire*

Konan: Je me disais bien aussi.

Sakura: Alors il a dit quoi ?

Konan: Je suis désolée...

Sakura: ..."think: Merde je fais comment ?"

Konan: Mais il veut bien !^^

Sakura: Quoi ! Trop cool !

Konan: *rire* Tu auras du voir la tête que tu faisais c'était à mourir de rire !

Sakura: Ce n'est pas marrant ! ""

Konan: Je rigolais !^^ T'as pas d'humour.

Sakura: Bon je sors moi. ^^

Elles sortirent de la prison et rejoignirent les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. ^^

Pein: Voilà la nouvelle qui va prendre la place d'Itachi pendant 2 ans.

voix1: elle sera moins efficace que lui !

voix2: oui mais on va faire avec.

Sakura:..."think : Ils me prennent pour un boulet ou quoi ? -.-' "

Pein: Il va falloir que vous vous donniez à fond. S'il y a la moindre erreur je vous tue ! Est-ce clair ?

Sakura: OUI! J'ai compris ce que je devais faire! Je dois progresser pendant ces deux ans et non rien faire en attendant Itachi! Je vais devenir beaucoup plus forte ! = D

**[ A suivre ]**


	19. SAISON I chap19:going to take place

**Chapitre 19: everything is well going to take place**

Pour Sakura on peut dire que le problème est réglé, elle va bosser pour l'Akatsuki pendant deux ans en tant que femme de ménage. ^^' Et elle aura droit à tous les jours 1 h d'entrainement avec Konan. La seule à bien vouloir l'entrainer. Bien sur Sakura n'avait pas le droit de sortir à l'extérieur sauf pour aller dans le jardin. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée ... Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe à Konoha?

Naruto marché joyeusement dans Konoha et il vit Hinata au loin et alla la voir.

...: Naruto ! ^/^

Naruto: Ca va Hinata ? ^^

Hinata: J'ai une question importante à te poser. ^/^"

Naruto: Vas-y je t'écoute. ^^

Hinata: Euh...Pour Sakura...

Naruto: Elle est morte. Pourquoi veux-tu revenir sur cette histoire ?

Hinata: Je suis sure qu'elle est encore en vie !

Naruto: Hinata...Ecoute moi

Hinata (le coupe): Moi je la comprends ! Naruto elle est vivante! Je ne sais pas où elle est mais je le sais qu'elle est en vie. Et toi aussi Naruto tu le sais !

Naruto: C'est vrai mais...Les chances sont faibles les jours ne sont plus pareils sans elle.

Hinata: Oui...

Naruto: Je suis sur qu'un jour on la reverra il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! =)

Hinata: Oui !^^

...: Vous avez fini les amoureux ?

Hinata: QUOI ! O/o

Naruto: Pff tu n'es pas marrant Kiba. -.-'

Kiba: Je rigole c'est bon. *rire*

Hinata: -/-"

Kiba: Vous discutiez de quoi avant que j'arrive ? Ou c'est top secret ! =P

Naruto: On parlait de Sakura...

Kiba: QUOI ! De cette traitresse ! Elle est morte ça ne sert plus à rien de penser à elle !

Naruto: Sakura n'est pas comme ça ! Tu ne la connais pas assez bien pour la juger !

Kiba: Pourquoi tu parles d'elle comme si elle était encore en vie ?

Naruto: TAIS-TOI !

Hinata: Naruto !Calme-toi ! Et Kiba arrête s'il te plait.

Kiba: Pff (il parti)

Hinata: Naruto ça va ?

Naruto: Oui mais j'ai enfin compris Sakura. Je l'ai compris trop tard...

Hinata: Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! Je suis sur qu'on reverra Sakura !

Naruto: Oui tu as raison Hinata !^^

Il lui fit un grand sourire et marchèrent dans Konoha. Entre l'Akatsuki et Konoha tout était redevenu paisible.

Enfin cela ne durera que 2 ans. Itachi avait disparu pour une raison inconnue en laissant Sakura à l'Akatsuki. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Sakura serait membre de l'Akatsuki ? Même pour une courte durée et pour un rôle pas extra...^^" Elle va devenir plus forte en restant avec l'Akatsuki. Un entrainement pour tout le monde même pour Naruto.

[1 an après]

Tsunade: Il va falloir faire attention ...

...: A quoi ?

Tsunade: Sakura je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement morte.

...: Sakura ? Pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle maintenant ?

Tsunade: Elle doit être à l'Akatsuki.

...: ...

Tsunade: Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire qu'attendre Kakashi.

Kakashi: Je vais prévenir Naruto.

Tsunade: Pour qu'il s'énerve ? Non mauvaise idée il le saura le moment venu.

**[ a suivre ]**


	20. SAISON I chap19:a new history!

**Chapitre 20: the beginning of a new history!**

2 ans venaient de s'écouler...Et Sakura était devenue beaucoup plus forte en restant à l'Akatsuki.

Même si n'avait pas été tout les jours faciles. Et pour Naruto c'était pareil. Ils ont tout les deux passés deux ans sans se voir.

Revenons à Sakura qui est en plein entrainement.

Konan: Alors Sakura ! Tu as la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui ?

Sakura: Tais toi et regarde !^^

A ce moment :

Diling dilign !

Sakura: Encore ce foutu téléphone qui sonne. -.-'

Konan: Bah vas répondre tu attends quoi ! ^^'

Elle sorti son portable de sa poche et en faite ce n'était pas un appel mais un sms. [ wha la technologie !^^]

Elle regarda l'expéditeur " Itachi". Elle fut très étonnée et son cœur commença à s'emballer.

Itachi (message): Sakura tu peux venir me rejoindre à présent. Je t'attends voici l'adresse ...(Y a l'adresse après xD)

Konan: C'est qui Sakura ?

Sakura: ...i ITACHI !

Konan: Quoi ? Non pas possible ! [C'est une vraie star ce mec XD]

Sakura: Je vais pouvoir le revoir ! =D

Konan qui lis le message: Il est toujours aussi direct ...

Sakura: Ouais bah c'est Itachi. -.-'

Sakura courra dans sa chambre rassembler ses affaires.

Konan : Tu pars ?

Sakura: Ben oui ! ^^ Adieu Konan à une prochaine fois.

Konan : Ouais allez dégage ! =P Va le rejoindre !

Sakura: Ouais j'y vais dis au revoir aux autres de ma part ! ^^

Konan : D'accord même s'ils en ont rien à faire !

Sakura sourit une dernière fois à Konan avant de partir en s'aventurant dans la forêt...

[Je coupe]

Tsunade : Naruto ?

Naruto: Oui la vielle ?

Tsunade: Ferme la ! . Et va dans la forêt !

Naruto: Pour quoi faire?

Tsunade: Tu pars avec Kiba parce qu'il a perdu son chien (Rho la mission merdique XD]-'

Naruto "think: il n'aurait pas pu aller le chercher tout seul ?"

Naruto quitta le bureau et alla rejoindre Kiba pour chercher son chien.

Naruto: Comment tu as fait pour le perdre ?

Kiba: C'est une longue histoire.

Naruto: O.o"

Kiba: AKAMARU ! T-T

Ils marchaient dans la forêt depuis un moment déjà.

Sakura: Ho tien un chien. ^^

chien: Ouaf ouaf !

Sakura: Akamaru c'est toi ? o.o "think: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?"

Akamaru: OUAF OUAF ![Super le chien XD]

Sakura: S'il y a Akamaru les troupes de Konoha ne doivent pas êtres bien loin! Vite je dois les éviter!

Elle partie en courant de branche en branche en faisant attention.

Naruto: Sa...SAKURA !

Sakura: Quoi ?Naruto c'est bien toi ?

Naruto: Je suis si...

Kiba(le coupe): Quoi ! Elle est encore en vie ! Pas possible ! O.O

Sakura: J'y vais Naruto!

Naruto: Sakura attends !

Sakura partie à toute allure et Naruto parti à sa poursuite.

Kiba: Akamaru ?

Akamaru: Ouaf !

Kiba: On va prévenir Tsunade vite !

Pendant ce temps là avec Naruto et Sakura.

Naruto: SAKURA ATTENDS-MOI !

Sakura: Merde je suis trop lente !

Il se mit devant elle lui barrant la route.

Naruto: Ecoute-moi au moins !

Sakura:...

Naruto: Je voulais m'excuser...Je me suis conduit comme un vrai idiot.

Sakura: Je dois partir Naruto...

Naruto: Pardonne-moi ! Je ne dirais à personne que je t'ai vue.

Sakura : Peut-être toi oui mais Kiba non.

Naruto: Merde! Je dois la rattraper! Sakura attends moi!

Naruto partit à la poursuite de Kiba. Et l'empêcha de dire à tout le monde que Sakura est en vie. Heureusement personne ne crut à l'histoire de Kiba enfin presque tout le monde sauf Naruto et...

Sakura elle n'attendit pas Naruto et partie dans le pays où Itachi était.

Sakura marchait joyeuse à l'idée qu'elle allait pouvoir vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours au près de son bien aimé enfin... C'est ce qu'elle croyait ='P

Sakura: JE SUIS DE RETOUR ITACHI ! ATTENDS MOI J'ARRIVE ! = D "think: Je vais le démonter ! o "

**Fin de la 1ere saison ^^**

**Dans la 2ème saison " Le criminel et la fleur" vous aurez la chance d'avoir 3 personnages principaux Sakura, Itachi et Sasuke. Les choses ne vont pas se passer comme l'avait prévue Sakura et encore moins Itachi. Vous vous demandez toujours:**

**Mais pourquoi dans le chapitre 7 on ne voit plus du tout Itachi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**Pourquoi Itachi a quitté l'akatsuki?**

**Mais pourquoi il dit qu'Itachi va bientôt mourir est-il réellement mort en faite ?**

**Est-ce que Konaha va continuer à poursuivre Sakura et a essayer de la tuer ?**

**Toutes ces questions que vous vous posez ... Vous saurez la réponse dans la :**

_**Saison 2(résumé à la page de présentation)**_


	21. SAISON II  chap1:I am nothing

_capacitéAnime/Manga_ **« Naruto »**

_Author: _**Bln-Sasori**

_Fiction Rated:_ **M**

_Couple :_ **SakuraXItachi**

_Auteur :_**Bln-Sasori donc , moi**

_Genre :_ **Drame / Romance**

_Disclaimer : _**Ils m'appartiennent pas !**

_Titre :_ **Le criminel & la fleur**

_fanfic 2:_ **l'amour du temps**[ saku/ita (saison 2)]

_Chapitre: _**1/20**

_Résumé: _**2 ans se sont écoulés et que Sakura n'a plus revu Itachi alors qu'il était partit loin d'elle de son plein grès...(voir la saison1)Enfin les 2 années passées, Sakura part rejoindre Itachi qui l'attend depuis le chemin Sakura fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme qu'elle connait mais qu'elle ne reconnaitra pas tout de suite. Après cette rencontre peu agréable entre ces deux personne qui était si proches quand ils était gamin ils se quittèrent ...mais pas pour toujours.**

**[Fini]**

_PS"Bln" :_ **Ma toute 1er fanfic et qui est terminer :) Il y a 3 saison a cette fiction ! voici la saison , L'amour du temps**

_* Voilà je vais faire la suite de la saison 1._

Pour comprendre cette 2ème saison il faut bien sur avoir lu la 1ere ( Ca va dans la logique. ^^) Dans cette 2ème saison il y aura l'apparition de Sasuke...(attention XD) Je rappelle que ça ne sera pas spécialement joyeux (je trouve ça même pire que la saison 1^^") plus on avancera dans cette saison. Mais entre Sakura et Itachi on dirait bien que tout le monde fait-en en sorte que leur couple ne fonctionne pas ... Dans la saison 1 c'était Naruto et maintenant ...Sasuke je n'en dis pas plus à vous de découvrir cette 2 ème saison avec un nouveau style d'écriture et une autre façon de raconter ( en pov *o* ) avant de mettre ma fic je vous mets le résumé (que vous pouvez retrouver sur ma page d'accueil) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ; ) Bonne lecture. *

* * *

**Chapitre 1: I am nothing...**

_~ ~ Stand My Ground~ ~_

**POV Sasuke:**

Je me demande pourquoi j'existe ma vie n'est rien et je ne suis rien...Je rejette ma haine sur les autres je n'aime personne et personne m'aime. ET C'EST TRÈS BIEN COMME ÇA ! Même en ce moment même où je marche en évitant les autres qui ne me voient pas. C'est vrai je tue des pauvres gens sans défense qui profitent de la vie. J'aime encore moins les gens comme ça ! Tsss qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme si j'étais une erreur de la nature ? Ils veulent peut-être gouter à mon sabre ! Plus je tue plus je me sens bien ! Ils sont tous si stupides ! Depuis que je suis né ils m'ont toujours traité comme un moins que rien ! Et à présent ils m'évitent ils ont peur du pouvoir de mon Sharingan. Qui suis-je vraiment? Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa 17 ans tueur en série! Mon passé n'est qu'erreur sur erreur! Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi...Hm? Normalement personne ne passe dans cette ruelle ...A ce moment là je vis une simple fille qui s'était surement égarée. Elle avait de long cheveux roses et de grands yeux verts. Pff ce n'est qu'une fille ...facile à tuer !

Elle commença à s'approcher de moi avec un regard de pitié envers moi !

...: Euh...Excusez moi...

Sasuke: Dégagez d'ici !

...: (surprise) Mais! Attendez je peux vous posez une question !

Sasuke: JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR VOUS ÊTES SOURDE OU QUOI ?

Mon regard était rempli de haine envers cette fille qui avait un regard si doux .Je ne l'a connaissais pas et je l'agressais. Voilà comment je traitais les humains. Elle continua à s'approcher de moi ! Cette fille est vraiment insouciante ! Je vais la trancher en deux avec mon sabre! Ma main se rapproche de mon sabre prêt à la tuer.

Sasuke: VOUS VOUS'APPROCHEZ ENCORE ET JE VOUS TUE !

...: Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Sasuke: ...

Elle soupira et commença à s'éloigner de moi. Je me sentais bizarrement soulagé qu'elle parte. Comme si je n'avais pas envie de la tuer. GROTESQUE ! Mon regard était neutre envers cette fille.

...: Au faite comment vous vous appelez ?

Elle se tourna vers moi en me souriant. Ce qui me mit mal à l'aise qu'elle me sourie en me posant une question..

Sasuke: CA VOUS REGARDE!

...: ... Moi c'est Sakura. ^^

Pourquoi elle me sourit ? Je lui ai fais quoi pour mériter un sourire ? Il y a deux minutes j'allais lui trancher la gorge et au lieu de s'enfuir en me haïssant elle me sourie chaleureusement. Cette Sakura ... serait elle différente des autres ? Rah elle m'énerve et son sourire j'ai envie de la tuer !

Sasuke: Moi c'est...Sasuke. -'

Sakura: ?(Surprise qu'il lui a répondue) Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. ^^

Sasuke: Oui bah pas moi !

Sakura:ok ^^' "think: Hihi il est bizarre ce garçon. ^^' Mais il est plutôt mignon hm ! ^^ "

Sasuke: ...

Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? -'

Sakura: Surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit prévenez moi. ^^

Sasuke: ... Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne et ça ne changeras pas !

La jeune fille ne répondit rien se contenta de me regarder avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas l'air de me vouloir du mal. Mais j'avais encore du mal à croire qu'une personne voulait de moi dans ce monde. Il doit surement avoir une raison pour qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec moi.

Sakura regarda sa montre avec un air surprit que je pouvais lire sur son visage.

/x]

Sakura: Eu...Excusez moi mais ...Je dois y aller. ^^'

Si vous voulez je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone si vous avez le moindre problème!

Sasuke: Je vous ai rien demandé ! Et j'en veux pas de votre numéro de téléphone ! Tsss.

Sakura: ha ^^"" "think: A ce moment là j'aimerais bien lui donner un grand coup de poing dans sa gueule d'ange. "

Sakura(un air sérieux): Je vais y aller...

Le silence s'installa entre nous le temps qu'elle quitte cette petite ruelle sombre et désertique.

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour m'adresser un dernier regard. Je la laissais partir sans rien dire. ...

POV Sakura

J'étais enfin sortie de la ruelle après avoir fait une rencontre vraiment inattendue. Je cherchais toujours la maison de mon futur fiancé ! J'avais perdue du temps à discuter avec cette personne arrogante !

Il n'avait rien de charmant mais je n'étais pourtant pas partit tout de suite comme si qu'elle que chose m'attirait chez lui... Ca me dis TOUJOURS pas où est la maison de mon copain -.-' Je marchais dans la rue en cherchant son adresse. Même si j'avais les cordonnées j'avais tout de même du mal à trouver sa maison je sais je suis une baka parfois. (moi: non tout le temps XD) Je passe dans une petite ruelle très fleurie et là ENFIN je trouve sa maison. J'ouvre le petit portail et je sonne en attendant qu'il m'ouvre.

...: Tu en a mis du temps!, me dit il avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sakura: Je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas facile de trouver ta maison surtout avec le peu d'informations que tu m'as donné ..., dis je d'un ton un peu moqueur.

...: Au moins tu es arrivée c'est ça le plus important ! ,dit il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour faire plus grande.

Par rapport à lui j'étais assez petite -' En même temps il était plus âgé que moi.

Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse sur le front. (C'est nul XD)

...: Tu as surement des bagages...

Sakura: Non ! ^^

...: -' Et où sont –t-ils ?

Sakura: Je ...

MERDE ! C'est vrai j'ai laissé mes bagages là où j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme mystérieux ! Je rougis timidement en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de mon bien aimé. S'il apprend que j'ai oublié mes affaires en discutant avec un jeune homme. Non il va se moquer de moi sinon ! Rah que faire!

...: Hn...

Sakura: Je...

Il ne me laissa pas continuer ma phrase qu'il mit un doigt sur m bouche et qu'il me dit " vas te reposer je m'occupe de tout " en souriant il est si beau... Il a beaucoup changé. Il ne se fiche plus de moi comme avant. Je ne dis rien et en me séparant de lui pour monter me reposer dans ma chambre.

**[Du côté de Sasuke mais je coupe :P donner moi votre avis s'ils vous plait ^^ c'est bien? ]**


	22. SAISON II chap2:Sakura, Sasuke and Itach

**Chapitre 2: Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi**

**Pov Sasuke:**

Me voilà en train de chercher la maison de cette fille pfff. Elle vraiment bête d'oublier sa valise !

Et pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est pas mon problème si elle a oublié sa valise, mais quelque chose que

je ne pourrais expliquer m'oblige à le faire. Je ne sais pas où la retrouver ! ET PUIS M**DE ÇA ME SAOULE !

Tout le monde: O.O

Ha j'ai parlé à voix haute. -.- Tant pis pour eux ! Je continuais à marcher avec sa valise à la main.

Quand à ce moment là je vis une personne familière s'approcher de moi et il attrapa la valise sans lâcher prise.

Sasuke: Toi!

...: Je te croyais mort.

Sasuke: Itachi! Je vais te tuer !

...: ...

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Sasuke lui lançait des regards remplis de haine. Il avait envie de le tuer mais à ce moment là, Itachi brisa le silence. (Itachi qui brise un silence O.O)

Itachi: Pourquoi as-tu cette valise?

Sasuke: Ca te regarde!

Itachi: Oui justement.

Sasuke: Pfff je compte lui rendre alors barre toi et je m'occuperai de toi après !

Itachi: ... Donne-moi cette valise.

Sasuke: NON!

Itachi fut si rapide que Sasuke eu juste le temps d'éviter l'attaque d'Itachi l'obligeant à abandonner la valise qu'Itachi s'en empara aussitôt et disparu.

Sasuke: ... (fait une grimace lol)

Le co**ard!Je vais le retrouver et le tuer ! Comment a-t-il pu être aussi fort j'aurais du faire plus attention ! Ça m'énerve !

Sasuke partit aussitôt à la recherche de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus.

[Revenons à Itachi et Sakura ^^]

pov Saku

Je m'étais allongée sur mon lit en pensant à Itachi et à notre rencontre. En pensant que je ne l'aimais pas avant...Et que je passais mon temps à lui gueuler dessus...Il a tout de même changé mais je ne sais toujours rien de lui. En vrai ce n'est qu'un inconnu pour moi...Et lui, que pense-t-il de moi? J'aimerais bien pouvoir lire dans ses pensées rien qu'une fois ! Itachi a changé il parle plus qu'avant enfin je crois pas sure ...( lol) et petit à petit je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Et à mon réveil ma valise était dans ma chambre...Ça voulait dire qu'Itachi avait retrouvé ma valise!Je me demande comment il s'y est pris !

Toc ! Toc !

Sakura: kyaiiii !

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la fenêtre de mon balcon. A ce moment je remarquai que s'était le garçon de ce matin. Je m'avançai et allai lui ouvrir.

Sakura: Mais euh...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? O.O T'es malade ou quoi ?

Sasuke: Arrête de crier!

D'un coup j'entendis Itachi monter les escaliers alors je poussai Sasuke dans mon armoire et l'enfermai dedans.

Sasuke: non mais t'es folle !

Sakura: Chut! Arrête on va se faire repérer S'il te plait.

Je fonçai en m'allongeant sur mon lit et sortant à toute vitesse un magazine. Itachi ouvrit la porte et me vie en train de lire et me regarda bizarrement du genre " Pourquoi tu as crié encore -' ?"

Sakura: Euh...bah quoi ? ^^''' "think: j'ai eu chaud ^^'"

Itachi: Je veux des explications...

Sakura: Mais euh de quoi tu parles ? ^^''

iItachi: Pfff tu ne sais toujours pas mentir.

Sakura: En faite...c'était à cause ...(think:réfléchis réfléchis vite!) d'une araignée elle était sur mon bras et... ^^""

Itachi: ...

Sakura: QUOI ENCORE! ! Mais arrête de me regarder /

Itachi: pourquoi je n''ai pas le droit?

Sakura: gloups... -/- "think: faut pas qu'il aille trop loin il y a l'autre dans le placard (XD)"

Il s'approche et s'assit à côté de moi sans me quitter du regard... C'était très gênant j'aurais bien aimé qu'il parte ! Mais si je lui dit il risque de s'énerver et je ne veux pas que ça arrive =s.

Itachi: Tu as l'air tendue ..., dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui me fit presque évanouir tellement il était beau.

Sakura: Qui ça moi ? ! euh non ! pas du tout ! O/O -(rouge brique)

Je me levai et ouvris la fenêtre j'avais trop chaud et j'avais honte de me trouver dans un tel état devant Itachi.

Il fallait que je trouve un truc pour qu'il parte !

Itachi: ...?

Sakura: excuse moi mais tu peux sortir j'ai besoin de repos si tu veux bien...

Mon cœur battait à la chamade et j'avais du mal à parler normalement jamais il ne m'avait mit dans un tel embarra jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toujours à la fenêtre ne me retournant pas restant face à la fenêtre .

Il sortit de ma chambre et je repris peu à peu ma couleur de peau d'origine et mon cœur se calma peu à peu.

Sasuke: je vais le tuer !

Sakura: ça suffit! c'est à cause de toi tout ça ! Alors tu dégages !

Sasuke: pfff ferme la ! Je fais ce que je veux si tu m'écoute pas je te tue COMPRIS !

Sakura: . Sors de chez moi !

Sasuke : je vais tuer mon frère et...

Sakura: tu...QUOI SASUKE UCHIWA C'EST TOI! O.O

Sasuke: hn...

Sakura: tu ne le touches pas !

Sasuke: tu le connais ?

**[A suivre alors ? ^.^ ]**


	23. SAISON II chap3:Itachi or Sasuke?

**Chapitre 3: I am nothing...**

**POV Sakura**

Sakura: QUOI! eu non ! (think: je ne veux pas qu'Itachi meurt ou bien que Sasuke meurt )

Sasuke: ... Tu vas me retrouver Itachi et me dire où il se trouve!

Sakura: hey! Mais ça va pas ! je suis pas dans tes histoires ! Alors dégage!

Sasuke: si tu ne le fais pas je te tue!

Sakura: je préfère crever que de t'aider à tuer ton frère !

À peine il fini eu je fini ma phrase qu'il s'approcha dangereusement vers moi avec un regard noir, sa main droite posée sur son sabre prêt à me couper la gorge. Je déglutis, Sasuke était beaucoup plus fort que moi enfin je crois mais je ne veux pas non plus me battre contre un ami je l'aime trop pour vouloir sa mort mais je ne veux pas pour autant qu'il tue Itachi! Que faire ?

Sasuke: Sakura tu dois faire ce que je te dis ! Je sais très bien que tu es avec mon frère tu ne sais pas mentir !

Alors ramène le moi et si tu lui raconte tout je te tuerai compris !

Il quitta ma chambre part là où il était venu.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, moi qui croyais pouvoir vivre en paix avec Itachi voilà que Sasuke venait s'en mêler. Ces larmes que je retenais en vain coulaient sur mes joues et tombèrent sur le sol. Idiote arrête de pleurer si Itachi te voyais qu'est-ce qu'il dirait hein? Reprends toi ma vieille ! Je dois être forte, je dois tout faire pour partir d'ici loin de Sasuke. Je séchai mes larmes mais mes yeux étaient encore gonflés et je ne voulais pas qu'Itachi me voit dans cet état alors je m'enfermai dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça ...

Peu de temps après Itachi frappa à ma porte ( ça ne peut être que lui^^) je lui ouvris en lui souriant il rentra mais ne répondit pas à mon sourire rien de très surprenant venant de sa part. -.-' Il s'installa sur mon lit sans me quitter du regard alors que moi je faisais tout pour éviter le sien qui me faisait beaucoup d'effets. ^^"

Sakura: Arrête de me regarder comme ça -/-"

Itachi: je n'ai pas le choix il faut aller manger.

Sakura: ok ... (think: je vois pas le rapport mais bon -' )

Nous descendions les escaliers afin d'arriver dans le salon. La table était déjà mise ce qui m'étonna beaucoup d'Itachi. Je ne l'aurais jamais vu faire ce genre de choses et dire que j'ai tant de choses à apprendre de lui! Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. =)

Nous commencions à manger en silence alors que je repensais encore à ce que m'avait dit Sasuke. Je me sentais mal à cette simple pensée et Itachi ne le remarqua pas tellement je le cachais trop bien... Comment je dois faire ? Et si Itachi et Sasuke se battaient qu'Itachi mourrait je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ni Sasuke ! Que faire!

La soirée se termina tranquillement quand je me rappelais des questions que je voulais lui poser.

Sakura: Itachi!

Itachi: hm...?

Sakura: Pourquoi as tu quitté l'Akatsuki?

Itachi: je n'avais plus rien à faire là bas... Ils étaient devenu trop faiblse pour moi

Sakura:t'es pas vantard toi(ironie)" (think:je sais pas pourquoi mais je le crois pas!)

Itachi: hmpf ! Sakura tu devrais aller dormir non ?

Sakura; *baille* oui tu as raison ...mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet !.

Je me levai brusquement et m'avançait vers lui en lui lançant un regard de la mort qui tue XD

Sans m'en rendre compte mon visage je l'avais mis assez près du sien ce qui me fit rougir et reculer en arrière et je partie me coucher sans broncher.

Itachi: tu dis plus bonne nuit ?

Sakura: rêve et puis quoi encore sale pervers ! /

Quoi mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi o/o Je perds la tête /

Je montai me coucher j'enfilai mon pyjama me démaquilla ect... Je me mis sous les couettes.

Toujours un peu honteuse de ce que je lui avais dit en montant les escaliers. Je vais mettre les choses

au clair avec Sasuke et qu'il arrête d'essayer de me gâcher ma vie

Je m'endormie rapidement et le lendemain matin je me réveillai PAS seule dans le lit .Itachi dormais à côté de moi je le regardais dormir il était si beau quand il dormait j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras tellement il me faisait craquer 3 On aurait dit un petit chat en boule sur lui même trop kayaiii j'arrête de rêvasser et sortie du lit en m'étirant. Je m'habillai ect... pris mon ptit dej et je sortie dehors. À ce moment je vis la personne que j'espérai ne pas voir aujourd'hui...

_**[A suivre ^^ ]**_


	24. SAISON II chap4:My secret garden

**Chapitre 4: My secret garden**

...: tiens Sakura

Sakura: Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Sasuke: je suis venu discuter avec toi.

Sakura: je n'ai rien à te dire alors pars!

Sasuke: tu ne me laisses pas le choix je vais devoir y aller direct...

Je m'approchai de lui, il m'énervait tellement! Qu'allait-il encore me dire pour m'empêcher de

rester avec Itachi. J'aurais tant aimer lui donner un coup de poing.

Sakura: tu ne tueras pas Itachi alors pars arrête de gâcher ma vie!

Sasuke: Sakura...je vois que tu ne me comprends pas...

Sakura: MAIS C'EST TOI QUI COMPRENDS PAS QUE JE L'AIME!

Sasuke: tu sais qui est vraiment Itachi ? tu ne sais rien de lui.

Mon cœur se crispa et je me figeai comme un piquet je ne voulais pas savoir! Je ne voulais pas l'écouter!

Mais en même temps maintenant qu'il avait commencé je devais savoir! J'avais oublié que Sasuke était le petit frère d'Itachi alors j'allais apprendre d'autres choses sur lui.

Sasuke: Itachi a tué tout notre clan et mes parents devant mes yeux ! Il n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est un criminel sans cœur!

Je ne répondis rien en me répétant dans ma tête que c'était impossible, qu'il mentait.

Sasuke: Imagine qu'il aurait tué tes parents et toutes les personnes proches de toi! Tu pourrais encore le pardonner?

Sakura: TU MENS ! ITACHI NE FERRAIT JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREIL !

Sasuke: Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

Sakura: ...

Il avait commis le doute en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi dire et quoi penser d'Itachi .Pourquoi voulait-il me dégouter d'Itachi? A quoi cela lui servirait. Je ne dois pas le croire même si c'est dur. A cet instant il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina je ne sais où.

Sakura: LÂCHE MOI TU ME FAIS MAL ABRUTI ET PUIS TU M'EMMÈNES OU COMME ÇÀ ?

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: LÂCHE MOI JE T'AI DIT !

J'essayais de me débattre et d'enlever sa main qui me serrait mon poignet mais rien à faire il me tenait trop bien pour me lâcher je paniquais essayant la possibilité de crier mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche il mit ma main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de parler ou même crier. Je me sentais mal qu'allait-il faire? Il me fit passer par plein de ruelles plus sombres les unes que les autres quand il s'arrêta je le regardais remplie de haine et il l'enleva sa main de ma bouche et j'allais l'engueuler quand je vis !...

...

J'en restais bouche bée c'était magnifique je n'aurais jamais crue pouvoir voir une chose pareil dans toute ma vie. Toute la haine que j'avais envers Sasuke disparue restant émerveillée devant ce que je voyais avec mes grands yeux verts. Je dois surement rêver ! Devant moi il y avait un immense jardin remplit de fleurs de toutes sortes. Des tulipes, des roses, des marguerites et j'en passe sinon on y sera encore demain. ^^"

Le soleil brillait de mille feux. les papillons étaient présents et ça sentait si bon que je croyais rêver quand Sasuke me sortie de mes pensées...

Sasuke: tu m'en veux encore ?

Sakura: Mais...comment est-ce possible ...

Sasuke: ha ça ? c'est mon jardin secret.

Sakura: c'est magnifique!

fin du Pov Sakura

Vous imaginez un peu . Sakura resta des heures et des heures dans ce jardin en compagnie de Sasuke qui la raccompagna chez elle après avoir passé une journée magique enfin pour elle ^^"

Mais Itachi dans tout ça ? Sakura rentra "chez elle" toute joyeuse et alla s'assoir à côté d'Itachi le sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura: salut! ^_^

Itachi: ...

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?o.O

Itachi: où étais tu toute la journée ?

Sakura:ha eu...

Pov Sakura

Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire je devais lui cacher ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Sasuke aujourd'hui et l'histoire de son jardin secret. Je lui sortis une excuse bidon comme quoi j'avais fait du shopping toute la journée il ne me crue surement pas il ne me répondit pas , il se leva ...Et me laissa seule et me dit avant de partir:

Itachi: il reste des pâtes dans le micro-onde...

Je me levai joyeuse ne voyant pas la peine d'Itachi et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si ...

**[A suivre !^^. vos impressions ? ]**


	25. SAISON II chap5:All their secrets

**Chapitre 5: All their secrets**

_~ ~ Don't Stop Me Now~ ~_

**POv Sakura**

C'est comme si... Nous étions en train de nous éloigner petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte .Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose revoir

Sasuke et aller dans son jardin, m'amuser, parler avec lui.

Je fini de manger mes pâtes et j'allai me coucher auprès d'Itachi chacun de notre côté du lit.

Je me réveillai et Itachi dormait toujours .Attendrie par sa beauté je décidai de le regarder dormir.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui me fit rougir. Je lui sourie tendrement.

Sakura: je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ^^

Itachi: depuis quand tu prépares le petit déjeuner maintenant ?

Sakura: DEPUIS TOUJOURS !

Itachi: *rigole* (héy oui Itachi rigole u.u)

Sakura: -/-' arrête de te ficher de Moi !

Itachi: ... *fini de rire xD*

Je sortie définitivement du lit pour préparer le petit déjeuner. La lumière du jour traversait la pièce ce qui m'éblouit. Je m'étirais en baillant, en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine ou je sortie du frigo du lait, de la confiture et du beurre. Je referma le frigo (XD) et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à l'étagère et je pris deux grands verres que je posa sur la table . Je m'assis en prenant la tête entre mes mains...

Je réfléchis à pourquoi je m'éloignais d'Itachi alors que je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui. Serais je en train de retomber amoureuse de Sasuke ? Non impossible ! A cette instant la sonnette me sortie de mes pensées.

DRING ! DRING !

Sakura: -.-'

Je me levai LENTEMENT en direction de la porte et je l'ouvris vivement et là je vis Sasuke la personne à laquelle je m'attendais le Moins sonnait chez Moi. Je me crispai et je voulu refermer la porte qu'il mit son pied pour m'empêcher de la fermer.

Sakura: c*nnard laisse Moi!

Sasuke: ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire bonjour de cette façon !

Sakura: je m'en fous! laisse Moi!

Sasuke: tu as oublié la soirée d'hier ?

Sakura: je l'ai oubliée !

Sasuke: du Moins tu as essayé de l'oublier.

Sakura:... Pourquoi tu me harcèles comme ça ?

Sasuke: les troupes de Konoha approchent !

À cette instant j'entendis Itachi arriver et je referma la porte sur Sasuke le plus fort possible.

Quand Itachi arriva en bas il me regarda bizarrement un peu normal aussi j'étais contre la porte toute rouge .

Itachi: qui étais-ce ?

Sakura: eu... le facteur /

Itachi:...

Il s'approcha de Moi et me plaqua contre la porte .Il était assez énervé c'est ce que je pouvais lire dans son regard. Il paraissait comme ça calme .Mais au fond de lui je voyais bien qu'il en avait marre que je lui cache certaines choses .

Sakura: lâche Moi... /

Itachi: je veux comprendre certaines choses

Sakura: ...

Itachi: qu'est-ce que tu me caches depuis que tu es revenue ?

Sakura: rien du tout !

Itachi: Pourquoi tu me mens ? je vois très bien que ça ne va pas alors parle!

Je me sentais mal j'étouffais il était trop près de tout mon corps.J'étais paralysée ne pouvant bouger le Moindre petit doigt . Je détournais du mieux que je pouvais son regard . Mon visage était rouge tomate. Il enleva sa main droite de mon poignet et m'attrapa le visage m'obligeant a le regarder dans les yeux .

Itachi: tu as croisé Sasuke ...

Sakura: arrête ! lâche Moi!

Itachi: ...

Sakura: POURQUOI TOI AUSSI TU ME MENS ?

Itachi: tu admets par toi même que tu me mens

Sakura :n'essaye pas de changer de sujet tu veux ! Pourquoi j'ai du attendre 2 ans pour rester avec toi ?

**[ A suiiiiivre =D ]**


	26. SAISON II chap6:culprit ?

**Chapitre 6: culprit ?**

_~ ~ Boys&Girls~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Itachi: j'avais mes raisons.

Sakura: DIS MOI POURQUOI !

Itachi: ...

Sakura: quand me le diras tu ?

Itachi: quand le moment sera venu.

Sakura: VENU DE QUOI?

Itachi: que s'est-il passé quand tu as revu Sasuke ?

Sakura: -/- rien du tout !

Itachi: ...

Il me lâcha et partit sans rien ajouter. Même parti je ne bougeais pas . Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal ?

Rester avec Sasuke je ne vois pas le problème si je n'ai même pas le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes que lui pfff ce n'est pas une vie. Je ne comprendrais jamais Itachi ...J'avala ma salive, j'enfilais mes chaussures puis je sortie. Prendre l'air me fit le plus grand bien, décompresser de toute la pression que m'avait mis Itachi. Continuant à marcher dans cette ville si inconnue pour Moi je ne peux donc compter sur personne ? Si Itachi me lâche il en est fini de Moi...A Moins que... Sasuke ... Non je ne dois pas compter sur

lui si j'ai un problème! Ça ne serait pas convenable ! Après une longue marche et de réflexions je fus surprise de voir des troupes de Konoha je me planqua derrière un mur ,me penchant légèrement pour les voir. C'était Temari et Shikamaru ils avaient beaucoup changer en 2 ans j'avais encore du mal a y croire EUX IICI ! Je restais cachée je devais prévenir Itachi . Mais soudain une personne me mis une main sur la bouche m'empêchant de parler. Merdeee il faut que ...

...: arrête de bouger !

Sakura: ""

C'était Sasuke mais d'où venait -il à toujours me coller ! Il enleva enfin sa main de ma bouche et je pus enfin dire quelque chose. -'

Sakura: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Sasuke: tais toi !

Sakura: _" "think: d'où il me donne des ordres le petit Uchiwa !"

Sasuke: ils sont partis ...

Sakura: tu parles des troupes de Konoha ? o.O

Sasuke: ...Itachi ne doit pas être bien loin ça veut dire

Sakura: LAISSE ITACHI TRANQUILLE ! o

Sasuke: tsss de toute façon les troupes de Konoha vont le retrouver et le tuer

Sasuke se prit un violent coup de poing de la part de Sakura que celui ci avait évité facilement.

Il activa son sharigan et mit une main à la gorge de Sakura qui commençait à étouffer.

Sasuke: Itachi va mourir et tu n'y pourras rien ! Tu n'es rien, crois tu franchement pouvoir arriver à protéger quelqu'un ?et surtout Itachi . laisse Moi rire ! Je ne te laisserais pas prévenir Itachi .

Sakura: grrrrr kof kof

J'ai mal ,du mal à respirer si je ne fais rien il va me tuer . Et Itachi je dois arrive à le prévenir ... Je me sens mal j'ai chaud j'étouffe . Je dois sortir de l'emprise de Sasuke .Comment vais je faire ... J'ai mal Itachi ne dois pas mourir ! Je commençais à voir flou puis... Elle ne vie plus rien plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

...: Vous croyez qu'elle va se réveiller ?

...: BIEN SUR!

Sakura: ..hm -o- ?

...: SAKURA !

Sakura: quoi! O.O où est Itachi ?

...: Sakura c'est Moi Naruto !

Sakura: Naruto ... c'est bien toi ? o-o

Il me prit dans ses bras il avait l'air si ...heureux

Sakura: ne tue pas Itachi je t'en supplie !

Naruto: Sakura rentre à Konoha ils te pardonneront !

Sakura: non ! Je veux rester avec Itachi

Naruto: et si Itachi ...

Sakura :TAIS TOI ! IL NE CRÈVERA PAS !

Naruto : tu es bien sure de toi !

Je sortie de mon lit d'hôpItal mais il me coupa la route m'empêchant de partir.

Sakura: POURQUOI VOUS VOULEZ LE TUER ?

Naruto: MAIS C'EST UN CRIMINEL !SAKURA RÉVEILLE TOI !

Sakura: peut-être mais je l'aime !

Naruto: Sakura écoute Moi bien...,me dit il d'une voix calme

Sakura: je ne veux pas !

Tout ce qu'il me dira sera faux! Je ne veux rien savoir ! c'est vraiment devenu trop compliqué cette histoire a prit une grande ampleur. Je m'embrouille avec leurs histoires ,les mensonges, Sasuke ... Tout ça pour Itachi pour un seul homme. Je suis allée jusqu'où comme ça ? Trop loin en tout cas ! Il est trop tard pour abandonner

et pour reculer . Je vais donc écouter ce que Naruto à me dire ...

**[ A suivre ^^ ]**


	27. SAISON II chap7:she must save it?

**Chapitre 7: she must save it?**

_~ ~ A la faveur de l'automne~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Naruto: ce que je vais te dire est la vérité alors écoute moi ,me dit-il d'un ton sérieux

Sakura: tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis

Naruto: ...Sakura tu es victime d'un problème crânien depuis 2 ans et tu perds petit à petit la mémoire .

Sakura: non tu mens ! je me suis fais déjà avoir une fois avec tes histoires de maladie ! , criais je

Naruto: malheureusement non ... , m'avait-il dit tristement

Sakura: je m'en fiche tant que je reste avec Itachi !

Naruto: tu ne pourras pas alors abandonne ...

Sakura: où est Itachi Naruto ! ?

Naruto : j'allais justement te poser la même question !

Sakura: je dois arrêter Sasuke avant qu'il n'essaye de ... "think: non il ne tuera pas Itachi je dois agir! "

Je sortie de mon lit d'hôpital a cette instant Naruto se mit devant la porte m'empêchant de sortir plus qu'une seule solution !Je me retournai vivement en direction de la fenêtre et ... ha eu c'est haut ^^" enfin bon je sautai. Continuant à courir sans me retourner Naruto ne devait pas savoir où j'allais. J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher de plus en plus alors là.. Il fallait trouver une solution ! Mais laquelle ? Sakura réfléchis réfléchis vite ! C'est bon je sais ! J'empruntai le chemin secret de Sasuke et j'arrivai là où Naruto ne put me retrouver ! Dans le jardin secret de Sasuke. Je tombai dans l'herbe tout en reprenant mon souffle. Et tout ce que m'avait dit Naruto me tourmentais. je suis victime d'un problème crânien ... je perdrais la mémoire petit à petit. Comme j'avais déjà oublié Sasuke ! Comment avais je pus oublier mon 1er amour ! Naruto aurait-il raison ? Je ne veux pas oublier Itachi ! Non jamais je ne l'oublierais !

...: que fais tu là Sakura ?

Me retournant vivement vers cette voix familière l'inaperçue Itachi! Mais comment connaissait-il le jardin secret de Sasuke ! ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je ne le quittais pas du regard alors que lui me regardait bizarrement ce qui me mit mal à l'aise -'

Sakura: pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Itachi: ... tu as vue comment tu t'habilles ?

Je me regardai et en effet il avait raison ... j'étais assez débile avec mes habits de l'hôpital. En pensant que je suis allée comme ça dans la rue .. La honte ! Je me calma et arrêta de rougir.

Sakura: hoo c'est bon hein !

Itachi: hm... 'think : tu ne sais pas t'habiller à part ça tout va bien "

Sakura: mais comment connais tu ce jardin secret ?

Itachi: ... ce jardin est la où je jouais avec Sasuke pendant mon enfance ...

QUOIII! Il jouait ici pendant qu'il était gosse. Alors Itachi vivait dans cette ville autrefois. C'est donc pour cela qu'il est ici. Je suis contente qu'il m'ai retrouvée je n'a plus avoir peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Sasuke va vouloir le tuer et Naruto aussi je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...

Sakura: Itachi ... Naruto et Sasuke veulent ta mort !

Itachi : je le sais déjà ça Sakura.

Sakura: quoi ! C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? On a tout Konoha à nos trousses aussi !

Itachi: ne t'inquiète pas pour un rien ...

Il fit demi tour en direction de la sortie de ce magnifique jardin qu'avait-il en tête pour rester aussi calme dans de telles circonstances? Je ne le comprendrais jamais ou bien au fond de lui il panique autant que moi mais ne me le montre pas pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Sakura: que comptes tu faire ?

Itachi: ...

Sakura: hey! Attends ! Réponds moi!

Itachi: ... , il continua de partir.

Sakura: réponds-moi merde ! , criais je en courant vers lui

Itachi: ...


	28. SAISON II chap8:more than the single way

**Chapitre 8: more than the single way!**

**

* * *

**

Il ne me répondait toujours pas ce qui était mauvais signe ! Mais où allait-il encore ? sans rien me dire il continua à avancer sans se retourner une seule fois vers Moi. Je l'avais attrapé par la manche insistant à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire !

Sakura: ITACHI! S'IL TE PLAIT !

Itachi: ... je vais faire ce que je dois faire

Sakura: c'est à dire ?

Il ne me répondit pas et disparu .Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il comptait faire . Et si il savait tout ce qu'il c'était passer entre Sasuke et Moi ? mais je ne peux rien lui révéler si jamais il pense que je trompe tous ses efforts pour vivre enfin en paix avec lui n'auront servit à rien . Je ne vais pas abandonner surtout pas maintenant ça serait idiot. Je dois le suivre si jamais il se faisait tuer je leurs pardonnerai pas ! Je courais dans la ruelles de nouveau à la recherche de Sasuke pour mettre une bonne fois pour toute fin à tous nos problèmes .

...: tu me cherchais ?

Sakura: Sasuke ! tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

Sasuke: tu sais très bien que votre histoire ne marchera jamais !

Sakura: je vais te tuer .. ce qui mettra fin à tous nos problèmes !

Sasuke : tss tu n'en est pas capable , répliqua-t-il

Sakura : ...

Il avait raison malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait je n'arrivais pas à oublier le sentiment que j'avais envers lui un sentiment d'amour avec une mélange de haine. Je lui jetai un regard sérieux et je lui criai .

Sakura: PARS LOIN D'ICI !

Il me sourit ... me sourire ? Pourquoi avait t-il fait ça ? Serait il tombé amoureux de Moi ? Mon cœur s'emballa. Je me faisais des idées de toute façon je ne l'aimais pas... enfin je pense, je crois.. Je dois faire un choix Sasuke ou bien Itachi ? Je ...crois qu'il faudrait mieux que l'un deux disparaisse a tout jamais de ma vie sans pour autant qu'il y ai des morts ! Ensuite j'aurais le problème de Naruto qui voudra tout faire pour tuer Itachi.

Sasuke: tu as compris ? c'est Itachi le problème !

Sakura: ...ne dis pas ça ...

Sasuke: si tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de cet imbécile tu n'aurais jamais eu tout ces problèmes .. Il t'a embarqué dans toutes ses embrouilles , tomber amoureux t'as rendue faible regarde toi prête a mourir pour lui tss .

Sakura: je l'aime et le reste je m'en fiche !

Sasuke: Si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu lui mens ?

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: sans Itachi tu seras enfin libre ! Plus à fuir et je reviendrais à Konoha et tout redeviendra comme avant .Tu ne le souhaites pas ?

Sakura: il y faut une condition j'imagine ? ... , dis je tristement

Sasuke: il te faudra tuer Itachi et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ...

Sakura: Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !

Sasuke: il me sera obligé de te tuer alors...

Sakura: Et si je le tue tu...tu me promets que tout ça sera fini ?

Sasuke: oui ...hn

...! Alors comme ça tu veux ma mort Sakura ?

Quoi! Itachi! Mais que venait-il faire ici ? j'en revenais pas il avait écouté toute notre conversation. Il doit croire que je veux le tuer. Alors que j'avais tout prévue il va vouloir ma mort ? Mon plan tombe à l'eau.. Et je dois tout faire pour lui faire croire que je suis du côté de Sasuke !

Sakura: tsss

Sasuke: tiens mon frère tu veux mourir plus tôt que prévu ?

Itachi : je crois que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ...

Sasuke : hn...

Il.. il comptait tuer Sasuke ! il ne voulait pas me dire ayant peur que je réagisse mal . Mais pourquoi tout d'un coup il s'en prend à Sasuke ? J'arrive de Moins en Moins à suivre et que vont-il faire ? Je VEUX PAS les voir s'entretuer ! Que dois je faire ... Itachi me prend pour une traitresse à l'heure qu'il est .

Itachi: Sakura... dégage d'ici ...

Sakura: non !

Itachi : tu veux que je te tue ?

Son regard me fit peur. J'avais put remarquer toute la rage et la haine qu'il avait envers Moi mais surtout le mal quand Sasuke me manipulait ...

**[ A suivre ]**


	29. SAISON II chap9:she must say to him!

**Chapitre 9:she must say to him!**

_~ ~ il n'y a que toi~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Sakura: eu.. m..ais pou..

Sasuke: tu n'as pas encore compris imbécile ? Sakura n'est pas de ton ..

Je venais de donner un violant coup de point à Sasuke dans la mâchoire qui le fit s'écraser contre le mur .

Sakura: de quel droit tu oses me couper la parole ! "think : pardonne moi Itachi "

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: aie .. tu m'as frappé rien que pour ça !

Sakura: OUI ! , dis je avec des flammes dans les yeux

Sasuke : tu comptes encore me frapper ?

Sakura: faut voir ! , dis je avec de nouveaux des flammes dans les yeux

Sasuke: a cause toi Itachi est partit !

Sakura: ha...

D'un coup je me calmai et je compris que mon plan le faisait encore plus souffrir que moi. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Je ne craignais plus rien mais j'avais abandonné Itachi. Il est tout seul ... Nous rentions à la base et ils me posèrent des tas de questions auxquelles je ne répondais pas. Je leur disais on verra ça demain et me laissèrent seule dans ma chambre livrée à moi même.

J'allais mourir et en plus jamais pouvoir revoir Itachi qui doit m'en vouloir à mort .Et s'il ne veut plus jamais de moi après mon plan surement foiré.. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui pour ce genre de choses.

le lendemain matin

...: Sakura debout !

Sakura: gnnnn laisse moi Itachi !

...: hey Sakura ! t'es pas chez toi là !

Sakura: ..." think: je suis pas chez moi ! je suis où alors ? "QUOI!

Avais je crié en me levant en sursaut.

Sakura: ha oui... c'est vrai ...

Naruto: si tu veux ce sera moi qui tuera Itachi ?

Sakura: non !

Naruto: Sasuke alors ?

Sakura: non plus...je m'en occuperai moi même .

Naruto: tu es sur que ça va aller Sakura ?

Sakura: oui... Ranuto ^^

Naruto: Ranuto ? tu te sens bien Sakura ?

Sakura: eu oui..

Naruto: pourquoi tu m'as appelé Ranuto alors ?...

Sakura: eu...

Naruto: Sakura ! ne nous oublie pas ! ,

Sakura: oui Ra...Naruto ne t'en fait pas , dis je pour le rassurer.

Naruto: tu vas souffrir Sakura ..tu vas perdre de plus en plus la mémoire jusqu'à ce que tu t'oublies toi même et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances ...

Sakura: ... tu sais Naruto ...

Naruto: ?

Sakura: mourir ne me fais pas peur .

A ce moment là Sasuke frappa a la porte de ma chambre et je fis rentrer .Il s'assit sur une chaise en tailleur et nous regarda sans dire un mot puis je poursuivis.

Sakura: Pourquoi vous n'abandonnez pas tout ? Et laisser tomber Itachi ?

Sasuke: tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ! Les ordres sont claire et net : " tuer Itachi " moi je vais le tuer pour mes propres intérêts.

Sakura : oui.." think: Je ne crois pas Itachi capable de massacrer tout son clan "

toc toc

Qu'elle qu'un frappa à ma porte de nouveau .C'était Tsunade... Elle allait me poser un tas de question je le sentais mal ce coup là. Je devais continuer à leur mentir et à faire semblant d'avoir trahis Itachi je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! Elle ordonna à Sasuke et Naruto de nous laisser. Surtout mentir du mieux que je pouvais ne pas leur montrer que ce que je dis et faux ..! Je dois avoir confiance en moi ...

Tsunade : Sakura !

Que va dire Tsunade à Sakura ?

Sakura va-t-elle réussir à mentir correctement par rapport à d'habitude ?

_Que devient Itachi ? A t'il comprit le plan ou non de Sakura ?_

_Tout ça dans le prochaine épisode_


	30. SAISON II chap10:A stole shines

**Chapitre 10: A stole shines**

_~ mon coter fragile~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Sakura: ... "think: je dois me concentrer "

Tsunade: où habitais tu avec Itachi ?

Sakura: à quoi cela vous servirait ?

Tsunade: réponds moi !

Sakura: ... "think : que dire ? je ne sais pas! "

Tsunade: tu nous guideras tout à l'heure chez toi Sakura ! Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec Itachi ?

Sakura:... QUOI! NON MAIS SA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSES !"think: merde je rougis !"

Tsunade: je prends ça pour un oui. tu sais que c'est de la pédophilie Sakura ?

Sakura: eu.. je m'en fous !

Tsunade: il t'a frappé aussi ?

Sakura: non mais Itachi n'est pas un monstre ! Vous délirez !

Tsunade: maintenant que tu as enfin repris raison tu tueras Itachi toi même pour lui prouver toute la haine que tu as envers lui!

Sakura: oui ! "think: jamais de la vie ! "

Je partie après qu'elle m'ai dit de partir à la recherche d'Itachi . Sur le chemin j'avais remarqué qu'une troupe de Konoha me suivait . Bien sur Tsunade avait prit des précautions au cas où je les trahirais . Il y a deux ans quand je m'étais évanouis et qu'Itachi m'avait ramener à Konoha ( voir chapitre 7 et 8 de la saison 1) et les hallucinations que j'avais eu ..c'était le début quand j'ai attrapé cette maladie qui me fait perdre de plus en plus la mémoire chaque jour. Je ne l'avais pas ressentis beaucoup avant mais maintenant elle me fais souffrir de l'intérieur. Itachi ne doit pas l'apprendre ça ne servirait à rien. Le plus important n'est pas ma santé vue que je suis condamnée à mourir, mais à sauver Itachi ! Je continue de courir en direction de chez moi espérant qu'Itachi y soit.

J'arrive à destination et j'ouvre la porte doucement pour ensuite rentrer n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je montais les escalier pour arriver dans ma chambre que je partageais avec Itachi . Il n'y avait pas de bruit ce silence me faisais peur.. J'ouvris la porte et je...

Sakura :AHHH TU M'AS FAIT PEUR J'AI CRU QUE

J' ALLAIS LE VOIR PENDU CA VA PAS?(coeur qui bat à 100 à l'heure)

...: Que fais tu ici !

Itachi venait de me plaquer contre la porte me tenant fermement mes poignets. Il était énervé je venais à peine d'entrer qu'il m'agressait ... toujours aussi délicat (à part quand il veut ) J'essayer de le repousser mais il était bien plus fort que moi alors je plongea mon regard dans le sien ..

Sakura: Itachi... je t'aime ...

Itachi: ...baka ! pourquoi es tu revenue ici ?

Sakura: hein ? comment ça ? "think: il..il n'était pas fâché !"

Itachi: ton plan n'a servit à rien ...

Sakura: tu..tu ..tu as compris que je comptais récolter des informations au près de Naruto et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix ?

Itachi: bien sur !

Sakura: comment ? 'think: il m'étonnera toujours !"

Itachi: le coup de poing que tu as donné à Sasuke.. J'ai compris facilement que ton geste quand Sasuke m'a insulté et non parce qu'il t'avait seulement coupé la parole. Tu es très chiante et susceptible mais à ce point là ...

Sakura: FAIT ATTENTION A CE QUE TU DIS BAKA !

Itachi : non tu t'es trompée Sakura ..Ce n'est pas moi mais toi la baka !

Sakura: tu sais que tu es lourd quand tu t'y mets !

Je venais juste après de l'embrasser. J'aimais vraiment Itachi même si j'aimais toujours un peu Sasuke .

J'arrêtai de l'embrasser quand une question me tourmenta de nouveau.

Sakura: au faite ! Que comptais tu faire à Sasuke hier ?

Itachi: à ton avis ! Je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Sasuke !

Sakura: co..comment ?


	31. SAISON II chap11:explanation

**Chapitre 11:explanation**

**

* * *

**

Sakura: co..comment ?

Itachi : ...

Sakura: je déteste Sasuke !, lui avais je dis d'un ton énervé

Itachi : mais avant qu'il ne t'étrangles tu l'aimais...

Sakura: m...NON !

Itachi : ce n'était pas une question.

Je compris qu'il avait tout fait pour m'éloigner de Sasuke mais quelle idiote Itachi avait bien sur tout compris. Pourquoi avais je de nouveau aimé Sasuke ? depuis qu'il m'a attaqué je pense ne plus vraiment l'aimer ... l'autre jour quand il voulait tuer Sasuke c'était pour m'avoir agresser.. Si je le comprenais mieux je ne l'aurais pas " trahis " . Je me jetai dans ses bras et .. je pleurais ... je pleurais oui je ne savais faire que ça pour exprimer ma tristesse, pleurer...

Sakura: je ne veux pas t'oublier !

Itachi: ...? "think: mais de quoi elle parle ? "

Sakura: je...je t'aime excuse moi !

Sasuke: Sakura ?hn..

Je fus surprise quand Sasuke venait d'assister à cette scène et là...

Itachi: gnrk !

Toujours dans ses bras je venais tout juste de lui enfoncer dans sa poitrine un kunai. Il perdait beaucoup de sang je savais bien que je n'avais pas était assez rapide mais il s'était laissé faire je pouvais comprendre sa surprise qui se dessinait difficilement sur son visage. Excuse-moi Itachi mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je dois le tuer c'est la seule solution pour résoudre tous mes problèmes et les siens par la même occasion..La mort ! Je vivrais heureuse comme avant avec Sasuke et Naruto comme si Itachi n'avait jamais existé dans ma vie..

Itachi:...

Sakura: je dois te tuer Itachi ...je n'ai pas d'autre choix..

Itachi:...

Sakura: Je te déteste tu n'as jamais était important pour moi ! imbécile !

Je m'étais éloignée de lui le regardant avec celui d'un assassin qui tue ses victimes sans pitié le genre de personne à n'avoir pitié de personne même des enfants. Mon kunai toujours dans sa poitrine et mes mains couverte de son sang .

Itachi: c'était donc ça...

Sakura: tss qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Comme si un mec comme toi pouvait m'attirer ? Un criminel en plus ! Je me suis servi de toi pendant 2 ans ! Tu as marché en plus haha tu es bien naïf et si simple à manipuler ! Haha tu me fais pitié !

Itachi : hmf ...

Sakura: tu as vue comme je joue bien la comédie ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'à m'échapper jamais je ne t'ai aimé mon cœur a toujours été conquit par l'homme que j'aime vraiment ! Sasuke et je suis toujours restée fidèle à Konoha !

Quoi mais que lui prend-t-il ? il rigole à présent alors que je venais de lui enfoncer mon kunai dans sa poitrine .Un rire certe mais celui là était un rire de satisfaction comme s'il avait tué Sasuke et son sourire devint assez sadique .. Il me faisait peur sa main sur sa poitrine et tout ce sang qui coulait ! lui crachant du sang .. je ne pouvais plus bouger... mes grands yeux verts grand ouverts, je me noyais dans tout ce sang .

Sasuke: haha enfin ! Ce jour tant attendue ! tu vas mourir pauvre idiot

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: Sakura a touché tes points vitaux tu vas crever !

Non je ne veux pas je ne peux pas rester j'étouffe ! je devais le faire et je l'ai fait je ne dois rien regretter! non rien!

Itachi: arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sasuke !

Sasuke: elle m'aime tu n'y peux rien tu as perdue la partie ! c'est la fin !


	32. SAISON II chap12:The End of Sakura?

**Chapitre 12: More than the single way!**

_~ ~These Words~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Je ne me sentais plus capable de rester là à le voir souffrir . Les larmes montèrent et mes yeux me piquèrent .Je me retournai lentement pour ne plus croiser son regard . Je savais bien que si je me retournais ça me serais fatal alors j'ai courue fuyant lâchement. Sasuke allait le tuer et je le laissais faire, Itachi allai mourir. Il le fallait c'était la seule solution pour ne plus fuir pleurer et tout ces sentiments désagréables qui me revenaient quand je revoyais défiler dans ma tête les peu de souvenirs de lui et de moi quand on était "heureux". Je me trouvais au bord d'un lac. Pour pleurer ! La seule chose que je sache faire... lamentable .Tous ces problèmes par sa faute..Oui ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ! C'est eux qui m'ont gardé prisonnière jusqu'à ce que mes sentiments deviennent assez forts au point de ne plus pouvoir les contrôler et même jusqu'à trahir Konoha !

Sakura: c'est la ...fin

Itachi: pas tout à fait ...

Sasuke: Co..Comment ?tu peux encore te relever !

Itachi: tss...Tu pensais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

Sasuke: Grrr! De toute façon je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute!

...:Sakura...

Sakura: qui êtes vous ! ,avais-je dis en me retournant en larme

...: nous pensons avons trouver le moyen de te sauver!

Sakura: ...

...: tu es partante ?

Sakura: maintenant que Itachi est mort je ne vois pas l'intérêt ..,dis je avais dégout

...: haha Itachi mort ? C'est une blague j'espère ?

Sakura: hein ? qui es-tu ?

...: m'aurais tu oublié gamine ? Au lieu de chialer tu ferrais mieux de vérifier ce que tu dis

Sakura: quoi ? KISAME ! que..comment es-tu au courant de ma maladie ?

Kisame: peu importe tu dois vivre !

Sakura: hein? Depuis quand tu veux que je vive abruti !

Kisame: je m'en FOUS que tu vive ou non je dis ça pour Itachi baka !

Sakura: grrrrr bon comment me sauver ?

Kisame: c'est un peu compliqué pour toi je ne sais pas si tu vas bien comprendre... il faut

Sakura: il faut ?...

Kisame: Que tu disparaisses de ce monde !

Sakura: hein ? , je sentais la peur monter en moi soudainement ! Mais de quoi me parlait-il? que je ..!

je me mis sur mes garde lui lançant des regards noirs.

Kisame: hey c'est quoi ce regard gamine ? tu crois m'impressionner ?

Sakura: tu veux me tuer ?

Kisame: ... ,il soupire et prit de nouveau la parole, si tu veux vivre tu dois

Sakura: Kisame tais toi !je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire je le sais très bien !


	33. SAISON II chap13:Life teach me nothing

**Chapitre 13: Life teach me nothing...**

_~ ~We're All Mad in the Middle~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Kisame: ha oui ? et tu vas faire quoi?

Sakura: sauver Itachi !

Kisame: hein!QUOI haha toi sauver quel qu'un ? ça serait plutôt à Itachi de te sauver.

Sakura: que veux tu dire ?

Kisame: à bientôt gamine

Il disparut sans même me laisser le temps de comprendre le sens de ses phrases. Je séchai les dernières larmes. Et je compris à quel point ma maladie était grave quand je fus soudainement prise d'une horrible douleur à la gorge qui m'étouffais. Je toussais essayant de ne pas m'évanouir et cette sensation étrangement désagréable .Mes souvenirs j'essayais de me souvenir des personnes qui m'étaient chère mais il ne me restait seulement Itachi et nos nombreuses aventures le reste n'existait plus comme si je n'avais pas eu d'autres vies avant.

...: Sakura...Il est mort !

Je détournai mon regard souffrant vers celui de cet homme qui avait "tué"(?) Itachi .Quel était son nom déjà ? Je ne voulais pas le voir mais il était là, me souriant .Il sourit ? que me veut-t-il . Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler et encore moins de le voir.

Sakura: laissez moi !

...: Sakura, ta maladie avance vite ...

Sakura: laissez-moi !

Il s'approcha de moi tandis que je reculais en vain. Il me dis plein de choses que j'avais oublié et ça faisait mal ! Très mal.

...: Sakura tu ne te souviens plus de moi? Alors que tu étais follement tombée amoureuse de moi ! Quand je t'ai montrer mon jardin secret et que tu étais émerveillée ou bien quand tu m'avais enfermé dans ton placard de peur qu'Itachi ne me voie !

Sakura: TAIS-TOI !JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

...: je t'invite à dîner.

Sakura: gn? Pourquoi ? je n

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'emmena dans un petit restaurant et pendant tout le trajet même pas un seul regard nous nous échangèrent perdus dans nos pensées et moi à penser qu'à Itachi .

...:Sakura tu as pris ta commande ?

Sakura: je n'ai pas faim ...

...: tu dois manger alors mange !

Sakura: arrête de me donner les ordres ...Sasuke ?

Sasuke: ravis que tu te souviennes de moi.

Sakura: ... je veux savoir ! pourquoi je suis là?

Sasuke: pour te récompenser

Sakura: pardon? , dis je sans bien comprendre de quoi

Sasuke: tu le sauras bien assez tôt ,dit-il en me servant un verre de rhum

Sakura: ...désolé mais je bois pas, dis je sur mes gardes

Sasuke: comme tu veux , dit-il en haussant les épaules

Nous ne savions pas quoi nous dire. Le silence était lourd et les plats arrivèrent je ne sais pourquoi j'avais un repas pourtant je n'avais rien commandé et la même chose que Sasuke en plus ! Il avait surement dit à la serveuse deux plat au gigot d'agneaux [XD]

Sakura: POURQUOI TU M'AS COMMANDÉ LA MÊME CHOSE QUE TOI ! ,criais-je dans tout le restaurant

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: j'en veux pas !

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: tu sais quoi?

Sakura: ?

Sasuke: je vais te faire souffrir

**A suivre...**


	34. SAISON II chap14:a diner which derives

**Chapitre 14: a diner which derives**

**

* * *

**

Sakura: quoi?

Nous sommes donc entrés dans le restaurant, mais bizarrement il n'y avait personne ... Je fis quelque pas pour m'en assurer mais rien.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que ... Mais il n'y a personne ! que c'est-il passé?, dis je complètement paniquée

Sasuke : ne remue pas comme ça dans tous les sens tu vas te fatiguer pour rien sinon .

Sakura: NON ...! LAISSE MOI !

La salle était complètement vide. Je me suis retournée et vit Sasuke fermer la porte. Il se retourna vers moi, un sourire imprégné sur le visage.

Sakura : Euh ... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire la ?,dis je d'un ton inquiète

Sasuke : C'est simple ... Je veux juste te faire souffrir ...

Il me prit alors par la taille et me colla contre lui, il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou et à enlever mon tee shirt. Je l'ai alors poussé de toute mes forces contre la porte, me mis à courir le plus vite possible, manquant de me casser la figure à cause du tapis qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. J'ouvris la première porte que je vis, en l'occurrence celle de la cuisine. Il y avait encore pleins de nourriture sortit ainsi que de la vaisselle salle. Essoufflée, je regardais rapidement autour de moi, cherchant la moindre petite chose qui pourrait m'aider à me défendre, car le connaissant je ne trouverai pas d'issus pour sortir. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit et que j'avais sous la main était une casserole, remplit d'eau froide et de spaghettis. Je la pris, mais une main se posa sur mes yeux. Je reconnu le parfum de Sasuke. De son autre main, il me caressa lentement le dos, je pris alors mon courage à de mains, me retourna et lui lança la casserole en pleine figure. J'eu la chance de pouvoir m'échapper de son étreinte quelques secondes, ce qui me permis d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes. Je ferma la porte à clé, et commença à réfléchir. Il faut absolument que je sorte, et le plus rapidement possible. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. J'entendais le rythme de celui-ci dans mes oreilles, ce qui m'empêche de réfléchir. J'entendis Sasuke cogner à la porte ...

Sasuke : Ouvre moi mon ange, sinon ça va mal aller ...

Sakura : CRÈVE !

Sasuke : Très bien ... Je te conseille de reculer ...

Il y eu alors un grand fracas. Il venait de défoncer la porte. Des bouts de bois volèrent dans la pièce. Il me tira par le poignet et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il me plaquât les bras contre les murs, d'une seule main, et de l'autre me fit assoir sur le lavabo encore humide. J'avais beau donné des coups de pieds, rien. Je n'arrivais pas à être à la hauteur de sa force herculéenne. Il déchira mon tee shirt facilement, et regarda la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Je me débattais de toute mes forces, j'hurlais, mais tout ce que je faisais le fit rire. Des larmes commencèrent à déferler le long de mes joues. J'étais à bout de force et Sasuke avait énormément d'emprise sur moi. Il enleva mon soutiens gorge, et le jeta au sol. Il remonta peu à peu les mains sur mes hanches et les passa sous mon short. Je sentais ses doigts froids et noueux sur moi, ce qui me dégoutait, mais ses gestes me faisaient frissonner. Il remonta alors sa tête vers moi, et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui cracher à la figure. Fou de rage, il me poussa violemment contre le mur. Il arracha mon short avec une telle violence que je cru qu'il m'avait arraché la peau. Je continuai de me débattre, de lui enfoncer mes ongles dans ses mains, mais il faut avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment efficace pour se défendre. Sasuke me lâcha une cour instant pour enlever son tee shirt et continua de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le visage, sa lèvre saigna alors légèrement, mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant, il me donna alors une gifle, qui me calme certes, mais me fit pleurer encore plus. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'hurler.

Sakura : LACHE MOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Il enleva son pantalon, il prit appuie sur le mur, et continua de m'embrasser.

Sakura : LACHE MOI SINON ...

Sasuke : Sinon quoi ?

**A suivre...**


	35. SAISON II chap15:my hero!

**Chapitre 15: my hero!**

**

* * *

**

Il déchira ma culotte, et passa ses mains sur mes fesses ... Mais ce qui se passa après fut tellement rapide. Un homme qui m'était familier entra dans la pièce, et décolla Sasuke de moi. Il le colle au mûr et le rua de coup. Je m'enfuis alors de la pièce retourna dans le cuisine, ou les pâtes que je lui avais lancé était collées au mur et au sol. Je me réfugiai dans un coin de la pièce, remonta mes jambes devant ma poitrine et versa toute les larmes de mon corps. Je ne m'arrêtais plus. J'eus comme des flashs back de ce qui venait de se passer. Qui pouvait bien m'avoir aidé ?Quelques instants plus tard, un homme vint me revoir, je me cachai alors derrière mais genoux, mais celui-ci me releva la tête ...

Sakura : Itachi ?

Itachi : Aller c'est fini ...

Sakura: co..comment peux tu dire ça !

Itachi: hn ?

Sakura: tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert ! et toi tu me dis "aller c'est fini" c'est tout ce que tu sais me dire ? ,les larmes sortait toutes seule sans pouvoir me contrôler. Quand je sentis une chaleur m'entourer, celle d'Itachi qui me serre contre lui. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi le temps qu'il fallait pour que je me calme et que je reprenne mes esprits .Ce cauchemar qui n'avait duré qu'un court instant restait gravé au fond de moi.

Itachi: excuse moi..j'aurais du arriver plus tôt..

Sakura: tu ne pouvais pas savoir..ce n'est pas de ta faute

Itachi: ...

Sakura: j'ai...si peur...

Itachi: ..., il me sentit trembler à cet instant qu'il me sera plus fort contre lui.

Sakura: où est...il ?, demandais-je d'une voie tremblante

Itachi: Je te promets de le tuer ! , dit-il avait avec un sentiment nouveau qui le remplie de haine .

Sakura: je ne serais rien sans toi !alors je te promets de ne plus commettre d'erreurs !

Itachi: n'essaye pas de tenir des promesses alors que tu n'y arriveras pas.

Sakura: gn...

Itachi: hn ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Sakura: m..mais eu... ,dis je rouge de honte

Itachi: ...,il soupira et enleva sa cape et me la mis sur mon dos. Il comprenait vraiment tout !Si parfait ça existe?

Sakura: Itachi comment ce fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ,dis je enfin gênée

Itachi: je n'allais pas mourir pour si peu. j'attendais simplement le bon moment pour comprendre le but de me faire croire a une fausse trahison.

Sakura: ...j'ai échoué

Tout d'un coup il me porta ce qui me fit subitement rougir et il m'emmena à l'extérieur en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied . Je fis les yeux ronds étonnée! je ne le devrais pas pourtant !rien d'étonnant à cela de la part d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Sakura: où allons nous ?

Itachi: à la..maison

Je fus surprise de sa réponse. En même temps où aller si ce n'est que chez nous ?Ils pensent qu'Itachi est mort mais Sasuke va s'empresser de dire à tout le monde qu'Itachi est encore en vie ! mince ! Comment on va faire ?

Nous étions arrivés à la maison qu'il me posa délicatement sur notre lit.

Sakura: Ita...

Itachi: je reviendrais et dors ,dit-il alors qu'il m'avait coupé la parole en me déposant un baiser sur le front

Sakura: ha?

Il partit sans rien ajouter refermant doucement la porte derrière lui et me laissa seule dans mon lit dans la nuit encore sombre. Où allait Itachi me dis-je alors que la fatigue me piquait les yeux zr mes paupières étaiznt vraiment lourdes .Mes yeux clignant et le sommeil m'envahits ...

Pendant ce temps ...Itachi


	36. SAISON II chap16:Itachi vs Sasuke !

**Chapitre 16: Itachi vs Sasuke !**

**

* * *

**

**POV Sasuke**

Il m'avait retrouvé, celui qui m'a trahi était l'un d'entre nous dois obligatoirement mourir et bien entendu ça sera Itachi ! il va enfin payer tout ce qu'il m'a fais subir, après je m'occuperais de cette peste de Sakura !

Sasuke: tu as enfin compris

Itachi: ...

Sasuke:...

Itachi: pourquoi t'en es tu pris a Sakura?

Sasuke: cette petite peste m'avait trahis et pas que moi tout Konoha aussi ! Si elle m'avait écouté je ne lui aurait pas fait subir tout ça . Au final elle a eu tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Itachi: comment oses tu dire ça ! Tu n'aurais jamais du lui faire ça !

Sasuke: L'AMOUR REND FAIBLE ! TU DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR POURTANT !

Je lui fonçai dessus tout en concentrant mon chakra dans mon bras puis quand je fus à son niveau, il disparu ou plus correctement il avait était rapide que je le sentis très légèrement derrière moi . Je me retourna vivement pour parer son attaque su puissante que j'eus du mal à garder les deux pieds aux sols. Ce combat était bien partit pour durer. Il vaudrait mieux en finir le plus vite possible ... Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre cette haine dans ses yeux. Il activa enfin son sharigan et il se mettait dans tous ses états pour ..une fille ! C'était vraiment pitoyable à voir !

Itachi: la souffrance rend faible tu veux dire ?

Sasuke: FERME LA !

Itachi: tu as perdu ...

Je pris une grande inspiration et je brandis mon sabre que je tenais avec ma main droite.

Itachi: pourquoi fuis tu la réalité ?

Sasuke je...tais toi !

Itachi: ça se voie ! Tu essayes de le cacher mais tu n'es pas doué pour ce genre de choses

Sasuke: de quoi tu parles ?

Itachi: tu l'aimes.. Sakura n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke: ...

j'eus un profonds dégout pour les sentiments que j'éprouvais . Serait-ce de l'amour ? serai-je tombé amoureux d'elle quand nous nous sommes revu dans la ruelle ... et qu'elle voulait m'aider... j'activais à mon tour mon sharigan tout en chassant cette possibilité de ma tête .

Sasuke: pff arrête de dire de telles absurdité !

Itachi: comment expliques-tu le faite que tu lui ai montré notre jardin secret ?

un grand silence s'installa entre nous .je m'éloignai de lui .

Sasuke: FERME LA MERDE !

Quand soudain je réussis à lui donner un coup qu'il reçu presque de pleins fouets. Itachi se plaça une vitesse phénoménale devant moi puis me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre..

Une masse de sang coula de ma bouche . je ne pouvais compter que sur mon sharigan ,mais dans l'état où je me trouvais à présent ça risquerait d'être plus compliqué .

Il relâcha son attention et j'avais une chance de pouvoir l'abattre du 1er coup !

**A suivre**


	37. SAISON II chap17:terminus in Hell

**Chapitre 17: terminus in Hell**

_~ ~Love you ~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Des kunais venaient d'être lancés par moi même et se plantèrent dans Itachi qui avait remarqués trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

Itachi:.. !

Sasuke: tu es bien faible...tu me déçois

Itachi: à cause d'autre chose et ça n'a rien avoir avec Sakura.

Sasuke: et en plus tu n'as même pas activé ton sharigan .

Itachi: toi non plus.

Sasuke: pff imbécile ...

Itachi: ?

Sasuke: SAKURA M'APPARTIENS TU N'AS AUCUNS DROIT DE RESTER AVEC ELLE !

Itachi: tu parles d'elle comme d'un objet !

Sasuke: COMMENT OSES TU DIRE ÇA !

Itachi: tu ...

Je.. plantai mon sabre dans ma poitrine, et beaucoup de sang jaillis. La seule solution à cette souffrance .Pour enfin être délivré "Itachi tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis !"Lui avais je dis avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres .Du sang coula de ma bouche et mon visage commença à pâlir .je sentais de moins en moins mon corps qui devenait raide lentement me laissant le temps de déguster l'agonie .Sakura c'était mieux avant que tu nous compliques les choses en alitant avec l'ennemi toi aussi tu me le payeras ! Je vais quitter ce monde ... j'avais du mal à ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol mais je tenais à résister à ma destiné. Dans la logique des choses il aurait du mourir et moi vivre et ramener Sakura à Konoha et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre ! Pourquoi? Ça n'a pas fonctionné? enfin mon corps tomba sur le sol et Itachi salissant des yeux mon futur cadavre .

Itachi: adieu .. Sasuke

Sakura: ITACHI !

... je sursaute de mon lit me tournant dans tous les sens le cherchant des yeux Itachi, puis je me rappela ce qu'il c'était passé. C'est alors que l'image de Sasuke revint violemment devant mes yeux des images atroces d'hier soir. Je n'arrivais pas à les effacer comme si elles s'étaient incrustées en moi ne pouvant plus m'en débarrasser . Je tremblai de tout mon corps et ces rires qui revenaient. ASSEZ avais-je crier en me mettant les mains sur les oreilles . Je perdais le contrôle de mon cœur. Sans réfléchir je me leva brusquement, je marchais lentement !... mon cœur me faisait si mal je posa mes mains dessus écoutant ses battements qui souffrait. Les images s'effacèrent lentement et quand je repris vraiment mes esprits je pris conscience que je..

je glissa du haut des marches des escaliers ! puis rien.. Perdue dans une couleur si sinistre, le noir . Je m'étais fait mal ? ou bien serais je morte ou à l'hôpital ? je n'en sais rien c'est bien ça qui m'angoisse ... j'ai peur de mourir .. JE NE VEUX PAS ! Non pas tout de suite ..je m'évanouis dans un profond sommeil éternel ?

**A suivre**


	38. SAISON II chap18:can of time tosave Saku

**Chapitre 18: can of time to save Sakura**

_~ ~je t'aimais,je t'aime et je t'aimerais~ ~_

_

* * *

_

Je ne me réveillai toujours pas , mais je peux dire que j'entendais sa voix, à Itachi, il parlait fort par rapport à Kisame. J'avais aucune force pour répondre ni même pour bouger le moindre petit doigt . J'étais rassurée il était en vie.

Itachi: Kisame pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis plutôt ?

Kisame: héé ! calme, elle va pas mourir tout de suite !

Itachi: ...

Je me réveillai doucement. Complètement perdue je regardai mes bandages et je souris ? Pourquoi?

je devais être contente d'être encore en vie ...

Itachi: Sakura?

Kisame: ha bah tu vois elle est en vie ! Mais ça a du lui effacer beaucoup de mémoire le coup des escaliers !

Sakura: WHAA UN POISCAILLE ! TROP FORT ! ,dis je morte de rire

Kisame: IDIOTE !

Sakura: c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre ...

Kisame: il reste peu de temps pour la sauver.

Itachi: ..

Sakura: NON JE VEUX PAS MOURIR COMME ÇA !

Itachi: tout ira bien Sakura

Sakura: je ne me souviens que d'Itachi et moi..

comme si je n'avais vécu rien d'autre dans ma vie.

Itachi:...

Kisame:... vous voulez avoir recours à cette méthode?

Itachi: oui

Kisame: vous allez passer dans un profond tunnel qui se trouve au nord d'ici. Et quand vous aurez enfin trouvé

la sortie du tunnel vous vivrez mais votre mémoire sera effacée dès l'instant où vous vous êtes rencontrés comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais rencontrés .AUCUN SOUVENIR ! Mais au moins tu vivras Sakura.

Sakura: HORS DE QUESTIONS !

Itachi: c'est mieux comme ça.

Sakura: Itachi... POURQUOI TU RÉPONDS ÇA ?

Itachi: il n'y a pas d'autres solutions tu le sais bien.

Kisame: je connais le chemin pour aller à ce tunnel.

Sakura: encore heureux ..

Kisame: Itachi, tu te sauveras aussi !

Itachi: ...

Sakura: de quoi il parle, Itachi ?

Itachi:...

Kisame: on y va ?

Nous partîmes en chemin de ce tunnel qui n'était pas très loin en faite ...Nous étions déjà devant ce grand tunnel qui me faisait peur..Attendre 2 ans pour ça ! C'est vraiment trop con ! Et après ? ça ne sera plus jamais pareil, les larmes montèrent mais aussitôt je les étouffai... Pendant tout ce temps je ne l'avais jamais quitté des yeux me disant sans cesse :" regarde le bien car ça ne va pas durer " Tandis que lui ne me prêta pas un seul regard .Mon cœur battant à la chamade . J'avais envie de m'enfuir de partir comme ça sans rien dire. Mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger je restais plantée là devant le tunnel ..

**A suiiiivre =D**


	39. SAISON II chap19&20:the only resolution

**Chapitre 19 et 20 : the only resolution...**

**

* * *

**

Sakura: NON JE NE VEUX PAS!

Comme une gamine je refusais cette triste réalité. Et tout ce que j'aurais vécu n'aura été que des rêves et du vent. Espérer arriver une 2ème fois à retomber amoureuse de lui et que ce soit réciproque encore et tout ce qu'il y a de plus impossible .IMPOSSIBLE! Itachi s'approcha de moi son regard sombre et surtout indéchiffrable se plongea dans le mien, perdu et et en détresse. Il passa une main en effleurant mon visage.

Itachi: il le faut

Sakura: M..mais je ne veux pas t'oublier !

Itachi: .. on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut tout le temps

Sakura: je sais ...mais je veux pas me dire que tu as raison !

Itachi: ...

Sakura: et.. l'autre type d'hier il est mort?(elle parle de Sasuke )

Itachi: oui

Sakura: ...

Je regarde l'énorme tunnel qui se trouvait en face de nous. Un frisson parcourra tout mon corps .Nous devions y aller. Je vais arrêter de m'angoisser et y aller sans y penser.

Kisame: à bientôt Itachi

Itachi: hm...au faite Kisame

Kisame: quoi?

Itachi: Sasuke sera toujours mort même si on passe le tunnel?

Kisame: normalement oui.

Nous rentrâmes dans ce fameux tunnel qui allait rendre ma vie un enfer sans le savoir. Il était glauque et Itachi à côté de moi je percevais de moins en moins son visage plus nous qu'une silhouette et je pus m'empêcher de m'accrocher à lui.

* dehors*

...: Kisame tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Kisame: qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

..: ce tunnel est maudit, ils n'ont que une chance sur deux d'en sortir vivant. Et il parait qu'on y voit des choses ...

horribles.

Kisame: ... ils vont s'en sortir.

...: vous m'avez l'air bien sur de vous. Je voudrais vous rappeler qu'Itachi est mourant.

Kisame: merci je savais !

...: rien ne pourra le guérir !

* dans (le tunnel)*

le chemin se rétrécit et la lumière manquait à l'appel plus nous avancions. je sentais Itachi, je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

Sakura: ne pars pas !

Sakura: NON! dit quel que chose je t'en supplie !

Il ne disait rien et son bras son corps se décomposait et disparaissait lentement. Je paniquais tellement, je cherchai une solution pour éviter ça alors qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

Sakura: MERDE!

Des "choses" montèrent tout le long de mon corps et je courue dans ce noir complet et peuplé de solitude. Tout en continuant à courir droit devant moi. J'entendais des bruits à glacer le sang me poursuivre. Je ne me retournai pas sachant que mon erreur me serait fatale. Où se trouvait-il? Il avait tué Itachi? J'étais seule livrée à moi même. J'avais peur.. très peur. De ne plus le revoir, a jamais ! Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui ça ne serait plus pareil ! De toute façon j'allais mourir de maladie... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête à faire ça, peut être sacrifier sa vie pour me sauver ? je ne voulais pas y croire me répétant mainte et mainte fois dans ma tête qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose aussi vaine !mais cette possibilité me bouleverser que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux prête à m'effondrer. Mais ce qui me sauva fut cette lumière qui m'apparu illuminant une personne qui s'avançait vers moi. Je ne bougeais plus. Je ne voyais pas son visage à cause de cette lumière éblouissante qui m'obligeait à fermer les yeux. Il ne dit rien alors je pris la parole .

**le pacte**

-Qu'...qui êtes vous?

-Si tu veux survivre tu dois me donner ton âme

-Alors vous allez prendre mon âme ? Et ...je vais mourir ?

-mais je te propose un marché :J'épargnerais pas ta misérable vie mais dans 2 ans je reviendrais te chercher et tu devras devenir mon esclave et faire TOUT ce que je te dis sans ressentir le bonheur ...

-Quoiii! il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

- Vivre ou mourir ?

- C'est bon ! j'accepte...

_Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie_

_

* * *

_

**A SUIVRE DANS LA SAISON III**

_Sur la saison 3._

**Bon je préviens tout le monde (comme ça sa sera fait ) sur la saison 3 je change encore de style d'écriture et les personnage sont plus sérieux qu'au part avant vue ce qui est arrivé à Sakura et Itachi (et Sasuke aussi) dans le dernier chapitre de la saison 2... , les chapitres plus longs (alors heureux? XD) toujours des problèmes et des règlemenst de compte XD Une belle histoire d'amour qui aura duré 5 ans , pas mal tout de même !Et certes une fin qui ne plaira pas a tout le monde =)**


	40. SAISON III chap1:what is to be done?

_capacitéAnime/Manga _« **Naruto **»

_Author:_** Bln-Sasori**

_Fiction Rated:_ **M**

_Couple : _**SakuraXItachi**

_Auteur :_**Bln-Sasori donc , moi**

_Genre :_ **Drame / Romance**

_Disclaimer :_ **Ils m'appartiennent pas !**

_Titre : _**Le criminel & la fleur**

_fanfic 2: _**le pacte maudit**[ saku/ita (saison 3)]

_Chapitre:_ **1/20**

_Résumé:_ **Après avoir passé le tunnel maudit qui était la seule solution pour sauver Sakura. Ils reprirent une vie normal n' ayant plus le souvenir de l'un de l'autre. Sauf que.. avant que Sakura perde totalement la mémoire elle du faire un pacte avec une personne qui lui était inconnue (d'après ce qui lui reste de souvenir..)Le jour J arriva et les problèmes recommençaient ...Avec des réponses a toutes ces questions ,des vérités qu'il n'aurait surement valut jamais dé tragédie aller enfin prendre fin une bonne fois pour toute .**

**[Fini]**

_PS_"Bln" :** Ma toute 1er fanfic et qui est terminer :) Il y a 3 saison a cette fiction ! voici la saison3 la toute derniere ,Le pacte maudit ! BONNE LECTUUURE A VOUUS :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : what is to be done?**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**pov Sakura**

Tout se déroulait normalement comme d'habitude. Sasuke je ne l'ai plus revu depuis 3 ans déjà. Rien qu'a cette pensée je sentais mon cœur se serrer. Je l'aimais et je n'aimais personne d'autre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important mais ça devait être qu'une simple imprécision, rien d'autre. J'avais peur dès que je me rappelais la rencontre avec une personne totalement inconnue à qui je devais lui donner tout mon être dans 2 ans pour rester en vie. J'hésitais encore à si c'était un rêve ou bien la réalité. Je repensai à la suite quand il ma dit : qu'où que je sois il me retrouverait " j'arrête soudainement de réfléchir à tout ça! C'était grotesque ! Pourquoi m'aurais t'on dit ça ? j'étais tout de même perturbée de plus en plus ... Alors que ces deux années étaient passées sans que je rende compte ... alors que je marchais dans Konoha comme à mon habitude mais ce jour là serait différent ... Je pus constater au loin un individu que je n'avais jamais remarqué au par avant. Je ne pus empêcher ma curiosité en le dévisageant du mieux que je pouvais. Directement il me remarqua il posa son regard sur moi tout d'un coup je détournais mon regard, gênée. Il fonça sur moi et m'attrapa par le poigner et me tira sans même que je n'eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait je me laissa trainer .

Sakura: Héé! lacher moi tout de suite !

...: ...

Sakura:Vous êtes qui ?

...: ...

Sakura: JE VOUS PARLE RÉPONDEZ MOI !

...: tais toi ! Tu me fatigues !

Sakura: non mais ! 'think: il se prends pour qui celui là è_é ? "

Il me lâcha enfin et se retourna vers moi d'un air vraiment sérieux ce qui me fit perdre mon assurance.

...: Nous avons fait un pacte ... tu m'appartiens a présent alors fait ce que je te dis de faire si tu ne veux pas mourir ...

Sakura: q...quoi? .. oui je me souviens mais..

...: il n'y a pas de mais ! écoute moi bien, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis de faire a partir de maintenant tu vas mourir.

Sakura: quoi? Vous avez fini de dire n'importe quoi? , je commença a partir et soudainement je ressentis une douleur affreuse qui me crispa et je crachai du sang

...: je t'aurais prévenue ... , il commença a partir

Sakura: m...C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ? C'est juste une simple coïncidence rien de plus !

La douleur était de plus en plus insupportable ! Je devais donc suivre cet inconnu pour survivre ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ? Je n'avais pas le choix ! et plus le temps de me poser la question encore bien longtemps, à contre cœur je le suivis et la douleur disparue instantanément. Je fus surprise puis ensuite choquée que ma vie soit sous le contrôle par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'étais prisonnière a cause d'un maudit pacte ! J'avais accepté pour survivre et être libre qu'un temps limité .Il m'ordonna de ne pas m'enfuir et je fus obligée de faire ce qui me disais .

Sakura: DE QUEL DROIT VOUS ME PRENEZ MA LIBERTÉ COMME CA ? ET VOUS ETES QUI AU JUSTE ! ,j'étais si énervée que je n'arrivais pas a me contrôler

...: hm je suis ... , il enleva ce qui cacher son visage (son chapeau ) , Itachi Uchiwa

Sakura: PAS POSSIBLE ! ,je fus sous le choque de cette révélation la personne que je détestais tant devant moi!,

Itachi: ...

Sakura: mais.. J'aimerais des explications ! Pourquoi ai-je fais un pacte avec un mec comme toi ! je préfère crever que rester avec toi !

Itachi: bon bah crève alors

Sakura: . explique moi m**de !

Itachi: tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis et que si tu oses te rebeller contre moi tu mourras , il dit tout ça d'un train d'un ton froid

...: t'as fini de te la jouer Itachi ?

Itachi: Kisame qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Kisame: haha on se croirait au début quand vous vous êtes rencontrer pour la 1er fois !

Sakura et Itachi: quoi ?

Sakura: tu délires complètement là ! moi avec ce truc !

Itachi: surveille ton langage jeune fille !

Sakura: sinon quoi? .

Itachi: je te tue !

Kisame: *soupire* vous ne changerez jamais...

Nous étions toujours dans la forêt en train de marcher .Je ne comprenais rien à ce que racontait ce poisson frit ! Comme si lui et moi on se connaissait au par avant ! Et me voilà prise au piège ... Cette histoire de pacte est trop étrange je n'y comprends rien! Comment se fait- t-il que lui et moi nous somme liés à ce maudit pacte ! Je commençais à douter ... Est-ce que ce que dit Kisame est vrai?

Kisame: Hey gamine !

Sakura: tu me veux quoi toi !.

Kisame: t'enflamme pas ! "think: Itachi m'a dit avant de partir dans ce tunel de tout faire pour qu'ils retrouvent tout les deux la mémoire et que je dois y arriver par n'importe quel moyen !"

Itachi: hm tu nous a emmené où là ?

Kisame: Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? ( la ville de la saison 2)

ita et saku : Non !

Kisame: Sur ?

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici avec des abrutis pareils !

Kisame: Toi tu la fermes!

Sakura: Je..

Itachi: (la coupe) taisez vous !

Il s'installa un grand silence avant qu'on arrive dans une maison en assez piteuse état. Je ressentis de la tristesse tout au fond de moi, ne sachant pas pourquoi...comme si j'étais déjà venue ici . Je me demandais vraiment ce qui se passait ! J'étais vraiment troublée ! Un trouble indéchiffrable. Je me sentais bien ici alors que je venais tout juste de m'y installer. Pourquoi Itachi et Kisame étaient-t-ils dans un endroit pareil au lieu de l'Akatsuki? Trop de questions qui me tourmentaient.

Kisame: nous allons nous installer ici un moment indéterminé.

Itachi: je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

Kisame: tu comprendras plus tard...

Itachi: donne moi des explications

Kisame: toi? vouloir des explications c'est une grande nouvelle !

Itachi: ...

Itachi n'avait rien répondu ce qui ne m'étonnait pas spécialement. Je montai les escaliers et j'ouvris une porte qui donnait à une chambre avec un grand lit . J'eu soudainement un mal atroce à la tête .Surement à cause de ce voyage qui m'avais fatigué . Je me couchai et m'endormis lentement ne pensant à rien.

Pendant ce temps avec Kisame et Itachi dans le salon.

Itachi: pourquoi ce pacte avec une fille aussi grotesque?

Kisame: tu en souffres plus qu'elle de cette malédiction ...

Itachi:...

Kisame: je me demande ce qu'elle(la malédiction) t'empêche de faire ou plutôt ce qu'elle t'oblige à faire pour que tu ne souffres pas, mais je me doute que tu me le diras pas?

Itachi: tu parles trop Kisame .

Je somnolais toujours sans ressentir la présence d'une personne qui m'observait grâce à la grande vitre à côté de mon lit . Un homme assit sur une branche me scrutant avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

...: Enfin je les retrouve !

**A suivre ! Alors ce 1er chapitre de la saison 3 ? **


	41. SAISON III chap2:What is to be done 2

**Chapitre 2: What is to be done?**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

On pouvait entendre du salon un bruit de vitre cassée qui venait de la chambre où se trouvait Sakura. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent instinctivement et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Sakura. C'était surprenant, Sasuke portait Sakura qui semblait évanouie ou peut être tout simplement endormie. Ils se lancèrent des regards noirs à glacer le sang. Itachi ne semblait pas plus énervé que ça, tandis que Kisame était des plus surpris de voir Sasuke toujours en vie, lui qui devait être mort normalement. Le cauchemar allait-il reprendre ?

Itachi: Laisse cette fille tranquille ! Elle n'a rien avoir entre toi et moi.

Sasuke: Bien sur que si ! Si je garde cette traitresse en otage tu te battras plus sérieusement que la dernière fois !

Itachi: La dernière fois ?, il ne comprenait vraiment rien au charabia de son frère.

Sasuke: Ne joue pas l'innocent !

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: Arrête ça !

Kisame: Pas la peine d'insister Sasuke ... Itachi a perdu la mémoire, il a tout oublié qui soit en rapport avec Sakura et toi ces dernières années.

Sasuke : Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu te fous de moi !

Itachi: Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Sasuke: Grrr...je vais tuer Sakura !

Itachi: Fais comme bon te semble , à cet instant il commença à partir et un silence s'installa entre eux. C'était si lourd. Lui n'éprouvant plus rien, ni de l'amour pour Sakura et aucune haine envers Sasuke. Sasuke ne réagissait plus avant qu'il eut un petit sourire et lui lança un kunai qui frôla Itachi et se planta dans le mur.

Sasuke : Intéressant ...

Qu'avait-il en tête ! Il ne lâcha pas pour autant Sakura alors qu'elle ne servirait à rien... A moins que... ? Itachi eut un léger sourire sadique qui répondait parfaitement au kunai de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Je vais m'en tenir là pour l'instant ... Ce n'est pas amusant de se battre contre une coquille vide, mais saches que tu mourras !

Itachi: Pff tu parles toujours mais tu n'agis jamais !

Sasuke lâcha Sakura qui tomba à terre lamentablement sans pour autant se réveiller et Sasuke disparu aussitôt. Peu de temps après Sakura se réveilla toujours dans son lit pour elle , il ne c'était rien passé appart que la vitre était brisée mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait bien sur.

POV Sakura :

Je me levai péniblement. J'avais les pieds gelés à cause du froid dehors. Je mis une couverture sur moi et je descendis, là je vie Itachi. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas l'air très dangereux. Je remarque qu'il dormait plutôt, je m'approchai de son visage... il était beau en fin de compte, à y mieux y regarder .m..MAIS! QU'EST-CE QUI ME PRENDS? je rougis violemment. Non mais y m'arrive quoi... Ce qui était le plus étrange c'est cette sensation, j'avais l'imprécision de la connaitre par cœur ! Je doutais de plus en plus que ma conscience me cachait quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre et en reculant. Je le regardais dormir au loin... Mon regard devenait doux quand je le regardais dormir, j'étais comme apprivoisée par une telle beauté.

Itachi: gamine !

Quoi? Il ne dormait pas !Je fus tellement surprise et honteuse que j'étais rouge au point de me cacher derrière le fauteuil. Mais je lui tourna le dos pour ne pas paraitre plus débile que je ne l'étais déjà !Je ne dis rien au mot gamine qui m'énervait normalement en engagent une dispute sans fin.

Itachi: Dégage tu me déranges !

Là s'en était trop! Pour qui se prenait-il à me donner des ordres comme ça? J'étais soit disant son esclave mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire pour autant ! Monsieur prenait vraiment des grands airs ! Je préférais quand il dormait, il était beaucoup moins insupportable !

Sakura: LA FERME !

Itachi: Tu oses te rebeller ?

Sakura: Arrête de te la jouer !

Itachi: Je crois que tu oublie ton rang, gamine ! ,me dit t'il avec une telle autorité qui me fis sortir définitivement de mes gondes.

Sakura: JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU INFLUENCES MA VIE A CAUSE DE CE MAUDIT PACTE !JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE MA VIE SOIT ENTRE TES MAINS !TU ME DÉGOÛTES ! JE TE DÉTESTE !,

Itachi: ...

Sakura: Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive à moi !

Itachi: ...

Sakura : j'en ai marre de ces règles à cause d'un pacte stupide ! Mais qui aurait bien put faire une chose pareil

Puis il partit sans rien dire de nouveau. Je dois m'en aller mais ça risque d'être risqué pour moi. Une seule solution, trouver Sasuke et tout faire pour qu'il m'aide et même mieux, qu'il tue Itachi! C'est une très bonne idée, Sasuke ne refusera pas mon aide si c'est pour aboutir à la mort de son frère. Mais comment savoir où il est ? Ca va me compliquer les choses si je ne sais déjà pas ça...Je descendis les escaliers pour lentement me diriger vers Kisame qui servait surement à nous surveiller.

Sakura: Où est ...

Non je ne dois pas lui demander sinon y va comprendre mes intentions, je dois trouver Sasuke par moi même !

Kisame: Quoi encore ?

Sakura: Je vais faire les courses ! *grand sourire *

Kisame: ?

Je sortie en vitesse claquant violement la porte d'entrée. Je ne devais pas avoir des sentiments pour cet abruti qui se permettait de me traiter comme une moins que rien .Je me devais de resté fidèle à Sasuke mon amour, lui ne serait pas troublé par son frère. je ferrais tout pour lui être utile .Je marchais sans trop savoir où j'allais, j'étais un peu perdue quand j'y repensais , ne devant pas tuer Itachi risquant la mort ! Mais qui vous dit que je le tuerais par moi-même, j'ai juste à pousser quelqu'un à le faire !

...: Sakura ?

Sakura: Sasuke ! je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

Sasuke : ?

Sakura: Je dois à tout prix te dire que je t'aime et que je ferrais tout pour toi !

Sasuke : Hmf ..

Sakura: Je ferrais tout ce que tu veux !

Sasuke : Tout ce que je veux ?

Sakura: Je suis désolée, pardonne moi ! (tombe en sanglot et se jette dans ses bras)

Sasuke : Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura ... Je te sortirais de là je te le promets mais...

Sakura: mais ..?

Sasuke: Tu devras manipuler Itachi de façon à ce que je puisse le tuer et alors je pourrais t'aimer. .

**A suivre**


	42. SAISON III chap3:I believe dreamed?

**Chapitre 3: I believe dreamed?**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Sakura: ! Tu ... ,je venais d'être surprise par son dernier mot comme quoi il m'aimerait enfin j'attendais depuis tellement ce jour que je n'en revenais pas. J'avais seulement à aider Sasuke pour qu'enfin je lui sois utile et qu'il m'aime !j'allais tout faire pour être aimée par lui .

Sasuke: Sakura...fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait, sonregard était si tendre que je ne résistai pas longtemps à son charme.

Sakura: je le ferrais ! mais quand te reverrais-je?

Sasuke: je viendrais à toi ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ,il sourit et il partit ,je ne disais rien , je devais revoir à présent ce mec infâme et sans cœur et cette maudite malédiction. A contre cœur je rentrai dans mon nouveau chez moi.

Kisame: alors comme ça on se balade ?

Sakura: euh.. c'est a dire que j'en avais marre de rester enfermée..

Je me suis dit qu'il ne me ferrait rien mais ce fut une grave erreur de croire ça . Mais à ce point là ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça d'eux et en plus que cette idée aussi mal placée vienne d'Itachi ! J'en avais la nausée rien que d'y pensér.

Itachi: pff l'attaché cette idée est un peu trop légère a mon gout. Il vaudrait mieux la tenir en laisse comme un vulgaire animal.

Sakura: "think: quoi! je n'en reviens pas! comment ose t'il me traiter de la sorte ? "NON MAIS CA VA PAS! ne m'approchez pas ! vous me touchez je vous tue !

Mes menaces ne leur firent aucun effet ce que je craignais. Comment pouvais-je les impressionner une fille aussi faible que moi. De mon plein gré ils me mirent en laisse toute seule dans ma chambre et condamnèrent les fenêtres. J'avais beau crier, me débattre ... ça ne servait strictement à rien.

Sakura: tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je t'ordonne de me détacher ! , ce que je lui disais ne l'intéressait pas mais alors pas du tout !Soudainement il se pencha vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux d'un regard si blasé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi avais-je rougis pour si peu, mais son regard me troublait beaucoup ... Pour ne pas montré ma gêne la seule idée qui me vint fut de lui craché à la figure. Quand je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire et que j'allais subir sa colère je fermai les yeux en me crispant.

Itachi: ...

Hein? Mais il ne s'énerve pas ? Que fait t-il ? J'ouvris les yeux et je le vis entrain de me mettre des menottes aux poignets et aux jambes. Je fut surprise et me retint difficilement de lui crié dessus. Il aurait très bien pu me frapper ce qu'il n'a pas fit .

Sakura: Que.. que fais-tu malheureux ? , dis je en rougissant trop troublée pour m'énerver

Itachi: continue encore comme ça et la prochaine étape servira à te faire taire pour un bon moment !

Je me rendis compte de ces mots d'une façon assez érotique. Déjà se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec lui paralysée me privant de mes gestes . Non non ! je ne dois pas m'imaginer des choses pareilles ! et puis avec Itachi c'est trop horrible ! [comme si il était répugnant pff -_-' ] Il ne rajouta rien puis sortit de ma chambre . il ne fallait s'attendre a rien d'autre de sa part et c'était très bien comme ça !

hm je suis où la? Ouais toujours dans cette maudite baraque ! Tiens je n'ai plus mes menottes? il n'y a personne ? C'est bizarre ... je ne vais pas m'en plaindre en même temps moins je les vois ces deux là mieux je me porte ! Et si je m'en allais? Si je me fais choper je vais encore me faire ligoter et voir pire ! J'ai pas envie de vivre encore cette expérience! Mais je veux encore le revoir... Sasuke. Tant pis ! J'y vais !

...: Sakura !

Soudainement je palis en entendant la voix d'Itachi. Il allait encore me prendre la tête .je ne voulais pas le voir et encore moins l'écouter.

Sakura: quoi encore?, dis-je en retenant ma respiration pour ne pas montrer mon malaise.

Itachi: Ne pars pas...

.Sa voix me parue douce et ces mots me provoquèrent de l'effet au point que mon cœur s'emballe Pourquoi me disait-t-il ça? Ça ne lui ressemnblait pas mais alors pas du tout ! Je me faisais surement de fausses idées.

Sakura: et... pourquoi devrais-je rester ? Tu peux me le dire hein?

Je m'énervais doutant ces paroles et son regard trop attentionné, trop parfait je ne l'imaginais pas aussi...il n'y a pas d'autres thermes le faite qu'il soit...

Itachi: j'ai besoin de toi et j'ai réalisé une chose importante.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là? LUI besoin de MOI! A croire qu'il se foutait de moi ! J'avais si peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je voulais m'échapper de son regard ténébreux et envoutant qui me rappelait tant toi . j'ai

Sakura: non... tu mens..tu

Itachi: je t'aime

Sakura: moi aussi ! tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je ne me contrôle plus ! je ne me comprends plus et lui n'en parlons pas! je délire oui ça doit être ça!

Itachi: marions nous

Sakura: euh... c'est que je ne peux pas..enfin tu comprends...

Itachi:...

Sakura: ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord

Itachi: je veux rester avec toi toute ma vie et que tu sois ma femme et que l'on fonde une famille

**A suivre**


	43. SAISON III chap4:tu te souviens de nous?

**Chapitre 4: memory is going to return to you to it to us?**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

sakura: mais oui biensur ... hein? QUOI ?je .. je ..!"thinks: je rêve je rêve !"

kisame: la ferme! A peine reveillé tu nous soul dèja!

sakura: hein? mais ou est t'il?

kisame: qui ça? itachi?

sakura: oui !

kisame: partit acheté ton cadeau de fiançaie

sakura: quoi ! non mais ! je [je lui avais dit non pourtant x) ]

kisame : Panique pas comme ça je rigolais

sakura: mais je ne peux pas l'épousé ces impossible !

kisame: ... (il fait une tête pas possible)

sakura: non ! monde cruelle je ne veux pas finir ainsie ! cette fin ne me convient pas !

itachi: arrête de crié !

sakura:(gloups) comprends tu que tes avances ne m'atteignes pas (elle est dans tous ces états mais a part ça , ça ne l'atteint pas xD)

kisame: il n'a jamais ...

itachi: laisse kisame cette idiote pense que je serais capable de faire des avances a une fille pareille. pff mais quel êtres pathétique!

kisame: ... "thinks: a une époque il n'aurait pas dit ça.."

sakura: .. que..quoi? non mais tu te prends pour qui? JE TE DETESTE JAMAIS JE T'EPOUSERAIS MEME SI TU DEVIENT LE DERNIERE HONNE SUR TERRE ! C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?

itachi: fait attention a tes props sache que ta tué ne me ferra épprouvé aucuns regrets.

kisame: oui mais tu dois la laissé en vie.

itachi: ...

Mais pourquoi ais-je dis tout ça. j'ai crue que ce qui m'arrivé était réele . Je suis vraiment qu"une idiote ! Mon rêve semblait si vrai pourtant , je ne devrais pas pas êtres triste pour un enfporé âreille ! Voilà que mes larmes coulles toute seul pour lui ! CA ME DEGOUTE ! je ne comrpends pas mon attitude ! je ne sais plus ou j'en suisMais je ne dois pas oublié mon amour pour saskue je lui est fait cette promesse ! je ne dois pas m'adoucir pour un type aussi méchant! je suis toujours attaché j'aimerais tant me libérée ! mais comment?

Itachi(dans le salon): dis-moi ce que veux sasuke

kisame: te tué avec sakura

itachi; hn... si je comprends bien mon raisonnement ce pact ces moi qui les fait pour resté lié avec cette Sakura Haruno. j'ai du mal a avalé ma façon de procédé si ce que tu ma dis est juste.

kisame:désolé mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire

itachi: ...

sakura: (toujours dans sa chambre) comment vais je revoir sasuke maintenant? attaché je ne peux rien faire!

... : tu mas demmandé?

sakura: que? sasuke ! ,cria t'elle émerveillé

sasuke: ne crit pas comme ça !

sakura: ah! oups ,désolé...

sasuke: Tu tes rapproché de lui alors?

sakura: c'est que ... a chaque fois qu'on se parle on s'engueule ! je n'arrive pas a le dragué ces bien trop dur !

sasuke: .. hm ..

Il commença a me regardé plus attentivement se qui me mit mal a laise . c'est vrai ! je suis attaché ! j'en ava&is presque oublié ce petit détaille ... je rougisais ,honteuse d'êtres ainsie

sakura: QUOII ?

sasuke : tu peux facilement lui faire du charme comme ça..

sakura: q..quoi? il n'a jamais eu question de lui faire du charme! (encore plus rouge)

sasuke: maintenant si ! on dirait que ton idée qu'on sorte ensemble ne te motive pas trop...

sakura: non ! je t'assure que sa na rien avoir ! je vais y arrivé ! mais pas en lui f..

sasuke:(la couple): fais ce que je te dis !

sakura: mais ! ..

Il se pencha vers moi si soudainement pour m'embrassé que j'avais crus rêvé. ces lèvres posé sur les miènes c'était si merveilleux ,j'étais aux anges. Je devais tenté de charmé itachi du mieux que je pouvais .. je dois avouée que je n'étais pas très douée pour ce genre choses mais avais-je le choix?Il décolla ses lèvres des miènne gardant sont regard fixé sur le mien.

sasuke: si tu n'y arrive pas je vais devoir sévire .

sakura: ne t'inquiète pas je ferrais tout ce que tu voudras ! (complètement en mode love-love)

Il quitta ma chambre par la fennetre quiétait sencé êtres blindé . Mais il faut croir qu'ils ne sont pas très doué pour le bricolage .Je devais donc séduir itachi pour qu'il est confiance en moi... rah! c'est plus facile a dire qu'a faire ça encore!grrr je veux pas! j'ai trop peur ! il va me tapé dessus (commence a paniqué) ! après y va me prendre pour une maso ! [[BLN = petit clin d'oeil a Aurélie =P]] ... (elle s'imagine la scène) BEURK ! c'est répugnant ! la questions se pose même pas je ne suis pas maso !

itachi: tu n'as pas faim ?

Il s'approcha de moi avec un plateau et de quoi mangé et me le possa par terre. Comme un chien.. j'avais envie d'arraché ces menottes et de lui donné un coup de poing en pleine face! Mais petit r'apelle : je dois le charmé.. je devais essayé maintenant là tout de suite! sinon je ne pourrais pas me faire aimé par sasuke!

sakura: euh.. et attends ne part pas !

Il ne m'écoutait pas et continué n'est en moins a s'en allé. j'avais envie de lui crié "hé ! petit con retourne toi quand on t'appelle ! " mais il vallait mieux évité de dire ça quand sont but est de le charmé.!

sakura: s'il... s'il te plait... ne part pas...

Pourquoi partait t'il ! il me déteste a ce point là? pourquoi ne veut t'il pas m'écouté! je n'y arriverais pas je suis trop faible pour satisfaire sasuke...!

itachi: quoi?

? il m'avais répondue? assez séchement mais je ne m'y attendais pas ! que pourrais je faire a prèsent pour qu'il reste?

sakura: euh détache moi s'il te plait..

itachi: NON ... (repart)

sakura: héy! non attends !

Il soupira me regardant exaspèrè par mes changements d"humeur . Il sassit sur mon lit .Je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'il ferrait ça alors que je lui demmandais vraiment très se pourrait qu'il soit gentil au fond?

Non ! pas possible , itachi est le mal point !

sakura: tu tu ... veux..que je..enfin ... tu (rouge de honte et se perds)...

Je me leva voulant tenté de me r'aproché de lui mais j'étais bien trop stressé pour faire quel que pas correctement et je me ramassa par terre.j'avais encore plus honte ! Je l'entendais étouffé difficilement sont rire . Cette abrutit ce fouté de moi !alors qu'en plus je m'éttais fait très mal .Sasuke me demmandé l'impossible!

itachi: pfff tu es vraiment étrange

sakura: j'ai l'imprésion que ce n'est pas la 1èr fois que tu me dis ça..

itachi: la ferme baka-maso !

sakura: quoi? non mais je ne te permet pas !

itachi: non je ne vais pas te frapé sa te ferrais trop plaisir...

Mais c'était quoi ce comportement de gamin provocateur! pour une fois que j'étais sérieuse ! Il a fallut qu'il casse tout et m'emporte! je devais le charmé et non l'engeulé je fais vraiment tout de la me dire que je suis maso ces abussé!

sakura: tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la maso? (prends son plateau repas et tende de lui balancé dans la gueule)

itachi: gamine ... pfff

sakura: tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la gamine? elle t'emmerde ! et profondèment !

Itachi évitant très facilement ces projectil pensa qu'il vallait mieux s'en allait avant qu'elle tente de se servir elle même de projectil si par malheure il se prennait cette énome maso sa serait dommage qu'il en meurt! [ hé oh ! je te permets pas d'écrire ça sur moi ! sal fanfiqueuse sadique ! ] reprenon donc.. Itachi voulut sortir quand a elle continuant de l'insulté autant qu'elle pouvait

sakura: je te déteste !

itachi: je crois que je vais scotché la bouche aussi ...

sakura: quoi? ha non ! surement pas !

itachi: si maintenant ces définitif ...

sakura: gneu ..(tente de s'enfuir)

Dans le salon Kisame se demmande ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre .. y avait franchement beaucoup d'annimation alors qu'a la base itachi devait simplement apporté le plateau repas a sakura... Mais bon il faut croire qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. d'ne façon assez étrange serte ! même si on dirait que sa colle bien entre eux (si je puis dire )Kisame avait bien raison de ne pas intervenir sa ne servirait a rien si sa ne serait a empiré les choses.

**A suivre !**


	44. SAISON III chap5:die from love for you

**Chapitre 5: die from love for you**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Sakura: gnngn ! gnn!

Je suis complètement ligoté il est allé même jusqu'à me scotché la bouche ! Ce type est taré NON mais complètement ! Je le supporte de moins en moins! Si je bouge trop je risque de tombé c'est tout ce qui m'attends...Sont regard si noir plongé dans les miens , je peux en resentir toute la moquerie et le sentiment de supériorité et je haïssais ça ! Itachi se leva et quitta la chambre comme si de rien n'é n'allait tout de même pas me laissé ici toute seule éttaché? je bougeais de plus en plus ce qui me fit tombé encore plus bas que je ne l'étais.

sakura: gnnnnn!

itachi:...

sakura: gnnnn !

Itachipartit de la piéce tout a fait normalement ."mais quel sadique !" Sakura folle de rage a s'énervé toute seule n'ayant même pas réussi a se r'approché plus d'intimité de allait êtres fou de rage ! Kisame regarda itachi intérrogateur et suprit qu'i lest passé autant de temps dans la chambre de sakura et y avoir entendu autant de bruits ... [Bandes de pervers! xD] Ils s'étaient seulement disputé. Une simple dispute un peut sauvage ...

Kisame: c'était quoi tout ce boucant ?

Itachi: ...

Kisame: je vois...

itachi: ...

kisame: tu es de mauvais humeur

itachi: kisame dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que je parle autant en sa présence ?

kisame: c'était quoi ce bruit !

-En effet il y avait eu un énorme bouquant , que la fille aux cheveux rose avait provoqué ,sakura toujours dans sa chambre sauf qu'elle n'était plus seule, non , elle parlait a quel qu'un , son portable avait sonné mais i létait sur son lit alors elle avait du serpenté jusq'au lit avec la douleur des cordes qui froté sur sa peau. Elle frimpa du mieux qu'elle pu le lit et au dessus il y avait une étagère. Vous imaginer un peut la que le portable et sur cette fameuse étagère. Elle attrapa le portable essayant de tenir en équilibre sur son lit avec les deux jambes scotché.bayonnet.

sakura: allo ?

sasuke: c'est moi sasuke

sakura: que ! comment as tu as eu mon numéro !

sasuke: a ce que je sache tu n'as pas changé de numéro ces 2 dernière années,et ta mission avance ?

sakura:je suis désolé mais je n'est pas pu ! il ma ligoté et attaché au pied de mon lit !

sasuke: très bien...

sakura: quoii?

sasuke: tu vas pouvoir le dragué comme ça

Prise sur le coup de la surprise elle tomba de son lit et se rétama lamentablement sur le sol ... elle n'était vraiment pas douée ,surtout question amour et séduction... Elle n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour itachi du moins elle le pensée quand elle se dit ,qu'elle ne pourait pas faire tout ce que sasuke lui demmandé c'était au deçus de ces ne trouva qu'une seule chose a faire ...

Après un tell rafut quel qu'un revint dans la chambre

itachi: ...tu es vraiment fatiguante !

sakura: détache moi !

itachi: ...

sakura: s'il...te plait ,dit t'elle d'une petite voix en baisant la tête

A ça grande surprise il la détacha , quand la voix de sasuke et sa phrase " tu vas pouvoir le dragué comme ça" lui fit un choc a la tête,en prenant une grande inspiration et rassemblant son courage qu'elle se colla a rougit violament au touché de ses mains sur ces ab-dos trop bien battit !elle le fixa dans ces yeux trop envoutant ,son visage s'approcha du siens , il pouvait entendre son cœur battre a la chamade ... il eut un sérieux silence remplit de doute , lui n'avait pas bouger .il l'embrassa , ce baiser dura 10 secondes précisément . - quel précision ! -

Sakura: itachi...

Il se détacha d'elle la repoussa brusquement qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le mûr. Il sortit de sa chambre avec une allure énerver . Elle resta bloqué part l'étonnement et comment ça a sourire et ce dit " Je tes eu itachi ! Sasuke sera fier de moi !" Elle était si contente de savoir que sasuke voudrait d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ,qu'ils se marièrent ensemble et fondère une famille , elle commença a ce faire tout un scènario d'une belle vie ... Sans aucuns soucis .Itachi dans le salon cassa tous les meubles qu'ils se trouver sur son passage avec rage , il s'assit sur le canapé mit sa tête entre ses mains et comment ça a paniqué . Imaginer ? itachi piquer une crise ? C'est du jamais vue ! Lui aussi calme depuis tant d'année ! craquerait t'il a cause du tunnel qu'ils les auraient fait perdre la mémoire ?

itachi: ça ne peut pas continuer...NON ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Cette fille ... je ne l'a supporte plus j'en peux plus sa m'étouffer ! Pourquoi cette partie de moi la veut !

Il se leva et donna un violant coup de poing dans le mûr a coter de lui , la partie qu'il avait frapper avec tant de rage et de folie ce fissura ,il avait tellement fait fort qu'il en saigner mais cette souffrance là il ne l'a sentait plus .Elle n'était rien comparer a celle qu'il avait au fond de lui .Il avait vraiment un expression de criminel sur son visage . Il trouva la seule solution de se débarrassé définitivement de cette fille qui prenait BEAUCOUP TROP de place ! Même si il devait en mourir a cause de cette histoire de pact qui le tourmenter d'avantage , il le ferrait ! Il se leva monta les escalier qui grincer a chacun de ses pas . A chaque fois qu'il avancer un son sourd de souffrance s'en dégager ! Arriver dans la chambre de la belle endormie il s'approcha d'elle prit le couteau qu'il avait prit dans la cuisine et le glça sur sa gorge et murmura quels que mots avant d'assumer son acte .

_Tu es la source de ma souffrance ... Meurt ..._

**°\ A SUIVRE /°**


	45. SAISON III chap6:The game of chance

**Chapitre 6: The game of chance**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

A cette instant une personne l'empêcha de le faire , Kisame retenu le couteau prêt a trancher la fine gorge de la jeune fille . Itachi leva la tête pour voir Kisame ,il lui lança un de ses regard sans émotions comme si il allait s'apprêter a faire une chose banal du quotidien . Il ne força pas la main , sans même refaire une tentative. Kisame n'y comprenait rien ! Était ce autant de souffrance pour retrouver la mémoire ? ou bien pire plus il se forcer a la retrouver plus il se détruisait jusqu'à mort s'en suive. A ce demander si son idée était vraiment une bonne chose ... Ou avait t'il aggraver la situation?Plus le moment de douter il devait agir et les surveiller ce ci était la volonté d'itachi avant de prendre ce tunnel. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévue ... Si il commençait a s'en prendre a celle qu'il aime sa n'allait pas le faire ! mais pas du tout ! Imaginer les pire scenario : Itachie tue sakura et quand celui-ci aurait retrouver la mémoire se rendant compte qu'il a tuer celle qu'il aimer tomberait dans un profond désespoir et en mourra ! Ou bien ils retrouverons la mémoire après quels que ennuient et ils finiraient enfin heureux. C'est une bien belle fin ! n'est-ce pas? En attendant nous n'en sommes pas encore là... Loin de là ... Sakura veut la perte d'itachi et c'est réciproque !

sasuke : tout aurait pu se passer comme prévue si cette imbécile ne ce serait pas interposer ! j'aurais enfin pu me débarrasser de cette chieuse de fille et de mon abrutit de frère !

Sasuke se disait tout sa agacer par cette échec , il regardait cette scène d'un arbre ou il avait vue sur la grande bai vitrée de la chambre. Sakura se réveilla quels que secondes après a peine lever son regard tomba sur sasuke. Tout de suite cette baka, crue qu'il était venu spécialement pour elle ,comme si elle lui manquer , tout ça a aurait était bien trop beau pour êtres vrai ...Il vint a elle ,celle si toute excité de lui annoncer sa réussite a sasuke a qui elle attendait des félicitation !

sakura: sasuke ! , dit t'elle joyeusement

sasuke: tu n'as strictement rien fais ! Tu me déçois !

sakura: quoi ? Mais je ...

sasuke : LA FERME !

sakura: je ne te permets pas ! itachi ma embrasser et toi tu me cris dessus !

sasuke: Quoiii ? , dit t'il choqué

sakura: Oh ? tu es jaloux comme c'est..m..

sasuke l'ignorant complètement poursuivit : je ne comprends pas il voulait pourtant bien te ...tuée !

sakura continuant son monologue n'écoutant guère un seuls des mots de sasuke: franchement sasuke tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ! j'ai juste ...sasuke: Alors commencerait t'il a avoir des sentiments envers toi sakura !

sakura: Quoi ? Jamais je ne voudrais de lui ! ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

sasuke: hm ! Je t'interdit de tomber amoureuse de lui ces bien claire ? ton cœur est le miens

Sakura sous le chocs des derniers mots de sasuke resta pétrifiée elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux alors il l'aimait vraiment? pour de vrai au points d'êtres jaloux de sont frère ! Sasuke s'en alla laissant sakura en pleins rêve quand elle réalisa qu'il partait ...

sakura: euh ... ou vas tu ?

sasuke: hm... je rentre

pov sasuke

Non mais sérieusement ? Comment cette idiote a put croire un seul instant que je l'aimais HAHAHAHA ! Et ce "ton cœur est le miens" ! Non mais qui croirait un truc aussi ridicule ? c'est si répugnant ! Elle même me répurgne ! Vivement que je me débarrasse définitivement d'eux ! Mais si ce que dis sakura a propos des agissement d'itachi... Je n'y comprends rien ! ... pourquoi il fait ça ? Peut importe ! Il va crever de toute façon ! Grace a MOI !Non ILS vont crever tous les deux ensemble ! HAHAHA ! comme c'est romantique ! HAHAHAHA! j'ai hate de voir ça ! Après ça je trahirais naruto et je serais a la tête de cette nouvelle terre que MOI sasuke Uchiwa le plus grand et le plus puissant va crée ! Je tuerais tous ceux qui me générons sans aucune pitiée ! Hahahahaha ! Que je suis géniale !

Pov sakura

Ohhh ouiiiiii il m'aime ! Je suis si heureuse ! quand il ma dis ces mots !je me susi sentie toute chose ! "ton coeur est miens " kyaaaa c'était si ... ROMANTIQUE ! un vrai gentleman ! je l'aime tellement ! et plus de ça c'est réciproque j'ai trop de chance ! Je ferrais tout pour lui j'irais même a mourir si il me le demandais !Ahh mais IMPOSSIBLE ! Comme il m'aime TROP pour ça il ne voudra JAMAIS ma mort ! Il a trop besoin de moi enfin il s'en rends compte ! Ahhh je me sens si bien !Quand on se sera débarrasser d'itachi on vivra heureux ! Comme c'est INCROYABLE ! Ahahah oublions cette imbécile d'itachi jamais il ne gagnera mon cœur malheureusement pour lui il est déjà prit part celui qui m'est destiné Ah Ah ! Je vais détruire itachi en le faisant croire que je l'aime a en mourir et sasuke sera tellement fière de moi qu'il me demander en MARIAGE ! Oh mon dieu ! je serais si heureuse olala ! je suis généralissime !

-Pendant ce temps dans le salon itachi était assit dans la peine ombre avec kisame quand sakura déscendi-

kisame: Je crois que je vais vous laisser ...

sakura: hein ?, dit t'elle apeurer part l'allure d'itachi de plus en plus que kisame quitter la piéce

Itachi : Mais ! Qui est tu pour moi ? Pourquoi ais-je ces images de toi avec moi ! , itachi péta complètement un câble marchant d'un pas sombre dans sa direction ...

sakura : Je Je...JE NE SAIS PAS! ARRÊTE J'AI PEUR ! , lui cria t'elle en reculant

itachi : tsss tu n'est qu'une stupide fille sans aucune importance commence ce fait t'il qu'une partie de moi veut de toi ! DIT MOI CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! , il s'accroupit devant alors qu'elle tentait de fuir paniqué ,il lui attrapa ses fins poignets et plongea ses yeux noir dans ses grands yeux verts.

sakura: J'en SAIS RIEN !JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ALORS LACHE MOI S'IL TE PLAIT ! JE T'EN CONJURE !, fini t'elle par lui balancer en pleure plaquer contre le mûr

itachi: TU MENS ! QUE TRAFIQUE TU AVEC SASUKE ! , lui aboya t'il en s'allongeant presque sur elle et collant son front sur le siens avec un regard de psychopathe

sakura: mais rien du touut ... , dit t'elle en regardant ailleurs l'air gênée

itachi: TU NE SAIS PAS MENTIR !

sakura: LA FERME ! JE T'AIME ET TOI TU AS VUE COMMENT TU ME TRAITE ?

**A suivre**


	46. SAISON III chap7:game begins finally!

**Chapitre 7: game begins finally!**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Itachi: d'ou tu m'aimes ? Revient me voir quand tes sentiments seront sincère et quand tu arrêtera de me prendre pour un imbécile ! , il la lachant et partit furax de la demeure

sakura: ... "thinks : je dois persévéré ! jusqu'à temps qu'il croient que je l'aime ! je ne dois pas me laisser abattre part les sentiments "

Elle se releva sortit a sont tour et courra jusqu'a temps qu'elle voit itachi

sakura: Héé ! ATTENDS MOIII !

itachi: encore toi ! lache moi !

sakura: JE T'AIME MOI !

itachi:... , il s'arrêta net

sakura: s'il te plait reste avec moi ne me laisse pas toute seule !

itachi: ...

sakura: itachi-kun ?

itachi: LA FERME ! Et je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! IDIOTE comme tu es ! tu ne vois même pas que tu tombes dans son piége ! , il continua sa route encore plus énerver qu'avant

sakura: quoi? comment tu sais pour sasuke et moi?

itachi: alors comme ça tu as une liaison avec mon frère , il s'arrêta

sakura: QUOI ?NON PAS DU TOUT ! comment tu ..

itachi: -la coupant- je tes piéger et tu es tomber dedans ... tout simplement

sakura: ... -elle se sentit idiote pendant quels que secondes- De toute façon il m'aime ! je l'aime ! nous ,nous aimons !

Itachi n'en écoutant pas plus partit pour de bon cette fois ,sachant qu'elle était belle et bien son ennemis et qu'il serait obliger de s'en débarrasser peut importe le moyen . Que sa tentative de meurtre ne serait pas la dernière pour sakura ... En parlant justement d'elle,celle si chercher un nouveau moyens pour tuer itachi ce qui n'était pas facile pour une fille aussi faible ( par rapport a itachi) A croire qu'ils en oublier leur malédiction tellement leur bute précis les focaliser . Celui-ci lui avait causer beaucoup trop humiliation quel ne pourrait lui pardonner et le fait que c'est le seul obstacle pour conquèrir entièrement sasuke ... Quand a itachi c'est la seul façon d'êtres enfin libre tous ses mouvement et de ses traumatise crânien, et de ses attitude de plus en plus inhabituelle qu'elle lui faisait provoqué beaucoup trop régulièrement chez lui , était de l'éliminer ! Plonger dans leurs penser ils en virent a la même conclusion !

S'amuser avec pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec !

c'est a cette instant que leur véritable combat commença , s'attaquer au mauvais ennemis a cause d'une perte de mémoire qui ne reviendra surement pas et finira sur un champs de bataille couvert de sang . "je m'amuserais avec toi et te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'en mort s'en suive... "

Kisame: ... "think: je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ... comment si .."

sakura: Dis moi ! quels sont les faiblesse d'itachi ?

Kisame: -totalement sortit de ses pensées a cause de la gamine en rose- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?Tu devrais savoir qu'itachi n'a aucune faiblesse !

sakura: arrête de mentir tout le monde en a !

Kisame: ah oui ? j'imagine que la tienne c'est ... it..sasuke !

sakura: BIENSUR QUE NON !dit moi celle d'itachi ! ,hurla t'elle rouge de honte

Kisame: comme si j'allais te le dire ...tes bête ou quoi? "thinks : que c'est drôle .. la faiblesse de sakura est sasuke , sasuke c'est son frère et celle d'itachi est sakura ..."

Quand ,soudainement itachi débarqua avec toujours un air des plus sérieux voir plus que d'habitude et proclama d'un ton calme

itachi: On déménage !

kisame & sakura : QUOI ? c'est pas possible !itachi : que sakura et moi ...

kisame : ... "thinks : qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? il retrouve la mémoire ?"

sakura: hmm bonne idée

kisame : "thinks: elle aussi ?"

itachi: sakura va préparer ta valise

sakura: HAI ! , dit t'elle et monta dans sa chambre et exécuta ses ordre

Kisame: je ne comprends pas ?

itachi: je me souviens maintenant ! On doit rester que tous les deux pour que je lui fasse retrouver la mémoire

kisame: je vois ...

itachi : ... hm

Sakura déscendit avec sa valise aucuns sourire afficher sur son visage ni même sur celui d'itachi ils étaient tous les deux si ...froid ... Ils partirent laissant kisame seul puis itachi lui répliqua avant de refermer la porte dèrriere eux

itachi: tu peux rentrer a l'akatsuki maintenant ... , puis ils s'en allèrent ...

Arriver a destination sakura monta a l'étage et s'installa dans sa nouvelle chambre tandis qu'itachi resta dans la cuisine et ouvrit un tiroir ... dans ce tiroir il y sortit un couteau de cuisine qu'il examina puis il regarda bien si tout son matérielle était là il posa sur le buffet l'énorme rouleau de scotch , qu'il déposa délicatement a coter du couteau , puis les ciseau... et dit tout bas a voix haute

_"cette fois si il ne viendra pas me déranger ..."_

**A suivre ...**


	47. SAISON III chap8:hate erases love

**Chapitre 8: hate erases love**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Sakura resta dans sa chambre même après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires ... Elle trouvait ça bizarre qu'il veuille vivre soit le même toi qu'elle , celle-ci pensa qu'il l'aimait et qu'il allait essayer de la violer ... une histoire du genre d'un comportement loin d'êtres celui d'itachi. Alors ... elle avait peur de descendre s'imaginant les pire scenario possible mais une partie d'elle n'était pas contre l'option qu'il lui saute dessus ...Elle se devait de profiter de la situation pour l'amadouer et joué les focul . Itachi toujours avec son matérielle de barbare poser sur le plan de travail la "belle" décendie lentement les escalier ne sachant guerre ce qui l'attendait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du descendre . Arriver en bas elle regarda itachi qui ne bougeait pas toujours avec son air blasé . Ensuite son regarde se posa ce qu'il avait devant lui .

_Sakura: Hé tu compte faire quoi avec tout ça?_

_Itachi: ..._

_Sakura: Oh je te parle !_

_itachi:..._

_sakura: je ...,elle se stoppa net_

Elle réfléchis quels que seconde ce pourrait t'il qu'il veuille s'en servire contre elle? cette idée la térifiant ce contre dit aussi tôt que c'était impossible ! Itachi me regarda longuement dans yeux . un regard sans expression ce qui me glacer le sang , j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait faire de moi, je ne peux pas me défendre face a lui !Si il n'est plus sous mon charme je suis dans la merdee!Ne pouvant penser plus il m'attrapa fermement par le poigner et me serra dans ses bras .Enfin de compte n'avais-je rien a craindre? Et puis cette maudite malédiction me permette de vivre sans qu'itachi perde aussi la vie . c'était pas plus mal enfin de compte ...Soudainement il me lâcha me balançant contre le mûr d'en face e me cogna tellement fort que je tomba a terre,Je n'en revenais pas c'était la 1er fois qu'il révélait une telle violence avec moi (d'après mes souvenires)Je le regarda surprise grimaçant de douleur .C'est alors qu'il s'accroupit devant moi et me tenu le visage avec l'une de ses mains , je tremblais de ce qu'il pouvait bien me faire allait t'il de nouveau me frappé?Il eu un rictus puis se tue aussi tôt ce qui me térrifia...

" sa serait dommage d'abimer un si jolie visage ... n'est-ce pas?",venait t'il de me dire d'un ton ironique

"Que...la-lâche moi ..." , je voulais donner de la puissance a ma phrase mais ce fut rater la peur n'empêcha de me défendre verbalement correctement.

Il me donna un violant coup de poing au visage,tellement fort qu'un filet de sang jaillit de ma toussa mais un deuxième coup me frappa mais celui-ci au me plia en deux souffrant pleinement de la douleure qui s'offrait a moi.J'étais térrifier ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça a moi! Qu'avais-je mériter pour subir une telle souffrance ? je n'étais pas aussi méchante que ça... (même si je voulais le tué) Il posa ses lèvres sur les miène toujours avec ce côté viollant ,une telle violence dans tous ses moindres geste même les plus caressa mes cheveux .le gout de notre baiser était le mélange de nos deux salives et celui du sang. C'était pas du tout agreable même si la chaleur d'itachi me faisait fondre je vivais dans l' il eut fini il m'embrassa dans le coup laissant de nombreux suçons .Il impliqué sa marque dans tous les domaines.J'étais troublé il faisait quoi avec moi? mais une chose encore plus forte me tourmenté provocant de nombreux mal de tête .JE CONNAISSAIS cette chaleur qu'il me provoqué . Elle ne m'étais pas inconnue !.

_-" je...je ne comprends pas..."_

_-"tu joues avec mes sentiments tu ne m'aimeras plus comme avant alors il ne te reste plus qu'une seule chose a faire ...créve"_

Je sentais dans les nombreux baiser qu'il m'infliger une odeur de fièvre de plus en plus intense . Quand il en eu fini il me ligota m'empêchant de me mouvoir je me laissais faire observant mon sang couller le long de mon visage .Il prit le couteau de cuisine et commença a le remuer sous mes yeux ,instantanément je compris alors les larmes montèrent je voulue crié de toutes mes force mais... Ma bouche était scotché .Je me débattue du mieux que je pus ! En vain..Il plongea son douloureux regard qui souffrait par ma faute ..? pourquoi je ne me souvenais plus de rien !avec itachi avais-je eu une relation..? il planta lentement le couteau dans mon épaule me fixant avec ses yeux noir il voyait mes larmes et mon regard désespéré demandant de l'aidé ,au secours ,personne ne viendrait il allait me tué c'était une évidence l'amour qu'il avait pour moi je l'avais anéantie au moment ou mon amour pour lui c'était changer en haine . J'amais je ne ressentirais ce que j'éprouvais pour lui au part avant ,je ne pouvais pas sasuke je ne devais le trahir je l'aimais trop ! Quand le couteau fut entièrement en moi je voulue mourir ,ne plus a supporté la tristesse qu'il & moi même éprouvais ,le devoir de choisir mon camps , sasuke ou itachi?j'étais censé d'être destiné mais le destin a t"il changer de direction au final ? pour une fin différente?... des passages de mon passé douloureux mais que jamais parce que je les avais passé avec lui me revenais par des flash . La douleur physique n'était rien comparé a a cette douleur que j'éprouverais moralement . il enleva le couteau le sang me donner envie de vomir de m'écrouler mais je me retenais .Il alluma une bougie la mettant sur ma plaie qui agrandissait le crie de douleur était inexplicable tellement les mots serait faible pour la définir . La sire me tombant dessus me faisait des trou dans la peau ...que compté t'il faire de pire encore? je ne pouvais imaginer une souffrance plus douloureuse que me tardait que sa ce finisse au plus vite jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive .mon corps baignant dans mon sang le silence se faisait lourd .Mais que compte tu faire de moi? vas tu continué a joué encore longtemps avec moi ? Ce coup si il lécha le sang qui glisser le long de mon bras ensanglanté. Sa me fis frisonner il faisait ça avec une telle sensualité.Mais mon etat était des plus bas pour avoir n'importe quel réaction et après ma vue se brouillée de plus en plus a cause de la perte trop important de sang ..

_"Tu tiendras le coup longtemps comme ça encore ...sakura ? sa m'étonnerais tu vas bientôt périr "_


	48. SAISON III chap9:je n'ai plus peur

**Chapitre 9: je n'ai plus peur de souffrir**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Sakura se sentait s'affaiblir de plus en plus,elle se laisser allé. quand elle sentis sont kunai ce qui la ranima un petit peut la ramenant légèrement a la raison .elle frota la corde (qui attache ses deux mains) sur le kunai ce qui la laisse libérée de ses mouvements .(sauf au jambes.)elle arracha le scotch de sa bouche ,au moment ou elle bougea son bras droit elle cria de douleur .elle ne ressentait plus son bras on y voyait plus de chaire au niveau de son épaule mais son os .Itachi surprit de la voir avec autant d'énergie malgres tout ça ne dit rien . Elle tenta de détacher ses pieds mais rien a faire il avait trop bien serrer le noeux. elle tenta tout de même de ce barré a 4 pattes . elle galopa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée vraiment vite (itachi il est de plus en plus surpris!)Sauf arrivé a la porte il lui barra la route .il la prit et la balança contre l'étagère ou elle se prit la lampe qui tomba en même temps qu'elle et ce cassa . Elle tenta de retenir sa douleur au moment ou itachi s'approcha ,terrifier elle recula ce plantant les morceaux de verre dans la mains . il lui caressa délicatement son visage si abîmer par sa colère et l'embrassa sur la joue. ele ne pouvait fuir ni même ce défendre .

_-" pourquoi me fuis-tu?"demanda t'il calmement et d'un ton arrogant_

_- " j'ai peur de mourir ... laisse moi partir s'il te plait je t'en supplie laisse moi partir ! s'il te plait arrête ça !" elle disait ça d'une voix faible et tremblante ._

_- " c'est impossible "_

_-" je ne t'aime plus! ma destiné a toujours était lié a sasuke " , lui avait t'elle mentit_

_- " je vais devoir te forcer a m'aimé alors ..."_

_- " qu..quoii?"_

j'étais allonger sur le sol parmi les débris de verre accompagner de mon sang. Itachi se mit a kali-fourchons sur moi .Mais qu'allait t'il faire de moi encore?je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir a quoique ce soit . mes yeux se fermer sans que je le veuille je ne voyais que du noir un flou complet. Je ne ressentais que les sensations qu'ils me faisais subir . Il blottit sa tête dans ma nuque et me l'embrassa "tendrement" . Itachi ou Sasuke ? il valait mieux pour nous deux de ne plus jamais ce revoir et le mieux pour moi étant de mourir sa ne m'obligera pas a choisir .Sachant que mon amour envers itachi n'est que néant ,ne représente plus grand chose ... j'aime vraiment sasuke ! enfin je pense ... c'est pour ça qu'au final je ne veux aucuns des deux. il passa ses mains baladeuses toujours avec la même violence sur mon corps . Je m'en fichais bien de ce qu'il pouvait en faire désormais il pouvait le violé il n'aurait plus jamais mon cœur. Il peut bien me volé mon corps mon âme mais pas mon coeur .Il me faisais du bien tout en me faisant du mal ce sentiment était trop étrange . je me sentais disparaitre ,m'éteindre? Il jouait avec moi comme moi j'avais joué avec lui mais pas de la même manière . Mais la souffrance était aussi intense dans les deux cas ... A chaque fois qu'il me caressé ou m'embrasser le passé me revenais et quand il me faisait du mal je ressentais toute la culpabilité de mes actes ... Itachi est-ce que c'était ton but ? As-tu fait ça pour que je ressentais toutes ses émotions ?Mais je ne peux te le demander ... j'ai une boule dans la gorge et le manque de force qui m'en empêché ... tout mon corps lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience mais a quoi bon lutter? Itachi parcourait son corps avec ses mains ,je ne voulais pas mais je n'avais guerre le choix... Il allé me violé? vraiment ?...Tout ce sang dans le séjour on aurait cru un vrai massacre ... Que s'apprêtait t'il a me faire ? Il me posait aucune question aucuns chantages aucunes chance de pouvoir évité tout ce-ci . Il ne voulait rien écouté et même si je devais le supplié il continuera d'avantage a me faire du mal. Après m'avoir déshabillé laissant seulement mes sous vêtements .Il s'arrêta net ne tripotant plus mon corps il me posa une questions des moins attendue ...

_" tu dois avoir faim non?"_

Comme si je pouvais avoir faim dans un moment pareille . La nourriture je n'en avais pas besoin mais plutôt d'aller a l'hôpital pour me faire soigné au plus vite .J'avais peur de lui bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginer il m'effrayer tant il dégager un aura terrifiant et si pesant . je me sentis soulevé par itachi il toucha mes brûlure ce qui me fit affreusement mal . si on devait filmé cette scène on y croirait voir un homme portant un cadavre (tout ce qu'il y a des plus joyeux ) Il la posa sur une chaise l'attachant avec du scotch (vous savez celui qui sert a scotch les cartons ) en face de moi il était ma tête je n'arrivais plus a la tenir droite .A moitié conscience je n'entais a présent que les song je ne voyais plus rien comme si j'étais plonger dans le noir .Il alla dans la cuisine j'entendis les bruits de casseroles il mit de l'eau dedans ... et j'entendais sa voix...

_"sa te dis de manger des pattes? et tu voudras quoi avec?"_

Il compté me renversé les aliments dessus? Ce qui était répugnant mais au moins je ne subirais aucune souffrance supplémentaire. Je l'entendais il faisait bouillir de l'eau ... Ou sinon il ...

**A suivre ;D**


	49. SAISON III chap10:m'aimes tu vraiment?

**Chapitre 10 ::: tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais mais en est tu vraiment capable ?**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Ou sinon il ... il allait me renverser l'eau bouillante dessus? j'avais beau paniqué intérieurement mon corps ne voulait pas bouger malgres toute l'énergie que j'y mettais aucune réaction !

"il reste plus que 2 min ..."

Il attendait que l'eau soit assez chaud puis il mit les pattes dedans . si il me renverser cette eau dessus il en sera fini de moi mon corps sera complètement brûler . N'imaginons même pas la douleur ... j'aime mieux pas imaginer ce qui va arrivé dans un futur proche . Je ressentirais cela au moment venu. Pendant que l'eau ébouillanté faisait cuir les pattes il prit une bouteille d'alcool l'ouvrit s'approcha de moi et la renversa dessus . je rentais des pieds a la tête l'alcool rentrait dans mes cicatrices .je me tordais de douleurs intérieurement . je crus mourir pour de bon mais quand il arriva avec le respirant de patte bouillante il y rajouta du ketchup sûrement pour accompagner mon sang . Il s'approcha lentement de moi . Je voulais réagir mourir a l'instant même faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas ressentir cette douleur . Il renversa tout le contenu sur ma tête ... a cette étrange sensation l'eau était froid ! et les pattes gelé dégouliner le long de mes cheveux et de mon corps .Pourquoi ne m'avait t'il pas tué ? pourqu..

Quand je repris connaissance j'étais dans une chambre. mes blessures était bander et mon corps avait repris un peut de force j'avais en prime une affreuse migraine .Comment se fait t'il que je sois de nouveau en vie .Moi qui croyait qu'il m'avait tué ?Trop de question que je ne pouvais résoudra mes force étant revenue après combien de temp? de jours? de mois? ...Je décida de me levé et de remercier cette personne de m'avoir accueillit aussi chaleureusement chez elle. je commença a descendre les marches des escaliers quand j'entendis une voix elle semblait parlé a quel qu'un . je reconnu celle de sasuke ! je m'empressai de descendre quand je me stoppa quand je l'entendu dire

" Cette peste de sakura a survécu face a itachi ! ce n'était pas prévu ainsi !"

Mon cœur sauta un battement je m'assis sur les marches le regard vixé dans le néant . Alors il ne m'aimait pas? il faisait semblant pour se servir de moi a fin d'arrivé a ses fins .sachant que le pacte qui m'unis a itachi .si il meurt je meurt et inversement . Pourtant il avait l'air de réellement m'aimé ... qu'est-ce que je peux faire a présent je me sens si trahis ! je l'entendais continué sa conversation téléphonique

" Surtout qu'elle a perdue la mémoire .. j'espère qu'elle ne la pas retrouvé mais vue son intelligence sa m'étonnerait fortement " (suivie d'un rire sarcastique)

Comment oser t'il joué avec mes sentiments ! soudain je me souvenu que j'avais fait subir le même traitement a itachi... je n'est pas réussis a l'aimé une 2ème fois .. je n'est aimé que sasuke mais maintenant je suis seule j'ai tout perdue .je suis seule ..tant bien de mal j'avais tenté de les retenir ces maudites larmes . Je devais pourtant quitter cette endroit au plus vite mais je me sentais encore trop faible pour marché correctement .

"Alors comme ça tu as tout entendue ?"

De nouveau mon coeur s'emballa ,je le regarda droit dans les yeux il se tenait debout devant moi avec le téléphone a la main... que devais je faire dans une situation ? Il me regarda longuement avec un sourire sadique? sur les lèvres .Je ne répondis rien trop horrifier par lui. Elle avait peur du sort qu'il allait lui infliger pire que ce que lui a fait subir itachi ? mais l'ambiance était la même ...

" c'était si amusant de joué avec toi tu es tellement naïve et bête ! comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que je t'aimais? plutôt mourir ! A chaque fois tu tes fait avoir A CHAQUE FOIS !tu pensais franchement que j'allais changer?ton amnésie ma bien arranger ... dommage que tu es entendu ma petite discussion téléphonique sinon je me serais encore bien amusé avec toi ... "

"que..que compté tu me faire si sa avait était le cas?", j'étais choqué part tout ce qu'il venait de me dire je n'en revenais pas

" j'aurais continué mon rôle de l'amoureux transi inquiet et sauveur de ton agression . Ensuite tu m'aurais remercié tu aurait eu une telle admiration pour moi que tu aurais fait TOUT ce que je voulais ,sa m'aurait était tellement utile pour tué itachi ..."

"tu..TU MENS ! ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR ! "

"je ne suis pas itachi , ne confond pas ...Mais bon ce n'est pas grave tu ne seras pas d'une grande perte"

"tu ne compte pas me tué tout de même? "

" je tes bien sauvé si je n'avais rien fait tu serais dèja morte a l'heure qu'il est ...alors a quoi bon? ça reviendras au même"

"Que... ne m'approche pas ,laisse moi ! "

Il eut un léger sourire puis d'un geste vif et simple il me donna une volante gifle que je me pris en pleine face . j'avais une boule dans la gorge , je ne méritais pas ça je n'avais rien fait de mal envers Sasuke . (elle l'aimait trop pour ça ) sakura commença a pleuré de rage ,elle avait subit trop de chose elle en avait marre ,elle en pouvait plus de toute cette souffrance inutile . Il la prit d'un bras et la balança contre l'étagère qui lui tomba ensuite dessus .

"c'est pas drôle tu t'envoles trop facilement !"

ma blessure au front c'était recouverte et de nouveau mon sang chaud dégoulinant . j'étais allonger de tout mon long ne faisant aucun effort pour en sortir alors que le poids de l'étagère m'écraser a chaque fois un peut plus. La je crue vraiment mourir car je le voulais au plus profond du plus profond de mon êtres .

"tu ne vas pas mourir si facilement tout de même ... te suicider tu es encore plus pitoyable qu'avant sakura ... si tu veux bien je vais t'aider a crever "

**A suivreee**


	50. SAISON III chap11:Un jour tout sera fini

**Chapitre 11 ::: Un jour tout sera fini**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Maiis ... PUTAIN ! pourquoi étais-je si faible? si j'avais sus je n'aurais jamais du rencontré itachi je n'aurais pas du essayer de le revoir il y a 3 ans ... j'ai étais bête de penser que sa aurait pu marcher aussi bien . Ce n'était qu'une illusion maintenant je dois payer toutes mes erreurs plus jamais je ne reverrais itachi après ce qu'il c'est passer je devrais lui en vouloir mais au contraire je l'aime je ne le hais pas je suis folle de lui . D'un simplement mouvement elle dégagea l'armoire et se releva en serrant les dents .( elle a mal)

"hm tu veux vivre maintenant ?"

Ce n'était pas le faite que je voulais vivre mais le faite que je ne voulais pas mourir a cause de ce connard ! il avait briser mon cœur il n'allait pas non plus me briser physiquement ! Malgres mon état de faiblesse et sa lâcheté a s'en prendre a quel qu'un de plus faible que lui . D'une seconde a l'autre je me retrouva planqué contre le mûr ,lui plongeant sont regard glauque sur moi . Il me regardait dans les yeux et sans détourné le regard il arracha mon haut .Je sentis la peur m'envahir soudainement comme si je venais de me prendre un coup en pleine tête .

"j'ai...j'ai l'impression que sa c'est dèja produit part le passé..."

Il n'eux qu'un simple sourire sur son visage . Ce qui approuva certainement ce que je venais de dire .Je fus choqué comment sa avait t'il pue ce produire ! et surtout le faite de ne rien savoir de mon passé avec sasuke et pourquoi il fait tout ça j'étais totalement perturbé ! ce qui n'était pourtant pas le moment .A chaque fois qu'il avancer dans ses actes je tentais de fuir je le repoussais de toute la force qu'il me resté. Sa ne servait a rien , il tentait de m'embrasser mais je tournais la tête a chaque fois quand au moment ou il m'attrapa le visage la tenant fermement , Au moment ou ses lèvres se posèrent sur les mienne ,j'eus le ressentiment d'un dégoût profond ,une chose que je ne pensais n'avoir jamais éprouvé au part avant pour lui . Les scènes horrible ou a chaque fois ou il ma fait du mal et la fois ou il avait tenté de me violé ... Là Itachi ne viendra pas me sauvé cette fois sa ne sera pas pareille ,je suis seule je n'y échappera pas . Il passait ses mains un peut partout sur mon corps blesser . Quand soudainement je lui donna une violente gifle .Aussitôt je regarda mes mains et je me mit a m'effondre et a pleuré .

"tu n'aurais jamais dût faire ça ..."

"J'en est assez ! je te déteste ! j'en est marre putain !"

Pleuré et s'énerve a quoi bon au final?Il m'attrapa par le poignet me soulevant ,il m'examina un cour instant avant de me rendre la gifle que je lui avait donner mais beaucoup plus fort . Pour me défendre je lui mordue la mains jusqu'aux sang mais il ne lâcher pas prise . j'avais mal au dents sa ne servait strictement a rien si ce n'est que montré que je me défendais tout de même . Avec son autre main il m'attrapa par les cheveux me tenant que comme ça .Il cessa de me tenir par le poignet et le contempla .Je cria de douleur il m'arracher les cheveux cette enculé !

"oui va y tue moi ! tu attends quoi?"

"je te trouve bien énergique pour une morte"

Il me donna un violant coup de poing en pleine face,de nouveau a terre .Il me regardait de haut et commença a me donner des coups de pieds dans l'estomac . Sa faisait atrocement mal .Je crachais du sang a chacun de ses coups. A quoi bon vivre? si je résiste de nouveau les choses risquerait d'empirer et je ne voulais pas .Pire que maintenant sa courrait a ma perte a moins que je m'enfuis loin d'ici. Oui... loin très loin ... Il m'attrapa et découpa mon short avec des ciseaux . Au final je me retrouvais de nouveau en sous vêtement mon regard était plongeait dans un neant complet mais il n'abusa pas de moi il me prit me trainant au sol jusque dans ma chambre . les marches des escalier me rappé le dos jusq'au sang . Il me balança dans sa chambre et m'attacha au pied du lit avec des menottes . j'entendu vaguement ce qu'il me dit avant que je perdre conscience .

" j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeux maintenant si tu me désobéis je te battrais , est-ce claire?"

Je hocha de la tête pour ne pas me prendre d'avantage de coups et je sombrais dans un profond sommeille ... Quand je me réveilla je regardais tout mon corps et les souffrances qu'il avait enduré . Mon regard se posant lentement sur mes poignet menotté je n'essaya même pas de tiré dessus ou de tenté quoi que ce soit pour me libéré. Je n'étais pas présente ,j'étais comme ailleurs dans un autre monde .Je repensais a mon passé et revoyant les moments joyeux que j'avais passer avec itachi .Plus aucune larme plus aucune émotions n'était visible extérieurement ,et une chose était sur elle était de nouveau la prisonnière de sasuke ...

**A suivre :D Alors ?**

**Je sais c'est pas joyeux du tout du tout depuis le chapitre 9 ù_ù sa fait 3 chapitre d'horreur pour sakura mais sa ne risque pas de finir pour tout de suite cauchemar la suite et bien pire ...**


	51. SAISON III chap12:Je n'oublierais pas

**Chapitre 12 ::: le temps ne fait jamais rien n'oublier**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Combien sa fait de jours que je suis ici? quel heure est t'il? Que vais-je devenir? même ses questions là je ne me les poser pas ,j'en avais rien a faire . Plus mes souvenirs me revenait et de plus en plus je haïssais Sasuke et de plus en plus je r'éprouvais les sentiments que j'avais pour lui part le passé . Sasuke rentra dans la chambre et me balança des habits propre puis me détache et me dis

_" Va prendre une douche ! je t'attends dans le salon"_

Sans chercher plus loin j'exécutai ses ordres . Que cherchait t'il a faire ? Qu'allait t'il encore me faire subir j'avais peur de ses coups ,de son être ,de son âme , de tout ce qui faisait de lui sasuke ! je me forcer a le haïr mais malgré tout je l'aimais je crois ... j'aimais toujours un peut plus sasuke a itachi je ne savais qui choisir et mon coeur ne sachant qui choisir pourtant ... Après avoir fini de me préparé je descendue dans le salon comme il me l'avait dit .A ma grande surprise je remarqua mon sang sec sur les escalier ,je suivis ce chemin de sang jusqu'au salon .Et la je le vie lui assit sur le fauteuil me fixant d'un air dur . je me stoppa attendant de savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi.

_" regarde sur la table "_

Je m'exécuta et je vie une liste ,je la lie .Je ne fut point surprise , rien de cella ne m'étonner vraiment . Je ne pouvait qu'accepte si j'aurais refuser il m'aurait envoyer tout droit a l'échafaud . Sur cette liste il y avait un règlement des choses que je ne devais pas faire au risque de me prendre des coups . J'étais soumise a lui et ce sentiment me frustré intérieurement .

_" Maintenant que tu as compris tu vas nettoyer tout le sang que tu as oser mettre partout ,et ensuite tu ferras la lessive et ensuite tu me prépara a manger . "_

_" d'accord..."_

_"Et j'oubliais ne me réponds pas sauf si je te pose une question !"_

Sakura choqué s'éxécuta aussitôt de faire toutes les corvées que son "maître" lui avait donner a faire. Sasuke partit de la maison la laissant seule avec ses contraintes . Après avoir fini de faire la lessive et nettoyer le sol elle s'assit a bout de force sur le canapé et regarde plus attentivement la liste de ses interdiction : ne jamais sortir sans l'accord de son maître (qui es sasuke) et quand il donne la permission il faut rentré pile a l'heure dite ,Ne jamais le contre dire ,faire TOUT ce qui veut , ne voir personne en dehors de lui, ne pas essayer de manigancer de plan contre lui ... en gros je n'est pas le droit de vivre ... voilà ce que je pouvais y comprendre en résumer . Mais.. comment j'ai fais pour me retrouvé dans un merdier pareille ! Ma stupidité me disais qu'il m'aimait quand même qu'il me traité ainsie pour montré a quel point il m'aimait et qu'il ne savait pas l'exprimer autrement... mon coeur chamboulé mon esprit s'évader qu'allais-je devenir ? Après avoir nettoyer tout mon sang j'eu la folie de penser un instant sortir me distraire avant de faire les courses pour le repas ... Le soir venu il me demanda si j'avais fini de lui préparé son dîner que je lui apporta . Quand il eut fini je lui avait demander si il avait trouvé ça bon ... Baka que je suis ,j'avais oublié l'une des règles ...celle de pas lui adresser lui parole seulement si il me poser une question... Il me lança un regard froid s'approchant de moi , tandis que je reculer je lui imploré mon pardon ...en vain

_" Pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas ... je "_

_"tais toi ! Ne cherche pas d'excuse il t'aurait arriver le même sort de toute manière tu es sortie prendre du bon temps aujourd'hui ,qui t'en a donner l'autorisation? Maintenant tais toi..."_

Ce qui suivit était juste une succession de coups de souffrance pendant quels que heures . celles-ci était les plus long de toutes ma vie a chaque fois que ces scènes se réppété, les jours se ressemblé ,puis les mois ... Je faisais de plus en ,en plus attention mais il trouvait toujours une raison pour me mal traité . Si je ne revenais pas des courses a l'heure pile , ou si le repas n'était pas assez bien fait , je n'avais le droit en aucuns cas de vivre ... Mais j'espèrais toujours qu'il m'aimait et qu'il faisait tout ça par amour qu'au fond il m'aimait ... Mais le jour arriva ,celui la je compris réellement a quel point sasuke pouvait me haïr quand ,...


	52. SAISON III chap13:Elle d'être vécue

**Chapitre 13 ::: le vie vaut d'être vécue !**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Il m'avait enfermer dans ma chambre et j'étais la a rêver d'un jour meilleure et je me disais qu'il n'en existait pas que le faite de savoir que sasuke m'aimais était suffisant a mon bonheur et de vivre sous le même toit . Quand Sasuke je l'entendis entrain de parler . je colla mon oreille a la porte quand je reconnue celle d'une femme , mon coeur se mit a battre de plus en plus vite . je les entendais parler ,mais qui était t'elle ? je prit quel que chose n'importe quoi en forçant la porte au bout d'un moment la serrure cassa. Je me faufila le long des escaliers et je vie une magnifique femme vêtue très légèrement s'approcher de son visage de plus en plus près lui murmurant quels que mots tendre .J'avais de plus en plus peur ,est-ce que sasuke oser voir une autre femme que moi et en aimer t(il une autre ? J'étais persuader d'être la seule a mieux le connaitre que j'étais faite pour lui que le destin nous avait réunis mais je m'étais trompé... La fille a califourchon sur sasuke qui lui caresser ses longs cheveux noir . Je descendais les marchent et au moment ou il l'embrassa je manqua une marche et me rétamant dans les escaliers les dévalant . Quand j'atterrie en bas ma tête me faisait mal je regarda mes mains couverte de sang , je venais de m'ouvrir la tête ,pas besoin de dire a quel point sa faisait mal mais la haine qui était en moi était plus grande encore . Je releva la tête lançant un regard noir a Sasuke ,qui me lança un sourire de victoire mélanger a du sadisme . Debout devant moi il me regardais de haut .. je n'aimais pas ça mais je venais seulement d'ouvrir réellement les yeux je me voilé la face .Alors qu'au fond de moi je connaisais cette vérité il ne m'avais JAMAIS aimé ! Mon regard encore plus haineux je sentais les larmes monter ce mélange de tristesse et la façon de ce sentir trahir

_-"Quand retrouveras tu l'as mémoire ? je ne tes J-A-M-A-I-S aimé ! je me fou de ton sort de ce qu'il peut t'arriver ta vie n'est plus qu'entre mes mains" ,venait t'il de dire en posant son pied droit du mon dos ._

_-"laisse moi ! je m'en fou complètement ! c'est itachi que j'aime et non toi ! " , venais-je de dire en dégagent son pied_

Sasuke lança un regard a la superbe fille qui était avec nous,elle me regardait comme si j'étais un déchet puis elle partie après avoir embrasser sasuke sur la joue et elle me dis :

_" tu es vraiment minable , sasuke et bien trop gentil avec toi"_

Puis elle quitta la maison sans rajouté un seul mot . Mon regard se posa des alors de nouveau sur sasuke après avoir fusiller l'autre pouffiasse du regard .Je tenta de me lever quand il me plaqua contre le sol a califourchon sur mon ses deux mais tenant mes épaule fermement .

_"LACHE MOI !" criai je_

_" Tu n'as pas retrouvée la mémoire tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! c'est toujours MOI que tu aimes tu as compris?"_

_-" et alors ! pas besoin de retrouver la mémoire pour que je sache que c'est itachi que j'aime . "_

_"tu n'aimes que MOI et tu seras a MOI a tout jamais ! Itachi ta abandonner de toute façon il ne reviendra plus a toi ,comme c'est dommage ... " ,son visage afficher un sourire sadique et de satisfaction_

_" Non ! je trouverais une solution !", Sasuke embrassa sakura a peine elle eut fini sa phrase . Elle le rejeta violemment dégoûter part ce qu'il venait de faire_

_" Depuis quand tu me rejette ? ne m'aimes tu pas ?"_

Le second baiser il le força planquant de tout son corps celui de sakura . lui tenant le visage . Puis il passa ses mains sous son T-shirt elle avait beau se débattre comme elle le pouvait mais rien ne pouvait arrêter la folie de sasuke . elle faisait tout son possible pour trouver de l'aide elle en avait les larmes aux yeux malgres le faite qu'elle le supplie il ne l'écoutait même plus . Son but la faire souffrir alors qu'elle tant aimer qu'Itachi arrive comme la dernière fois et arrête sasuke . c'était peine perdu . La mémoire ne lui reviendrait t'elle jamais? tout ce qu'elle avait était des images du passer floue comme si c'était un rêve. Il en avait dèja enlever son haut et avec ses dents il dégrafa son soutif . Elle pu dégager sa main et prendre le première objet qui lui tomber sous la main ,le file d'une prise . Sasuke le remarqua aussitôt et lui prit le file des mains elle avait beau le tenir il lui broya la main avec la sienne . Il mit la corde autour de son coup et il tira de plus en plus fort ... Quand au moment ou il relâcha sakura toussa et toucha son coup imprégner des marques que lui a causer par le fil . le sang coulait le long de sa figure puis le long du torse de la jeune fille . Sasuke prit plaisir a le lécher avec beaucoup de hâte.

_- "tes complètement dingue ou quoi arrête ! tu vas tout de même pas ... " , sakura ne fini même pas sa phrase terrorisé par cette vérité_

_-" Ah ? faire quoi? , demanda t'il en passant sa main sur son corps a nue_

_-" je ne veux pas que ma 1er fois vienne de toi ! " ,cria a t'elle en pleurant_

**A suivre comme toujours =P**


	53. SAISON III chap14: je ne regrette rien

**Chapitre 14 ::: il faut juste avancer**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

-De quoi tu te plains? tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas?

- jamais je t'aimerais ! plutôt mourir ! tue moi je préfère encore ! , cria t'elle en larme

-hmm laisse moi réfléchir ... Non ! , dit t'il avec un grand sourire des plus sadique

Aucune chance de s'en sortir aucune issue de secours ... Elle utiliser le peu d'énergie qui lui rester pour se débattre mais son agresseur était plus fort qu'elle et toute cette agitation l'excité encore plus ,le faite qu'elle se débatte ,c"était bien divertissent . Les caresses , les baisers qu'il lui laissait la faisait plus souffrir que ces coups. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas car tous ces souvenirs n'étant pas totalement revenue et qu'elle n'était plus vierge (l'ayant dèja fait avec Itachi) .

Elle ne savais même pas si elle arriverait a survivre cette fois si , le message que lui avait fait passer itachi la mal traitant , il n'avait resté que cette méthode ... Au moment ou il l'avait pénétrait elle s'évanouie , le néant le vide était certainement bien plus agréable que ce que son corps enduré ,alors que son esprit hors service ne ressentait plus rien ,Elle souhaiter revoir Itachi a moins une dernière fois la seule chose qui la tenait encore en vie . Les minutes,les heures passèrent sans qu'elle se réveille ,elle se réveilla pas les mois suivant , Profondément endormie . Elle avait était envoyé dans un des plus grand hopitaux du pays , Eux même ne sachant ce qui l'empêcher de se réveiller alors que son état physique avait était sauver (miraculeusement ) Reprendre vie entièrement dans ce monde qu'elle haissait de tout son coeur , Elle avait atteins sa limite son coeur battait que pour Itachi ... Qu'elle avait certainement perdue a tout jamais , tout sa part sa faute son idiotie .Sa souffrance a lui devait être plus horrible que la siène , voir celle qu'on aime t'oublier aimant un autre au finale obliger de quasi s'entre tuer , Tuer celle qu'on aime , qui y a t'il de plus horrible ? Mais avait t'il d'autre choix?

- Hé Sakura il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller ! tu crois vraiment qu'en restant dans cette etat la tu ne pourras pas sauver Itachi ? si tu continue comme ça il risque de mourir et sa sera de ta faute ... tu t'enfuis tu sais? Bakaaaa !

Une voix familière lui parlait pendant son sommeille , elle ne voulait pas l'écouter mais quand il s'agit d'itachi ,elle voulue l'aider même si elle pensait ne plus avoir la force ,elle ne ovulait pas qu'il meurt par sa faute ,Alors elle se força a se réveilla malgres la douleur de se sentir reanimer ,ces mouvement étaient lent elle n'avait plus l'habitude de faire marcher ses muscles , Dans un ultime effort elle se reveilla en ouvrant lentement les yeux .Elle regarda tout autour d'elle quand son regard se posa sur celui de naruto qui lui sourie joyeusement .Quand toutes ces questions ce bousculèrent a ,Que c'ést t'il passer quand je me suis évanouis ? pourquoi je me retrouve ici? Combien de temps suis-je resté dans le comas ?

- C'était la seule façon de te réveiller je suis désolé mais je ne veux plus que tu revois Itachi ,Sasuke ma tout raconté toutes tes blessures avaient étaient infliger par lui ,heureusement que sasuke est arrivé ..

- De...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? c'est de sa faute rien que de la SIENNE si j'en suis la !

- Il a voulu t'aider et tu choisis Itachi a lui ! je ne te comprends pas .. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ...

- ARRETE DE ME PARLER DE LUI ! J'en est marre ! tu comprends rien , tu me comprends pas alors laisse moi !

- tu as bien changer ... tu me déçois , lui avait t'il dit avant de quitter sa chambre pleins de regrets

Quand a ce moment la Sasuke était rentré a son tour a peine naruto partit il avait attendu que celui-ci est quitter l'étage . Elle ne revenait pas il avait encore le culot de venir la voir la regardant toujours de haut .

- sort de ma chambre tu n'as rien a faire ici !

-tu te rebelle ? tu veux continuer a trahir et faire de la peine a tous ceux que t'aime encore longtemps comme ça?

Au finale tu es comme moi ... , après ça il s'assit sur une chaise

- comme toi ? tu rigoles ! jamais je serais comme toi ! quand je te voie j'ai envie de vomir ! tu compte me pourrir la vie jusqu'a ce que j'en meurs c'est ça? jamais je te laisserais cette honneur quand je retrouverais itachi il te tuera et tout redeviendra enfin normal !

- Tout redevenir normal ? hmpf comme si tu pourras vivre en paix même si je n'étais pas la être avec itachi tu souffrira toute ta vie , tu auras toujours des problèmes . regarde combien d'années de ta vie a tu gâche au causse de lui , tu vas me dire que tu pourrais mourir pour lui que tu t'en fou ...

Mais au fond de toi tu ne supportera plus longtemps cette situation .

- je ne sais pas a quoi tu joues en me disant ça mais j'en est rien a faire de ce que tu dis !

- ça ne sert a rien de te dire ça vue qu'il est mort , avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage


	54. SAISON III chap15:are you afraid it?

**Chapitre 15 ::: are you afraid it?**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Elle ne voulait le croire ! Itachi mort ? comment cela pouvait t'il être vrai hors d'elle ,elle s'apprêta a partir quand il la retenue par le poignet sans pour autant lui faire mal et la regarda dans les yeux

- tu sais combien de temps c'est écouler depuis que je tes fais subir toutes ces choses si agréable?,lui dit t'il en souriant

-Je ne veux plus te voire ! je ne veux plus te croire et plus rien avoir avec toi ! Je le retrouverais coûte que coûte ! ALORS LÂCHE MOI !

Il la tira un peu plus fort la faisant basculer et l'assoire sur ces genoux ,la retenant pour qu'elle ne puise partir & l'embrassa , Stupéfaites sur les premiers instants elle ne réagit et quand elle s'en rendue compte elle lui donna une gifle .

- Tu es vraiment dégueulasse ! , lui cria t'elle avant de se lever et partir , il ne répliqua rien ne bougeant pas la regardant partir

Itachi ne pouvait pas avoir disparaître comme ça? et aucun moyen de le contacté .Elle ne savait plus comme s'y prendre . Elle retourna dans la maison d'itachi ou tout avait était nettoyer au moment ou elle reçue un coup de téléphone hésitant a répondre ,Elle décrocha tout de même & il y'en entendue des cries de souffrance c'était quoi de délire ? elle reconnaissait cette voix mais ne pouvait dire a qui elle appartenait , un cris suivit de bruit de deux objet en argent qu'on forte entre elles . Un silence des bruits d'une personne qui court essouffler . Du silence plus que long , au moment ou elle crue que c'était fini elle entendit sa voix cirier " tout es de ma faute ... "un son sourd et sa voix qui chuchota " je suis sauvée..." et le son de quels que chose rouler .Son portable raccrocha elle le lâcha pétrifier . Elle avait peur . Pourquoi elle avait entendue sa voix et des bruits étranges? Était-ce un signe pour retrouvé celui qu' elle aimait . elle courue ouvrant tous les tiroirs balançant tout elle fouilla dans la chambre d'Itachi elle n'y trouvait rien d'intéressant ... Alors elle prépara ces bagages et aller trouver n'importe qui de l'akatsuki et le forcer a l'emmener a leur basse .

Après être sortie en ce soir ou elle réunie tous ces espoirs elle regarda les étoiles avec un léger sourire pour se redonner du courage " j'espère que les étoiles n'accorderons une nouvelle chance , une vie meilleure " Elle repensa au message vocale qu'on lui avait laisser sur son portable . Elle frissonna de nouveau a cette pensée .l'erreur était faite celle de ne pas avoir prit ce message plus au sérieux et l'heure de l'appelle . Sakura s'assit sur un banc de sa ville et regarde le ciel un bon moment commençant a s'endormir lentement ... Son coma l'avait trop fatigué elle ne se sentait pas apte a partir a sa recherche quand une personne vêtue de la cape de l'akatsuki se pointa devant elle.

- Comment peux tu dormir maintenant ? tu as bien changer

Elle se réveilla brusquement regarda autour d'elle , elle y vue Konan , mais combien de temps ne l'avait t'elle pas revue depuis tout ce temps tous ces souvenirs ...

- Je.. je ne sais plus ou je dois aller aide moi !

- Je ne peux pas c'est ton problème et tu es seule

- je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir ... je veux seulement revoir Itachi rien qu'une fois !

- tu es trop capricieuse ! comme si tu pouvais avoir tout ce que tu voulais ! toi seule peux trouvé la solution a ton problème , elle s'assit a côté d'elle toujours avec un ton froid

-AIDE MOI ! je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui! je deviens folle... complètement folle ... , les larmes commençaient a coulé de nouveau rien n'allait pour le mieux .

- Vient ... je vais te ramener chez moi vue dans l'état ou tu es tu ne survivras pas très longtemps tu as besoin de repos .

Konan emmena Sakura chez elle , Sakura le regard livide ne pouvait s'émerveiller devant le château de konan . Il était de taille moyenne et une barrière en métal massif avec du lierre qui masqué cette couleur métallique . Le jardin bien soigné avec de jolies arbuste bien taillé .Des fleures de toutes les couleurs aligné formant un dégradé de couleurs très agréable pour la vue . Elle empruntèrent le petit chemin entouré de rose rouge . Elles rentrèrent dans le château et elle y installa sakura sur la grande table puis partie lui chercher quel que chose a manger et a boire . La décoration était tout en bois comportant peu de chose moderne . Sakura regarda son assiette un long moment aussi long que le grand blanc qu'il y avait entre elles.

-Tu devrais manger tu sais ... si tu veux retrouvé itachi il te faut des forces , lui expliqua t'elle

-pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ou il ce trouve ? , redemanda t'elle le regard sombre

Konan soupira et regarda les yeux au ciel avant de se levé elle lui dit :

- Je vais te préparé de quoi te changer et une serviette si tu as envie de te laver je te montrerais ta chambre plus tard . Puis elle s'en alla a ces mots .

**Sakura POV ::**

_Je devrais partir mais pour aller ou? je n'en est aucune idée ... a moins que je reste ici avec Konan j'aurais une chance de revoir Itachi. je vais resté ici pour l'instant je trouverais bien une solution plus tard.. je dois d'abord reprendre des forces et devenir plus fort qu'avant si je veux trouvé une chance d'y parvenir par n'importe quel moyens j'y arriverais ..._


	55. SAISON III chap16:hate erases love

**Chapitre 16 ::: hate erases love**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

**-Dans le château 22:00 -**

Sakura avait prit un bon bain et c'était posé dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment réfléchissant a comment obliger konan a lui dire ou itachi ce trouve. Elle enfila son pyjama qui était une longue tunique blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux .Elle sortie cherchant konan dans les couloirs puis dans les salles mais elle ne la trouva pas . Alors elle partie ce recouché & cette nuit la .. fut la pire de ça vie , elle enchaîné cauchemar sur cauchemar toute sa vie défilé tous les mauvais moment... Elle entendait sa voix horrible résonner dans sa tête lui disant

"Avoue que tu as aimé ça ! ta vie sera un enfer pour toujours ! ne l'oublie jamais "

Et la gentillesse , la beauté sa présence ... Itachi lui manquer elle en avait oublier même ces bons moment avec lui tout n'était qu'un vieux souvenir qu'elle confondait avec un rêve , un désir la jalousie de n'avoir jamais vécue ça elle ne croyait plus elle ne se souvenait plus de ses jours heureux , y'en avait t'il eu même ? Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré a konoah jamais elle n'aurait eu une telle vie de merde ! Elle voyait itachi marchait a côté d'elle puis s'éloigné petit a petit ,elle courait pour le rattrapé mais il disparu lentement . Quand son inquiétude monta le néant l'entouré puis elle se sentie menacer et revivra ces moment avec sasuke qui l'avait agressé physiquement ces cris ces pleures !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut regarda autour d'elle , mit une main sur son cœur qui battait extrêmement vite puis se leva de son lit .

**_Pov Sakura:_**

Pourquoi je dois subir tout ça ? pourquoi on doit toujours tout me cacher? je veux savoir j'en est marre d'attendre , je marche je voie floue j'ai du mal a me concentré ma tête me fait mal je dois descendre j'étouffe ... Cette situation cette souffrance je dois l'évacuer par n'importe qu'elle façon même la plus mal seine qu'il soit mais sa me fait trop a supporté je ne veux pas mourir je veux juste que les autres souffres a ma place pour qu'ils comprennent ce que je ressens la douleur de perdre quel qu'un de passé sa vie a enduré le sadisme de sasuke ! je ne veux plus être faible ! je résiste plus !

Quand je fus arrivé dans le salon je vie Konan entrain de lire des papiers a mon grand étonnement je n'avais rien entendue quand elle me vie elle s'arrêta sec.

_- tu ne dors pas? , me demanda t'elle , il eu un léger blanc de réflexion .._

_- j'ai une petite faim alors je suis descendue , lui avais-je répondue en retrouvant mon sourire_

_-Ah! attends je vais nous préparé quel que chose , elle entra dans la cuisine et commença a faire réchauffé la soupe .Elle s'absenta quels que instant pour aller au toilette je m'introduit dans la cuisine et je contempla les couteaux qui étaient tous vraiment tranchant .. je les touchaient de mes doigts fins les regardants sans guerre y simulé un seul sourire toujours un regard sans la moindre émotion . le moment venu je m'en empara d'un me retournant vivement pensant le pointé dans le vide konan était juste en face,elle me regarda l'air surprise ,plus même_

_-oups ! désolé je ne m'attendais pas a te voir derrière moi! , dis je gêné avant de le ranger_

_-qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce couteau , tu ne jouais pas avec tout de même?_

_-biensur que non ! tu peux pas t'imaginer comment ce prendre un couteau peu faire mal ..., dis je en rigolant avant de m'installé sur la table a manger_

_-Alors tu l'aimes? (parle de la soupe) , demanda konan_

_- oui ! vraiment délicieuse dit moi tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire a propos d'itachi?_

_-je suis désolé sakura ... ,elle prit sa 3ème bouché de soupe quand .._

Elle se mit a craché du sang . de sang coulé tout le long et elle se leva craché sans arrêt ! Quand son regard se posa sur mon sourire sadique ,elle fut prise sous le choc de la grandeur de mon génie

_-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ! , cria t'elle en crachant du sang et elle tomba au sol agonisant lentement_

_- tu me faisais confiance tu me croyais trop faible pour te faire subir ça n'est-ce pas? ,elle se leva la regardant de haut le couteau de tout a l'heure a la main , tu as peur hein? de ressentir la douleur de se prendre un couteau ?_

_- pour...quoi qu'est-ce qui te prends? je ..._

_-LA FERME! tu ne comprends pas! c'est TA faute ! tu ne veux pas me dire ou ce trouve itachi réponds ! et je t"invite de souffrir inutilement ! j'en est marre de vous tous... vous n'étés que des enfoiré .. vous tous la mort vous attends toute l'akatsuki ! , cria t'elle les larmes aux yeux et le couteau toujours a la main_

_- pff petite prétentieuse .. itachi est MORT ! , avait t'elle répondue en souriant_

_- Arrête... TU MENS !TA GUEULE !_

_- il est mort tu ne le reverra plus jamais et tout ça .. c'est de TA faute ! enchaîna konan aimant la voir devenir pire que folle sous l'effet de l'amour ce sentiment qu'elle trouvait ridicule_

_-FERMAL LA JE TES DIT ! , cira t'elle en sanglot elle se jeta sur elle la poignardant enfonçant le couteau dans son corps et le retirant pour l'enfoncé dans un autre bout de sa chère le sang dégoulinant , il en giclé de partout le visage effrayer de sakura recouvert de sang ... Tandis que le corps de konan baignant dans son sang ._

_- si tu m'avais repondue rien de tout cela ne serait arriver.. je t'aimais bien pourtant .._

Sakura pleura un long moment sur son corps puis se releva larme du crime toujours a la main et sa belle tunique blanche toute taché de sang ... Elle ne savait plus ou elle était elle c'était surpassé elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi ni comment elle avait fait mais elle était sur que maintenant elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne LE retrouvera pas peut importe qui elle tuera ... Un membre de l'akatsuki était debout redressant la tête elle vie kisame l'air ébahis devant un telle carnage .NON! elle ne voulait pas qu'il le tue non il ne devait pas elle voulait continué a vivre !

_-non ce n'est pas moi je ne voulais pas ! Elle c'est jeté sur moi ! elle ma agressé ! je n'ai fait que me défendre je ne voulais pas la tué ! je suis désolée ! PARDONNE-MOI ! _, cria t'elle en s'écroulant


	56. SAISON III chap17:hate erases love 2

**Chapitre 17 ::: hate erases love**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

**- Chateau 3:20 du matin -**

-je te crois ... ne t inquiète pas

Ce membre de l'akatsuki s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule .elle replie sur elle même en entendant ces mots elle fut surprise puis cette surprise se transforma en un sourire sarcastique qu'il ne vie pas .Puis elle releva la tête tristement - Je... je ne pensais pas en arriver jusque la !

-Depuis hier elle était sur les nerfs sa ne m'étonne pas qu'elle est voulue s'en prendre a toi

-j'ai eu tellement peur ! et itachi ou est-t-il?

Il la regarda longuement . le visage de sasori était vraiment fin est bien dessiné très beau . Elle avait beaucoup de pitié pour elle .

- je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je sais c'est que... , Il s'allongea sur elle ces mains autour de son coup , je dois te tuée gamine ! , avait t'il fini par dire avec un sourire sadique remplie de haine

-Quoi! qu'est-ce qui te prends ! lache moi arg tu m'étouffe ! , cria t'elle perdant son souffle a chaque fois que ces mains se serre de plus en plus sur son coup

Celle-ci lui donna un violant coup de coude dans les bijoux de famille ce qui lui fit perdre la main. Elle se relava prit le reste de soupe qui resté et lui força a la boire et enfonça avec le couteau de tout a l'heure son arme dans ces couille , Il cria de douleurs mais pour autant ne bue pas ce délicieux poison ... Il l'envoya valser et sous la rage il l'attrapa par le coup la plaqua contre le mur " Enfoiré ! ", lui murmura t'elle , Il l'attacha sauvagement a la chaise ou konan c'était assise pour boire sa soupe

-hm je comprends c'est toi qui a tuée konan petite peste ! comme c'est amusant maintenant c'est a ton tour de mourir !

- pff je n'est pas peur je ne mourrais pas coûte que coûte je vais te tué toi aussi ce n'est qu'une question de temps.. , disait t'elle amusé par un telle scénario.

- tu es trop prétentieuse j'aime ça , lui avait t'il dit ayant approché son visage du siens il lui lécha la joue,elle fit une grimace de dégoût .Il tenait son visage avec sa main gauche ce regardant droits dans yeux avec un regard provocateur il ne s'attendait pas a qu'une gamine comme elle pouvait devenir si dangereuse .

- serais-tu devenue folle petite ? , disait t'il en collant son front au siens .Soudain elle lui donna un violant coup de fond qui le fit valsé elle avait coupé la corde grâce a son kunai et lança celui-ci sur sasori qui se planta juste a côté de son beau visage .

- tes complètement a côté de la plaque ! je te tuerais une 2ème fois et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne ressuscitera plus abrutit..., disait t'elle d'un ton lasse

- sale folle ... tu comprends pas que c'est la fin pour toi? , sasori rigole quand il vit ces files de chakra la faire tombé et la paralysé au sol il s'amusa a planter différents objets dans son corps ,elle ne bronchait guerre devant la souffrance son regard était livide sa ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid a 1er vue mais son corps en prenait un sacré coup ! Il lui jeter divers choses des verres qui se cassé sur son visage et le lui coupé des fourchettes qui se plantait dans sa peau laissant dégoulinant un sang rouge flash des couteaux ... a chaque fois elle l'enlever tout ça de sa peau sans guerres émotions désignant le mal qu'elle subissait .

- tu n'as pas mal? ne souffres-tu pas?

-tu sais la souffrance et si intense et extrême que ce que tu me fais n'est rien comparé a ce que qu'on ma fait subir ...

Sasori loin d'être amusé et énervé par ce qu'elle disait décida d'en finir avec cette fille et au moment ou il allait l'achevait ,il leva le dernier couteau de la cuisine et le pointa au dessus de son coup et il dit d'une voix glaciale il lui dit " Adieu ... "

**A suivre**


	57. SAISON III chap18:hate erases love 3

**Chapitre 18 ::: hate erases love**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Soudainement son visage se pétrifia et un mince filet de sang coula le long de sa bouge avant de tomber sur le visage de Sakura . Son corps tomba brusquement sur le sol d'un son lourd le sabre planter dans son dos giclait de sang quand Kisame l'eu extrait du cadavre . Sakura montra un visage surprit en voyant kisame qui venait lui porter en aide . En faite elle n'était pas si malchanceuse que ça ...

Elle se releva regardant Kisame surprise d'un air terrifier et a la fois surprise elle n'en revenait pas comment avait t'il pu lui ? oui LUI ! lui venir en aide ... elle ne pensait pas s'en sortir elle ne quitta pas kisame du regard le voyant regarder tout autour de lui ... Un telle carnage autour d'une fille aussi faible , il ne doutait pas de Sakura pas une seule seconde la croyant trop faible trop gentille pour ça ...

_- qu...que c'est t'il passer ici? , lui demanda t'il enfin_

_- Je ... je ne sais pas ... , avait t' elle dit en détournant le regard sur le cadavre de Sasori_

_- bien sur que si tu sais ! raconte moi !_

_-d'accord si tu me promet de me dire ou ce trouve Itachi !_

A ce moment la il eu un grand silence ... elle savait qu'elle devait lui aussi l'élimé qu'ils devaient tous mourir pour qu'elle retrouve celui qu'elle aime . Pourquoi ne voulaient t'ils pas lui dire la vérité ? Cette sensation qu'elle ne comprenait pas après tout ce que Kisame avait fait pour elle , sans lui elle ne serait pas ici ! Elle s'assit sur le canapé en nettoyants ses nombreuses blessures il la fixa longuement il était étonnant de plus en plus qu'il l'observait elle n'avait aucune émotions de souffrance sur son visage alors que ce que sa peau était arracher un peu partout laissant voir sa chaire et un sang bien rouge dégoulinait . Elle n'était ni même choqué devant un telle massacre alors après avoir compris qu'il ne voudrait pas lui faire cette promesse elle lui expliqua en baissant la tête espérant avoir la vie sauve du moins.

_-Konan a essayer de me tuée elle était devenue folle je n'est pas vraiment compris quel était la raison alors je me suis simplement défendue ... je l'aimais bien pourtant j'ai étais vraiment triste et cette sensation de trahison ma bouleversé ensuite Sasori est arrivé il ne m'a pas cru et a essayer a son tour me tué ! JE TE JURE JE NE MENS PAS ! crois moi .._

_-Hmm tu ne devrais pas être entrain de dormir depuis longtemps normalement ? (6h du matin)_

_- je n'arrive plus a dormir je ne fais que des cauchemars horrible_

_-quel genre de cauchemars ? lui demanda t'il_

_-Moi...entrain de vouloir échapper a quelque chose et la mort arriver et la a chaque fois je me réveille.. Tout mon corps tremble comme si il ne m'appartenait plus_

_-Comme si ton destin était seller depuis longtemps... , lui avoua t'il en finissant la phrase de Sakura_

_-Quoiii? Comment savez-vous ?_

_-hmm... Je dois t' avoué maintenant que tu en est a ce stade la ... (Sakura frissonnant de peur , redoutant la suite et elle avait bien raison ) Itachi a fait un pack avec l'enfer tout comme toi pour que tu vives !_

_-Comment savez-vous que j'en est fait un ... ? , disa t'elle sur la défensive_

_- Sais-tu quel échange il a fait ?_

Elle ne répondit pas attendant la réponses le fixant avec ses grands yeux verts .

_- A la place d'échanger la maladie qui le ronge il a demander a ce que tu sois libre et que tu vives et a la place que ce soit toi qu'ils viennent chercher sa a était LUI !_

_- Maiis ! MAIS POURQUOI A T IL FAIT CA !_

_-Sachant que sa mémoire lui est revenu plus vite que la tienne qui aurait cru qu'un jour vous retrouverez la mémoire ?_

_-Ou ce trouve t'il maintenant alors !_

_- En Enfer peut-être ? Mort ? , disait t'il en souriant_

_-ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! Dis moi ou il se trouve je ne rigole pas ,lui lança t' elle d'un air sérieux_

_-Il y a eu plus d'un seul échange celui de perdre la mémoire c'était évident que la personne qui tes parler ne soit pas une personne de parole ... C'est malheureux qu'il ce soit sacrifier pour ta misérable vie tu ne mérites pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ... sale MEURTRIÈRE !_

_-Moi une meurtrière ? je ne voie pas du tout de quoi tu parles ._

- Je ne parlerais pas de l'autre chose qui hante tes cauchemars tu le découvrira par toi même et quand tu le sauras tu te suicideras. , un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il poursuivit , excuse moi pour un telle sadisme mais je te hais tu as oser tuer Konan et Sasori et j'imagine que dans ton esprit tu compter aussi me tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Même si ce n'est pas de ta faute je dois te détruire même si il aura tout fait pour que tu vives je te promet que j'irais m'excuser de mon acte sur sa tombe !

_- ENFOIRÉ IL EST PAS MORT ! Vient je t'attends va y tue moi !_


	58. SAISON III chap19:your smile kills me

**Chapitre 19 ::: your smile kills me**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

Dans l'esprit le plus pur de sakura qui s'oppose a Kisame elle avait horriblement peur jamais elle n'avait voulue dire de telles propos ... au fond de son âme elle ressentait une autre force encore plus puissante que la sienne la ronger lentement prendre de nouveau le dessus si soudainement que la vraie âme de sakura se faisait grignoter par ce qui l'habitait .Elle n'avait plus aucune force et sombra dans les ténèbres . Tous ces faits et gestes elle n'en avait aucune conscience elle ne savait même plus ou elle ce trouvait ni même ce qu'elle faisait . Comment pouvons t'on en arriver a un telle scénario ... nous savons tous que la fin approche a grand pas .. Oui mais pour qui ? Mais oui bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant mes jours serons plus heureux - voila la petite flamme d'espérance qui la maintient en vie . même si il faut bien réaliser qu'ils sont rechercher par tout le monde que jamais ils ne seront en paix qu'ils n'ont que des ennemis et qu'a cause d'elle ils sont tous entrain de mourir les uns derrière les autres . Sasuke est toujours en vie alors qu'ils avaient réussi par le passé a l'assassiner . Tant d'efforts pour rien . Quand sakura rouvrit ses yeux au début elle eu du mal voyant flou ... Son bras était abimé couvert d'un sang sécher . Elle regarda atour d'elle avec ses yeux vert grand ouvert ! Il n'y avait qu'une montagne de sang mais elle ne vue point Kisame ... Mais que c'était t'il passer ... était-ce encore l'un de ses rêves ? bien sur que non tout ceci était bien trop réelle pour être faux ! Elle se leva péniblement alors qu'elle souffrait de seulement de quels que courbature . Mais a qui appartenait tout ce sang sur ses habits ? Elle commença a monter les escalier se dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer car l'autre de cadavre avait imprégner ses vêtements et même l'odeur de ses cheveux ... Elle alluma le robinet ,passa ses mains sous l'eau fraîche puis s'aspergea le visage .Au moment ou elle allait enlever ces vêtement elle sentit que l'odeur détestable de cadavre était aussi fort que dans le salon ce qui était assez étrange ... elle ouvra avant tout le rideau de douche violemment . Pour y découvrir le corps de Kisame se baignant dans son propre sang . Le visage tout déchiré comme si quel qu'un l'avait griffer ... avec horreur elle regarda ses ongles tout abîmés . sous ces ongles il s'y trouver des bouts de chaire .. Elle poussa un petit cris et son cœur commença a battre de plus en plus vite trouvant ça dégueulasse . Elle eu peur d'elle même n'osant même plus se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain . Elle reposa son regard très lentement toujours sur le corps de cet homme poisson . Il avait les doigts broyer comme si il les avaient misent dans un mixeur . Avait t'elle réaliser cette comparaison ? se demanda t'elle choquée .

Ne voulant d'avantage comprendre comment elle avait pu le tuer elle se précipita a l'extérieur du château . Elle courra jusqu'à en perdre haleine . Elle ne se retourna sous aucun prétexte et fonça tête baissé chez leur ancienne maison (à Itachi et elle ) les larmes montèrent et qui en toute logique se mirent a couler . Elle souhaiter prié que Itachi y soit en n'en pouvait plus de tout supporté toute seule ! Puis elle re pensa a tout ce que lui avait dit Kisame ce matin ... Elle avait vraiment peur d'elle . De quoi pouvait elle bien être capable ? Ce n'était pas elle c'était quel qu'un d'autre qui se servait de son corps pour agir ! mais qui peu être aussi puissant ? même capable de tuer Naruto ? a cette pensée elle frissonna ... mais qui peu bien être capable d'un telle pouvoir si ce n'est ... la mort .. ! mais oui c'est cette ombre dans le tunnel cette personne avec qui elle a fait ce pacte c'est lui qui doit vouloir qu'elle vienne vivre en enfer .. Mais Itachi aurait vraiment t'il prit sa place ou ... elle pensait que Sans elle il aurait tellement était mieux ... tout ça veut dire qu'elle ne le reverrais jamais ... elle ne veux pas non elle ne veux pas y croire ! si c'était vraiment le cas elle le rejoindrais quoi qu'il advienne ... et comme ça ils vivrons ensemble dans le monde des morts tant qu'elle est avec lui c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle... même si elle aura essayer de la protéger ce n'est plus possible pour elle de vivre dans ces conditions avec un corps qui ne lui obéis plus ... Elle se stoppa devant sa maison puis tourna la clef dans la serrure son cœur palpita sa ce contacte mais surtout a ce qui pouvait y avoir derrière ... peut-être itachi ?Elle l'ouvrit lentement puis entra ... Il n'y avait aucun bruit elle arriva dans le salon regarda autour d'elle n'y vue personne tout était a sa place tout était intacte ...

_-"c'est moi je suis rentrée ! ITACHI C'EST MOI JE SUIS LA ! ITACHI JE NE TE QUITTERAIS PLUS JAMAIS JE TE LE PROMET PARDONNE MOI ... "_

_Personne ne répondit ... elle s'écroula sur le sol .._

_- " Mais répond moi je t'en suplit ! répond moi ! c'est moi ne me laisse pas ...PUTIIN RÉPOND JE T EN CONJURE ! JE T AIME ! JE T AIME ! JE T AIMEEEEEE ! Je t'aime ! je t'aime ... je .. "_

Elle rigola puis rigola ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait crue ? elle ria d'elle même s'allongea part terre et se mit a sa rouler et tourner dans tous les sens . toute la haine qu'elle avait en elle se mit a remonter de nouveau ... ce qui la ronger en elle monta lentement son regardant changeant lentement

_-" de toute façon ... de quoi suis je capable sans toi je risque de tuer tous les autres de crée un monde qui vivra sous mon ombre ... dans la haine et la terreur mais en aurais-je même la force ... Je ne veux plus vivre pour un rien ... ahahah mais qu'elle ironie toi qui a tant voulu que je vive mais tout ça ... c'est ta faute Itachi tu m'as trahis c'est toi qui aurait mérité que je te tue ..."_

_-" Sakura ... je suis la maintenant "_

_-" quoi? itachi c'est ...c'est vraiment toi ? "_


	59. SAISON III chap20:n'évite pas ta destiné

**Chapitre 20 ::: n'évite pas ta destiné**

**Le pacte maudit, l'âme perdue, Le destin d'une vie**

**

* * *

**

_-" Oui c'est bien moi ..." , lui réponda t'il avec un léger sourire assez craquant ._

Sakura a genoux la tête lever vers Itachi avec un regard comme éblouit devant la splendeur d'itachi . Elle le trouvait tellement magnifique , et elle avait bien raison ... Sans rien ajouter elle se leva lentement sans le quitter des yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse si elle devait se détourner son regard de lui . Les larmes de joie arrivèrent puis elle accourra pour se mettre dans ses bras . Elle le sera fort contre elle sans le lâcher puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout lui avait tellement manquer chez lui ... Elle n'arriver pas a y croire il était vraiment la ... son regard toujours aussi mystérieux son sourire toujours aussi charmeur ... Elle le contempler avec une telle admiration et un amour tellement profond qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire .

_-" je suis désolé pour tout ça ... "_

_-" je ... pensais qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais j'ai tellement eu peur ! tu m'as laisser toute seule comme ça du jour au lendemain ! en plus Kisame et les autres m'ont vraiment raconter n'importe quoi ..."_

_-" qu'est-ce qu'ils t' ont dit ? "_

_-" que tu étais mort et que c'était de ma faute ... "_

_-"Je suis désolé Sakura mais ... "_

Elle ne voulait en savoir plus et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi qui répondu a son baiser . Elle reconnaissait son odeur qu'elle aimer tant le contacte de sa peau contre la sienne . même si ses lèvres étaient froide et assez sèche tout comme le reste de son corps surment ... Qu'avait t'il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état . Elle en avait marre elle était heureuse oui mais pour combien de temps ? voila la question qu'elle se posa aussitot . Serais elle en plein dépression pour penser si négativement ? Tout ira bien maintenant ! oui tout va bien se passer il n'y a rien a craindre voila ce qu'elle se répéter sans cesse avant qu'itachi ne mette fin a se baiser qu'elle trouva court . Auprès de lui elle se senti comme apaiser . Juste avant qu'il ne reprit la phrase qu'il avait entamer avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse .

_-" Ils ont raison mais tu n'y est pour rien ... notre destiné était normalement celer mais j'ai voulu l'éviter comme si j'en étais capable , malheureusement je ne suis pas aussi fort que la mort . Même en pensant l'éviter grâce au tunnel je l'ai seulement ralentit en te faisant plus souffrir , si j'avais sus j'aurais tout éviter pour que tu retrouves la mémoire voila mon seul regret au final "_

_-" mais de quoi tu parles ? nous,nous en sommes sortie ! regarde ! la preuve nous somme de nouveau réunis ! On s'en sortira toujours , on ne peu pas perdre alors de quoi s'inquiéter hein ? "_

_-" ... , écoute "_

_-" Non je veux pas ! JE VEUX PAS TAIS TOI ! " ,commença t'elle a lui crier en reculant_

_-" tan pis alors ... adieu je t'aime "_

Son cœur , il commença a la brûler elle s'accroupir avec une main au dessus de sa poitrine , elle avait du mal a reprendre son souffle . Elle ne comprenait pas , voulait t'il plus d'elle ? ne l'aimait t'il plus ? Mais d'où venait le problème ? pourquoi il la faisait autant souffrir elle avait mal au sens propre et figuré . elle sentait que sa personne commençait a perdre le dessus sur l'autre être qui l'habitait elle ne voulait pas ! elle cria a l'intérieur d'elle même " mais laisser moi ... JE NE VEUX PAS ! NE ME L ENLEVER PAS ! Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ! non c'est mon corps c'est moi qui décide ! "

_-" Alors sakura comme ça on se rebelle contre moi ? "_

_-" Itachi ... c'est toi qui m'oblige a faire tout ça ? "_

"Quand la mort était venu pour te chercher je les supplier de me prendre a ta place , mais je me suis douter qu'elle était bien plus ruser que ça et qu'elle chercherait un moyen pour t'avoir aussi . Alors quand il ma tuer mes pouvoirs étaient amplifier l'envie de tout contrôler le pouvoir rends vraiment l'être humain quelqu'un d'horrible ... je les donc tuer ... "

_" Quoi ... "_

Elle était plus que choquer d'apprendre tout ça itachi n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais il a juste fait ça pour la protéger de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix .. Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait autant souffrir si il pouvait l'a contrôler a ce point pourquoi l'avoir utiliser pour tuer ces amis ...

" Apres l'avoir tuer mon pouvoir était d'avantage de plus en plus intense ... je tes fait subir tout ça dans un seul bute ... l'envie de m'amuser pour tester mes nouveaux pouvoir pour voir si j'étais vraiment assez puissant pour arriver a te faire croire que tu étais folle ; et sa a marcher ! Sakura je t'aime " avait t'il fini sa phrase avec un sourire sadique

_" toi tu m'aimes ? arrête de me faire marcher ... tu viens de dire qu'en gros pour toi je n'étais qu'un jouet rien de plus depuis que tu es mort le pouvoir t'imprègne peu a peu ,ton coeur est entrain de disparaitre ..."_

_"ahahah je n'est plus de cœur depuis longtemps ..."_

La peur ,l'envie de fuir loin d'ici m'avais envahis , j'avais peur de celui que j'aimais il me faisait peur ce n'était plus lui il était devenu cette personne qu'on appelle la "mort" je comprenais mieux pourquoi quand je l'avais embrasser ses lèvres étaient glaciale ... Mais au fond de moi j'étais persuader qu'il rester une part de son coeur , sa ne pouvait être possible ... non il a juste besoin de mon aide voila tout et je dois trouver un moyen de le sauver de cet enfer pour qu'au moins son cœur soit en paix ... ce qu'elle vivait la était bien pire que le faite de mourir ...

_" arrête de me hanter corps et âme ", dis t'elle avec une voie faible_

_Son pouvoir était tellement intense qu'il était de plus en plus dur de respiré correctement tout son corps frissonner elle n'était vraiment pas bien . Elle croyait être a l'abri après avoir retrouvé Itachi mais elle se devait de lui faire face a présent même si il avait tous les pouvoirs sur elle ._

_" tue moi ma vie m'importe peu maintenant ... "_

_" non sa serait bien trop simple et malgré tout j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi mais tu te dois de vivre je ne te ferais rien a part me manifester comme au châteauet comme ça je pourrais régner sur le monde des morts et des vivants en même temps comme ça nous serons les maîtres du monde . Qu'en penses tu ? "_

Elle avait vraiment peur elle en rester pétrifier ... Il voulait qu'ils dominent le monde et elle n'avait jamais voulue ça ... elle ne le reconnaissait plus ce n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait .. Elle n'avait jamais voulue ça ah sa non jamais ... Surtout qu'il l'utiliserait comme arme face a tous ces amis et qu'elle ne serait même plus dépendant d'elle même mais de lui ... au sens propre et figuré cette fois si . Mais pouvait t'elle rivaliser contre lui ? dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord ? sa ne ressembler plus vraiment a de l'amour mais plus a une dictature qu' il lui imposer .

_"Non ... je ne veux pas , arrête tu me fais peur ... laisse moi ... " , disait t'elle toujours a voie basse en commençant a reculer en direction de la sortie_

_" pourquoi refuses-tu ? ne m'aimes tu pas ? " , il avancer en a sa direction d'un pas tranquille_

_" tu as changer tu n'es plus toi même alors laisse moi ! n'approche pas ! sinon ..." , elle était dans la cuisine puis elle prit un couteau qui se trouver sur le plan de travaille_

_" oh tu compte faire quoi avec ça ? me tuer ?... de toute façon si tu refuses tu mourras par manque d'oxygène bientôt ... et tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas ça pourquoi tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? toi qui a toujours fait ce que je te disais d'un coup tu te rebelle ... aimerais tu mon frère a présent ?"_

_-" mais de quoi tu parles ! je n'aime pas Sasuke arrête avec ça ! qu'est-ce qui te prend ! reprends toi tu te fais dévorée part le désire et quand nous aurions dominer le monde que feras tu de moi ? tu ne m'aimes plus de la même manière ... je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi , oublie moi s'il te plait , elle fondue en larme toujours le couteau pointé vers Itachi qui continuer a avancer et transperça la lame il était plus qu'a quels que centimètre d'elle . Aucun sang de couler du corps d'itachi il ne ressentait rien ... alors il disait vrai , il était bien devenu ..._

_-" je te le redemande une dernière fois ... veux tu rester avec moi a tout jamais ou non ? " , lui disa t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux . elle manquer affreusement d'Oxygène ..._

_-" Non ... non s'il te plait ne fait pas ça ... Je t' .."_

Quand tout d'un coup quel q' un rentra brusquement dans leur maison . Elle voyait flou puis elle le vie oui c'était bien lui mais que faisait t'il a ici ? A un moment pareille surtout ... c'était bien Sasuke qui se présenter la devant eux . Itachi se retourna vivement il le regardait avec une expression de surprise sur son visage . Il ressentait cette force surhumaine qui l'envahissait a son tour , puis il vie sakura très mal en point voir même au bords de l' évanouissement mais elle lutter péniblement tenant un couteau dans ses mains .

_-" Sakura ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce couteau ? "_

_-" Sasuke ! que fais tu l'as .. pars vite .. "_

_-" Alors comme ça c'est mon frère que tu aimes ... comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi ... ", disa t'il avec un regard de tuerie_

_-" Non Itachi ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ..." , elle avait de plus en plus de mal a lutter contre son aura démoniaque_

_-" mais a qui parles tu Sakura ... est-tu folle ? "_

-"je te hais , sans toi j'aurais était mieux en faite ... il fallait te tuer jour la " , lui avait t'il dit en chuchotement dans son oreille . Sur le coup elle ne comprit pas quand il lui dit qu'il aurait fallut la tuer ce jour la .. mais quel jour parlait t'il donc ? ...D'un coup elle s'écroula au sol les larmes coulant et l'Oxygène revenue comme par magie ... la pièce avait reprit sans ancienne aspect plus rien n'était étrange l'esprit de sakura et son âme avait l'air de nouveau saint . Comme si cette scène ne c'était jamais produite ... son couteau en main elle le regarda longuement toujours son regard dans le vide . Regrettait t'elle de ne pas avoir suivit Itachi même sous un jour encore plus sombre et abominable qu'avant ? Que se serait t'il passer ensuite ? Il était donc devenu ainsi pour des années encore dans ce monde qui est la mort ... et quand je mourrais je le rejoindrais .. mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? je ne me voie pas vivre sans lui . mais il ne voulait de moi que en étant vivante mais a quoi bon maintenant ? il ne reviendra plus jamais il a disparu ... a tout jamais . Cette fois si c'est bien fini . non je .. non putiin j'y crois pas ... que m'arrive t'il ..

_-"Sakura... pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais toute seule ...? ça va ?" , demanda sasuke qui c'était assit en face d'elle_

_-" que me veux tu ? a cause de toi itachi a cru que j'avais une relation avec toi ... " ,disa t'elle toujours en larme sans le regarder droit dans les yeux_

_-" pardon ? mais il n'y avait personne a part toi qui dégager un aura très démoniaque et tu parlais toute seule ... je t'assure il n'y avait personne d'autre et encore moins Itachi ! "_

_-" que... tu ne l'as pas vue ! et comment ça encore moins itachi ? tu me mens encore !"_

_-" je te jure sur ma vie que que je ne te mens pas ... Itachi est mort depuis 2 mois déjà ... Son cadavre avait était retrouver dans ... "_

_-" dans ...? " , demanda t'elle en le fixant_

_-" dans cette cuisine justement ... avec un couteau semblable a celui que tu tiens dans tes mains planter dans sa poitrine ... "_

_-" Je ... son corps n'est pas en enfer ? "_

_-" euh ... il a était enterrer la semaine ou on a retrouver son corps et depuis on a entendu plus parler de toi sauf hier quand on a appris qu'il y a eu tous ces crimes commis et je me suis dis que quand tu as du apprendre cette horrible nouvelle et bien que .. tu pètes un plomb .. "_

_-" Non je ne suis pas folle ! arrêter de me faire passer pour une folle ! j'en marre je vais aller le rejoindre une bonne fois pour toute ... , hurla t'elle en pointant la pointe du couteau a 2 cm de son cœur ."_

_-" Non ne fait pas ça ... s'il te plait ne te sacrifie pas pour un rien ... "_

"Je sais ce que j'ai vue ... tout était bien réelle mais vue que personne ne veut me croire je vais aller de moi même dans l'au-delà même si il ne m'acceptera pas ... je veux lui être fidèle a tout jamais et ma vie restera un enfer sans sa présence ... jamais j'aimerais un autre homme que lui adieu Sasuke ... j'ai tellement peur .. de mourir je ne veux pourtant pas je tiens tellement a la vie .. tue moi sa sera plus simple .. regarde comment mes mains tremble ... ", il prit le couteau et lui chuchota a son oreille délicatement qu'il ne ferait jamais ça , pour rien au monde . Sakura les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise ne compris et sous un faux mouvement se redressa alors que Sasuke avait en main cette objet tranchant elle se transperça littéralement le cœur ... dans le quel son sang couler péniblement dans ces entrailles . elle lui chuchota a son tour de ne pas s'inquiéter que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulue depuis longtemps et elle le remercia péniblement le sang couler le long de sa bouche et celui de sa poitrine s'étala sur le beau carrelage blanc qui devint vite de rouge vif . De toute façon seul le désespoir s'installer chez elle ... ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus flou et la douleur était si intense qu'elle n'en ressentait quasi plus rien les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues étaient faible et peu nombreuse . Regarde bien lui dit t'elle ," se sont les dernières que tu verras je ne pleurerais plus je ne souffrirais plus .. " Elle eu l'impression de voir sasuke avait les larmes au yeux il était assit a coter de son corps si fragile si pale si faible ... mais elle se dit qu'elle se noyer dans ses propres larmes imaginant des choses fausse . Au final elle savait qu'elle saura seulement la réalité en mourant qu'elle saura si elle était vraiment folle ou bien itachi était bien avec elle il y a une demi heure ... Mais elle était si persuader que tout ceci était bien réelle et puis c'est itachi il ne peut pas disparaître en se suicidant ? comment expliquer sa mort alors... sa personne ne le saura ... a vrai dire la vériter nous la connaissons tous il y a qu'une seule histoire a ce qui est arriver a Itachi . Sakura perdant trop de sang pas assez pour s'exprimer vie eu un flash back de leur rencontre quand ...

Sakura marchait tranquillement dans Konoha quand tout à coup elle vit deux hommes portant de grands manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges dessus. Ils étaient en train de parler avec un marchand de tapis... Elle se demandait ce qu'ils lui voulaient mais au moment où elle allait leur demander elle se stoppa et réfléchit un peut avant même de reculer. A ce moment la Sakura avait penser que ces hommes étaient étranges qu'ils devaient faire sûrement partie de l'akatsuki ? mais que devait t'elle faire face a eux ? et que pouvaient t'il bien foutrent ici surtout ... alors elle commença a paniquer ne sachant que faire . Ils devaient sûrement être ici pour une bonne raison. Mais laquelle et puis les attaquer toute seule ça serait une pure folie elle se retrouverait vite en train d'agoniser par terre. Mais il ne faillait pas qu'ils s'échappent pour autant ...Donc que devait t'elle faire ? Les deux hommes commençaient à partir. a ce moment elle se dit qu'elle aurait du les laisser et tout ça ne serait jamais arriver ... quand elle leur avaient dit " Vo...Vous êtes bien de l'Akatsuki ? "et que Kisame lui répondit " Ho mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente la gamine !" le 1er mot qu'il lui dit fut celui ci

"_ Il faut la tuer... _" et le dernier mot qu'il lui aura dit une référence au 1er ...il regretter donc de ne pas l'avoir fait c'est comme ça que sa fini pour elle ... elle se dit qu'elle aurait du mourir ce jour la tout aurait était tellement plus joyeux ... et ..sasuke a cette instant posa ses lévres délicatement sur celles de Sakura qui venait de décéder ...

_-" Sakura ... tu n'aurais jamais voulu de moi , de toute évidence tu l'aimais bien trop ... "_

**THE END ...**

**_By Bln Sasori_**


End file.
